Chance
by kimchan83
Summary: Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga hyungnya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para hyungnya? FF Perdana saya, jadi mohon dibaca&diberi saran [Cast Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Donghae, Changmin / Brothership/hurt / SJ FIc!] Chap 21 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: **BEGGINING**

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1)

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2)

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3)

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain.

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

_Jika ini adalah hidup yang harus aku jalani, maka aku rela mengorbankan segalanya untuk membuat hyung-hyungku tetap tersenyum walaupun itu membunuhku sekalipun._

_\- Park Kyuhyun –_

Di malam yang dingin dengan guyuran hujan salju, seorang anak berusia 17 tahun tengah berjalan seorang diri dengan jaket biru tua yang sudah terlihat lusuh dan tidak dapat melindunginya dari hawa dingin yang menusuk ketulang. Walaupun begitu, anak itu tetap berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalanan kota Seoul. Dari suasana jalanan itu dapat terlihat bahwa hanya beberapa toko saja yang masih terbuka dan lampu jalanan yang menerangi jalanan saja yang ada.

Sudah tidak ada orang yang melintas di jalan tersebut. Pukul 00:30AM. Sudah lewat dari tengah malam. Anak itu tetap berjalan hingga ia memasuki kawasan elit yang berada di daerah itu. Di kawasan itu terdapat berbagai tpe rumah yang besar dan pastinya para pemiliknya merupakan orang-orang yang berasal dari kalangan berada.

Kembali lagi ke anak itu, sebut saja Kyuhyun atau lengkapnya adalah Park Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sangat kontras menampakkan kelelahan dan kedinginan. Ia juga terlihat pucat.

Ia terus berjalan dan mulai memasuki sebuah rumah dengan pagar yang tinggi dan halaman yang luas. Walaupun gelap, namun rumah itu tetap terlihat megah dan menawan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan berbaring di kasur lipatnya. Kamarnya berukuran sangat kecil namun nampak tertata rapih. Ada meja belajar usang di pojok, dan lemari kecil yang berisi pakaian-pakaiannya.

Setelah membaringkan dirinya, ia tidak langsung masuk ke alam mimpi, namun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam.

Tes

Air mata mengalir di kedua sisi ujung matanya. Setelah itu, ia menutup matanya.

'_hyungdeul...'_

_._

_._

_._

"Teukie _hyuuuungggg_..." teriak seorang _namja_ berperawakan kurus.

"Kau tidak uasah berteriak seperti itu, Hyukie-ah. _Hyung, _bisa mendengarnya." Jawab seorang yang dipanggil _Teukie_ atau Park Jungsoo kepada adiknya – Park Eunhyuk.

"Hehehehe.. _Mian hyung._ Aku hanya kangen denganmu _hyung."_ Eunhyuk langsung memeluk tubuh _hyung_nya yang terasa hangat.

"Ya, aku bahkan hanya pergi 2 hari saja dan kau sudah seperti ini" Kekehan halus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, _hyungie."_

"Ya, ya, ya.. Berhenti memeluk Teukie _hyung_ dan kita sarapan. Aku ada meeting pagi ini." Sahut seorang namja dengan perawakan manly – Park Kangin.

"Aish kau mengganggu, Kangin _hyung." _ Kata Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau semakin terlihat seperti monyet hahhahahhaha" Tawa membahana dari Kangin, ikut memicu kekehan Jungsoo dan itu mebuat Eunhyuk semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke meja makan." Titah Jungsoo yang langsung diikuti oleh kedua adiknya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di tempatnya selalu berdiri untuk memandangi para hyungnya. Dengan langkah sedih ia kembali ke kamarnya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk ke sekolah.

.

Setelah siap, ia berjalan melewati ruang makan.

"_Hyungdeul,_ aku pergi dulu" Pamit Kyuhyun kepada ketiga saudaranya yang sedang menikmati makanannya di meja makan.

"..." Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab ataupun menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Ia tahu pasti itu yang akan ia dapatkan. Ia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. Namun tetap begitu sakit rasanya.

Ia kemudian tersenyum kecut dan melangkahkan kakiknya keluar dari rumah itu menuju ke sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun telah sampai di sekolahnya yakni SMA Shinhwa. Jika ada yang bertanya, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun bersekolah di sekolah yang semewah itu, maka jawabannya adalah ia mendapat beasiswa penuh karena otakknya yang jenius.

Namun tak jarang bahkan sering sekali ia mendapatkan olokan dari siswa-siswi lain karena hal itu. Seperti sekarang ini, ia berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya namun berbagai pandangan tajam dari para siswa sudah menghujamnya bagai serigala yang sudah siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

Tapi ia tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu, karena toh walaupun ia mebalas, itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Jadi dengan tenang ia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hei." Tiba-tiba ada yang nghalangi jalannya. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan.

Eunhyuk perlahan maju.

"Kau ingatkan apa yang harus kau lakukan hari ini untukku?" tanya eunhyuk dengan evil smirk yang muncul di wajahnya.

"_Ne, sunbae." _Jawab Kyuhyun. Mengapa Kyuhyun memanggil Eunhyuk _'sunbae'?_ itu karena Eunhyuk sudah melarang Kyuhyun memberitahu orang-orang bahwa mereka adalah saudara.

"Anak baik." Eunhyuk kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya diikuti kedua temannya yang lain yaitu Donghae dan Jonghyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menlajutkan perjalanannya ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini ia akan belajar olahraga di lapangan sebagai awal. Kyuhyun sudah berganti pakaian dan segera ke lapangan. Namun,

"Heyo, Kyu." Sahutan bersemangat itu datang dari mulut seorang Shim Changmin, seorang siswa baru pindahan dari Busan minggu lalu. Ia merupakan satu-satunya siswa yang berteman dnegan Kyuhyun sekaligus teman sebangkunya di kelas.

"Hm." Kyuhyun Cuma membalasnya dengan deheman dan kembali berjalan. Changmin tetap tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di lapangan, semua siswa melakukan berbagai gerakan pemanasan. Lalu sang guru kemudian menyuruh mereka untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 7 kali karena mereka akan melakukan praktek basket.

Satu putaran.

Dua Putaran.

Tiga Putaran.

Hingga Enam putaran sudah Kyuhyun lewati.

Namu saat hampir menyelesaikannya, Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu keluar dari hidungnya dan tiba-tiba rasa sesak di dada datang begitu saja. Jika harus dideskripsikan rasanya seperti ada batu yang besar menekan dadanya begitu kuat. Sehingga membuatnya berhenti berlari dan jongkok sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Akh.. appo." Erangan sakit Kyuhyun terdengar. Changmin yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu sesak. Napasnya sudah tidak beraturan.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak mampu berjongkok kemudian menjatuhkan badannya. Rasa sesak yang ia rasakan sudah semakin menjadi. "Kyuhyun-ah! Kau kenapa?!" Teriak Changmin begitu panik ketika badan Kyuhyun sudah mulai lunglai. Ia segera memeganginya.

"Kyu, kumohon katakan sesuatu" changmin mengguncangkan badan Kyuhyun. Itu membuat pandangan Kyuhyun teralih padanya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam masih dalam keadaan sesak.

"Chang... Min... Ah"

Setelah mengatakan itu, kegelapan menyerang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!"

_**To Be Continued**_

Annyeong Readerdeul~~ Aku Kimchan. Aku Cuma mau coba-coba nulis fanfict dengan tema brothership/sad dan dengan cast utama Kyuhyun karena memang saya suka banget dengan itu. Ff ini adalah ff perdana saya. Jadi saya mohonnn banget untuk dibaca dan di review karena saya butuh banyak saran agar saya bisa menulis dengan baik. Itung2 pahala lah ya, buat yang review karena udah ngebantu aku hihihi

So Don't forget to review guys~~~

Thank you so much3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1)

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2)

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3)

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain.

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

"_Jika aku bisa menukarkan nyawaku agar kalian mau melihatku untuk semenit saja, maka aku akan menukarnya."_

_\- Park Kyuhyun -_

_**Sebelumnya**_

Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam masih dalam keadaan sesak.

"Chang... Min... Ah"

Setelah mengatakan itu, kegelapan menyerang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!"

_**Selanjutnya**_

"Kyu!" Teriak Changmin. Ia terlihat begitu panik melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menutup matanya namun napasnya semakin sesak dan jangan lupakan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya yang belum berhenti keluar.

Walaupun ia hanyalah sosok yang baru yang hadir dalam hidup Kyuhyun, namun sedikit ia tahu bahwa anak itu memiliki kesedihan yang begitu dalam yang terpancar dari manik onyxnya setiap hari. Ia memang selalu terlihat diam dan berusaha menyembunyikannya. Namun Changmin sadar akan hal itu.

Kembali ke kondisi Kyuhyun, Guru olahraga mereka segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak berdaya di pangkuan Changmin. Sedangkan teman-teman sekelas mereka yang lain hanya memandang mereka dengan wajah yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan dengan jelas.

"Changmin-ssi, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sang guru yang kaget melihat siswanya ini.

"Saya juga tidak tahu, _seonsaengnim. _Saya.. saya minta izin untuk membawa Kyuhyun untuk diperiksa di ruang kesehatan." Ujar Changmin dengan sedikit terbata-bata karena melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang sangat mengenaskan dipangkuannya.

Sang guru hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Tidak lama setelah itu, ia membawa Kyuhyun ke ruang kesehatan dengan cara _piggyback._

Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Dapat ia dengar napas Kyuhyun semakin melambat yang menerpa punggungnya.

"Kyu kumohon bertahanlah." Setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Changmin karena ia begitu panik. Tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya menjadi secengeng ini. Bahkan di depan keluarganya pun ia tidak pernah menitikan air mata.

.

Ruang Kesehatan sudah mulai terlihat. Setelah sampai, ia meletakkan tubuh Kyuhyu dari punggungnya ke ranjang yang ada di sana. Sesosok berbaju putih datang menghampirinya.

"Changmin-ssi, apa yang terjadi?" Kata sosok itu yang dapat kita ketahui sebagai dokter sekolah itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ia tiba-tiba saja mimisan dan sesak napas setelah hampir menyelesaikan lari di lapangan. Setelah itu, ia pingsan. Saya mohon cepat bantu dia. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan." Entah mengapa rasa ingin melindungi Changmin muncul begitu saja. Sebenarnya bukan hanya saat ini saja. Namun, saat ia pertama kali bertemu sosok yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya ini, ia sudah merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk melindunginya.

Dokter itu segera melakukan pertolongan pertama untuk Kyuhyun. Ia membersihkan darah yang mengucur dari Hidung Kyuhyun dan mengambil inhaler untuk meredakan sesak yang Kyuhyun alami. Setelah itu ia membuka 2 kanci atas seragam Kyuhyun dan memeriksanya dengan menggunakan stetoskop yang sudah tergantung di lehernya sedari tadi.

Napas Kyuhyun sudah mulai berangsur normal. Serta darah dari hidungnya sudah berhenti.

"Ia sepertinya mengalami kelelahan yang berlebihan sehingga penyakit asmanya kambuh. Dan saya sarankan ketika ia sadar nanti untuk mengunjungi Rumah sakit untuk mengecek kondisinya yang sesungguhnya. Karena saya rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya." Ujar dokter itu menjelaskan mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun. Changmin tidak dapat berkata apapun. Hanya mengangguk sekilas. Dokter itu kemudian beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Changmin berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

Matanya tidak dapat terlepas dari sosok Kyuhyun yang masih menutup matanya. Ia duduk di kursi yang sudah ada di sana di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

.

.

Dapat terlihat, ada seseorang yang sedang mengintip di balik jendela ruang kesehatan itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Guman sosok itu.

_Flashback_

Donghae sedang berjalan dengan santai di koridor dengan kedua tangan yang berada masing-masing di saku kiri dan kanannya. Mengapa ia ada di luar kelas sedangkan proses belajar mengajar sudah berlangsung? Oh, salahkan saja keinginannya untuk buang air kecil begitu tiba-tiba, sehingga ia harus segera ke toilet.

Namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seseorang sedang berlari tergesa-gesa dengan seseorang yang ada di atas punggungnya.

Ia menyipitkan matanya dan tercengang melihat kondisi seseorang yang berada di atas punggung seseorang yang tengah berlari itu.

Ia sangat mengetahui dan mengenal sosok itu dengan sangat jelas. Karena sosok itu adalah adik – yang tidak anggap – sahabanya, Park Eunhyuk.

Ingin bertanya mengapa Donghae tahu mengetahui kenyataan itu?

Itu karena mereka – termasuk Jonghyun – sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Jadi tidak ada rahasia di antara mereka.

Tapi bukan karena itu Donghae tercengang, namun karena keadaan Kyuhyun yang begitu mengenaskan akibat darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya dan napasnya yang terlihat sesak. Walaupun agak jauh, namun Donghae dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Ia mengikuti langkah Changmin yang berlari hingga ke ruang kesehatan.

Ia bahkan mendengar setiap perkataan Dokter sekolah itu mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun.

_End of Flashback_

Donghae kemudian melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu, namun pikiran masih tetap tertuju pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Gerakan kecil dari jari tangan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin yang sedari tadi tertidur, langsung terjaga.

"Kyu, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Changmin.

"Eungh.." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar diikuti dengan terbukanya mata onyx yang sudah tertutup sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan cahaya yang ada di ruangan itu. Wajahnya masih terlihat pucat namun tidak sepucat sebelumnya.

Setelah menyesuaikan pandangannya, ia kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Changmin yang duduk di sebelah kanan ranjang yang ia tiduri.

"A-ku.. di..ma..na?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara serah dan terbata-bata.

"Kau berada di ruang kesehatan karena saat kau berlari tadi kau tiba-tiba sesak napas dan mimisan. Lalu pingsan." Ujar Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Atau kau masih merasa sakit di bagian tertentu?" Lanjut Changmin.

"Aku.. hanya merasa sedikit sesak dan lemas. Terima Kasih Changmin-ssi." Kata Kyuhyun lemah.

"Hm.. Baiklah. Katanya saja jika kau memerlukan sesuatu." Changmin memberikan senyuman yang begitu tulus pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya terkesima. Ia tidak pernah melihat senyuman seperti itu yang ditujukan pada dirinya setelah kejadian itu. Sudah sangat lama, bahkan mungkin ia sudah lupa bagaimana saat hyungdeulnya tersenyum padanya.

Kyuhyun kembali tersadar ke alam nyata.

"_Ne.." _Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan pulang sendirian. Ia melirik jamnya. _'Huft sepertinya akan sedikit telat nanti' _Batin Kyuhyun.

Sewaktu ia akan pulang tadi, Changmin terus memaksanya untuk mengantarnya pulang. Namun Kyuhyun tidak mau merepotkan Changmin lagi. Selain merasa hal itu, Changmin juga adalah orang baru jadi ia belum terlalu mempercayai Changmin. Akhirnya setelah mendapat penolakan halus Kyuhyun, Changmin mengalah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah besar yang merupakan rumahnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan perlahan dan melihat sosok hyung tertuanya – Jungsoo – sedang berjalan menuruni tangga.

Kyuhyun memandang lekat pada hyungnya. Entah mengapa kakinya tidak dapat bergerak saat ini.

Jungsoo yang menyadari ia dipandangi oleh sosok yang tidak dianggapnya hanya mengacuhkannya dan bergerak menuju tujuannya – dapur.

Tiba-tiba Kangin datang dari belakang dan mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"Hei, anak sial. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini HAH?! Cepat lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau kerjakan." Bentak kangin pada Kyuhyun.

Satu lagi goresan yang menyayat hati Kyuhyun yang ditorehkan oleh Kangin. Tanpa menjawab ia segera pergi ke kamarnya tapi sebelumnya ia membungkuk terlebih dahulu kepada Kangin.

.

Kyuhyun sudah berganti baju. Dan sekarang saatnya ia melakukan beberapa tugas rumah seperti menyapu halaman, mencuci piring, dan beberapa pekerjaan lainnya.

Ia melakukan sseluruh pekerjaan itu dengan cepat. Kemudian ia mengambil jaket dari kamarnya dan beranjak keluar rumah untuk pergi bekerja.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Anyeong Readers~~~~~

Kimchan update lagi nih Chapter selanjutnya. Gimana yang minta update kilat? Hehehehe Tapi yang minta dipanjangin kayaknya ga bisa.. karena ide saya mentok banget TT jadi mian yaaa..

Oh iya Terima kasih banget buat yang sudah Review.. seneng banget bisa dapat koment yang positif dari readers sekalian.

Rencananya saya akan update Cuma pada sabtu atau minggu, tapi kalau tugas numpuk mungkin diusahain hari lain. Soalnya sekarang saya sudah kelas XII jadi harus fokus belajar. Jadi mohon pengertiannya yah.

Kalau kalian review, tolong banget kasih saran/ide untuk chapter selanjutnya yah, soalnya ide saya kadang-kadang mentok jadi butuh banya inspirasi hahaha Dan juga kalau ada yang kurang dari tulisan saya ini, jangan segan2 untuk kasih tau ya, saya sangat senang kalo ada yang review begitu hehe

jangan panggil saya author dulu ya, karena saya merasa belum cocok dengan panggilan itu. Masih banyak perbaikan dari penulisan saya yang harus saya lakukan.

Last, Would you mind to review this story?

Thank youuuuu


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1)

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2)

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3)

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain.

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

"_Maaf atas segalanya.. Jika dengan kepergianku kalian dapat bahagia, maka aku akan melakukannya. Tapi mohon maafkan aku, hyungdeul.."_

_\- Park Kyuhyun -_

_**Sebelumnya..**_

Kyuhyun sudah berganti baju. Dan sekarang saatnya ia melakukan beberapa tugas rumah seperti menyapu halaman, mencuci piring, dan beberapa pekerjaan lainnya.

Ia melakukan seluruh pekerjaan itu dengan cepat. Kemudian ia mengambil jaket dari kamarnya dan beranjak keluar rumah untuk pergi bekerja.

_**Selanjutnya..**_

Kyuhyun berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya. Four Season Restaurant. Restaurant yang bisa dikatakan mewah karena biasanya disana dilangsungkan rapat pebisnis-pebisnis dengan koleganya. Itu dikarenakan tampilannya yang modern nan artistik. Disana ia bekerja sebagai pelayan. Dia bekerja dari pukul 4 sore hingga pukul 9 malam dan dilanjutkan menjaga mini market 24 jam hingga pukul 3 Pagi.

Sesampainya disana, ia segara berganti baju dan melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pelayan. Ia menghampiri meja pelanggan yang ingin memesan. Dan jangan lupakan senyum yang selalu terkambang di wajahnya setiap menghadapi pelanggan. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pekerja disana karena ia tidak mungkin mengharapkan hyungdeulnya. Sejak kejadian itu ia tidak pernah lagi di perhatikan oleh hyungdeulnya. Bahkan sejak saat itu hyungdeulnya sudah tidak lagi dibiayai secara finansial. Sehingga harus membuatnya bekerja paruh waktu dibeberapa tempat untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Namun, ia tetap merasa bersyukur karena mereka masih mau menampungnya di sana.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Ne, hyung? Ada apa?" Ujar Kyuhyun pada orang yang memanggilnya tadi yang merupakan manager di Restaurant itu. Kenapa dia memanggilnya _hyung_? Itu karena mereka semua sudah sangat dekat sebagai pekerja disana.

"Bisakah kau melayani pelanggan yang ada di ruangan VIP 4?" kata manager restaurant itu.

"Tentu saja. Baiklah. Aku langsung ke sana yah." Sahut Kyuhyun segera berbungkuk sebelum ia pergi ke ruangan VIP 4. Sang manager hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Setelah Kyuhyun menghilang, ia segera kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Kembali ke Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tiba di depan pintu ruang VIP 4 yang ditunjukan oleh sang manager sebelumnya. Ia menghela napas sejenak, lalu masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Menurutnya, setiap melayani para tamu VIP, harus dituntut pelayanan yang sempurna. Jika mengecewakan para pelanggan dari ruangan VIP, paling berat hukuman yang ditanggung adalah dipecat. Dan Kyuhyun tak ingin itu terjadi padanya.

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam. Senyuman yang sedari tadi terkambang di wajahnya langsung luntur seketika saat melihat seseorang yang ada di dalam sana.

Park Jungsoo, _hyung _ tertua Kyuhyun ada di ruangan itu. Dan ini kali pertamanya bertemu dengan salah satu _hyung _disini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersadar.

"Selamat malam tuan-tuan. Selamat datang di Restoran Four Season. Anda ingin memesan apa?" Sahut Kyuhyun. Sejenak memang terlihat senyuman yang Kyuhyun terkesan terpaksa. Ia bersiap menulis pesanan.

"Hmmm.. Tolong bawakan kami Beberapa botol Wine terbaik, dan 6 steak sapi medium rare. Ahh bagaimana dengan anda Jungsoo-ssi?" Kata salah satu lelaki yang terlihat lebih tua dari _hyung_nya.

Jungsoo yang sedari tadi melamun akhirnya tersadar dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Samakan saja dengan anda Doojoon-ssi." Ia tersenyum kaku sambil menjawab pertanyaan relasi bisnisnya itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu tolong bawakan 7 steak sapi medium rare." Kata lelaki itu memperbaiki pesanannya sebelumnya.

"Beberapa botol Wine dan 7 steak sapi medium rare akan segera kami hidangkan. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun pamit undur diri dari ruangan itu tanpa memandang wajah sang hyung, takut membuat sesuatu yang dapat memalukan _hyung_nya.

Jungsoo terus menatap tubuh Kyuhyun hingga ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

'_Kyunnie...'_

_._

_._

Kyuhyun membawakan pesanan dari ruangan VIP 4, tempat _hyung_nya berada saat ini. Ia mendorong rak makan itu dan masuk di ruangan tersebut.

Ia dengan terampil meletakkan beberapa piring yang berisi steak, beberapa botol Wine, dan Gelas.

"Silahkan menikmati."

Ia kembali mengundurkan diri dan dengan cepat menuju ruang ganti.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat disana. Ia merasa sesak akan semua ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, air bening turun setetes dari manik onyxnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat tapi ia segera menghapusnya dan segera berganti baju karena memang shiftnya sudah selesai.

Sudah waktunya ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang lain.

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari restoran itu, Jungsoo dan beberapa relasi bisnisnya juga sudah selesai.

Tidak sengaja ia melihat siluet tubuh Kyuhyun yang keluar dari restoran itu.

"Jungsoo-ssi sudah akan pulang?" kata seseorang yang menyadarkannya dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ahh.. Ne. Saya akan pulang bersama supir saya. Sebelumnya Terima Kasih atas jamuannya malam ini, Doojoon-ssi." Ia tersenyum sambil menjawa pertanyaan sang relasi.

"Baiklah. Jangan sungkan begitu. Hati-hati di jalan."  
"Ye." Jungsoo membungkuk, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya.

"Pak Kim, tolong ikuti Kyuhyun. Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan." Kata Jungsoo sesaat setelah ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"_Ne doryeonim" _Jawab Pak Kim dan dengan segera melajukan mobil itu.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke sebuah mini market 24 jam dan masuk makin ke dalam.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah kembali keluar dengan pakaian yang berbeda dan menuju meja kasir.

Jungsoo terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Pak Kim, kita pulang" Titah Jungsoo dan mobil itu langsung pergi dari depan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa Kyuhyun berangkat ke sekolah sehabis menyiapkan sarapan untuk para _hyung_nya. Ia berjalan kaki menuju ke halte.

Matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah mobil mewah yang dapat ia kenali siapa pemilik mobil itu.

Ya. Itu adalah mobil hyungnya – Kangin. Dan dapat ia lihat dari luar mobil itu siapa saja yang ada di atas mobil.

Ia mencoba menguatkan hatinya setelah mobil itu berlalu dan bergegas menuju halte dan berangkat ke sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun belajar dengan serius tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Ini yang harus ia lakukan agar terus dapat mempertahankan beasiswa yang ia dapatkan.

Teeetttt

Bunyi bel sekolah membuyarkan Kyuhyun. Ia segera merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukkanya ke dalam tasnya.

Ia kemudian menoleh pada satu bangku kosong di sampingnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa merindukan sosok hyper itu walaupun ia masih baru mengenalnya.

Setelah itu ia beranjak.

.

.

.

Ia memasak makan siang untuk para _hyung_nya. Sekarang sudah menujukkan pukul 02:00. Ia sudah selesai dengan acara masak memasaknya dan menghidangkannya di meja makan.

Para hyungnya sudah mulai terlihat berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia segera menyingkir dan membiarkan _hyungdeul_nya menikamati makanannya dengan tenang.

.

"KYUHYUUUUNNN" Suara Kangin menggema.

"Ada apa, _hyung?_" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan terengah-engah.

"Apa yang kau masak ini, HAH?! Apa kau ingin meracuni kami?!" Bentak Kangin. Kyuhyun sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Ma-maafkan aku _hyung." _Ia menunduk.

Tanpa ia sadari, Kangin sudah memegang semangkuk sup yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan dari tadi itu. Ia kemudian menuangkannya tepat di atas kaki Kyuhyun.

"Akhhhhh.." Ia berteriak dengan keras. Kakinya sudah seperti terkelupas akibat terkena tumpahan air panas sup itu.

"Rasakan kau, anak sial!" Kangin terlihat sangat senang melakukan itu. Sama seperti kangin, Eunhyuk juga tersenyum puas.

Hanya Jungsoo yang entah apa arti pandangannya itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan tertatih keluar dari rumah itu dan menuju tempat kerjanya.

"Sssshhh" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya akibat rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada kakinya. Sesekali ia meringis sepanjang perjalanan.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah berganti pakaian menjadi seragam pelayannya. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan dan melayani para tamu yang datang di restoran itu.

Saat ia membawa segelas air putih, ia tidak sengaja tersendung akibat langkahnya yang sangat terbatas dan mengakibatkan air putih itu mengenai celana salah satu orang yang ada di situ.

"Ya! Apa-apan kau ini hah!?" Teriak tamu itu karena kesal.

"Mi-mianhamnida.. s-saya tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya." Kata Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh. Manager Restoran itu datang.

"Omo! Apa yang telah kau lakukan Kyuhyun?" Manager itu mengambil tisu dan mengeringkan celana tamu itu.

"Saya mewakilinya, meminta maaf. Sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf." Manager itu membungkuk. "Dan Kyu, ikut aku ke ruanganku." Ia berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun.

.

"Kyu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini?" Kata manager itu. Ia tahu Kyuhyun memang tidak sengaja.

"Hyung, Kumohon, jangan pecat aku. Aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini." Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan ku pecat. Tapi, hari ini sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Sepertinya kau kurang sehat."

"Baiklah hyung." Ia pamit dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Changmin tidak datang ke sekolah.

Walaupun kakinya masih terasa sakit namun, ia tetap berusaha untuk melakukan kegiatannya sehari-hari.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, Kyuhyun merasa untuk buang air kecil, sehingga ia bergegas minta izin dari gurunya dan berjalan ke Toilet.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam toilet pria. Ia tidak menyadari kalau ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang dan setelah ia masuk di salah satu bilik toilet, Pintu tersebut langsung di kunci dari luar.

Cklek

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar itu. Itu seperti suara pintu yang terkunci. Ia berbalik dan mencoba membuka pintu. Ia menggebrak pintu itu.

"Siapapun yang ada di luar aku mohon tolong aku!"

Drak

Drak

Drak

Drak

Kyuhyun terus memukul pintu itu sekuat tenaganya setidaknya ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya keluar dari tempat ini. Namun sepertinya sia-sia saja usahanya. Karena memang selain pintu bilik itu di kunci, pintu luar kamar mandi pun di kunci.

Ia mulai menyerah dan jatuh terduduk di lantai itu.

Ia menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antar lututnya.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Eunhyuk beserta kawanannya – tanpa Donghae, segera bersorak sorai dengan hasil kegiatannya yakni mengurung Kyuhyun dalam kamar mandi.

"Kerja yang bagus." Eunhyuk tersenyum senang dengan evil smirknya.

.

.

.

Jungsoo yang ada di ruang kerjanya sedang serius memeriksa berbagai laporan mengenai perusahaan keluarganya yang ia kelola. Sesekali ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya agar dapat membaca dengan jelas isi dari laporan tersebut.

Setelah merasa benar, ia kemudian menanda tanganinya.

Ia merasa begitu penat dengan segala rutinitasnya saat ini. Ia merenggangkan badannya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak enak dan kemudian memegang dadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumanannya.

Namun setelah itu, ia menepis pikiran itu dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Annyeong Readers~~~  
Hehehe sengaja pos lagi nih yang selanjutnya.

Mohon maaaffff banget kalo ada berbagai kesalahan atau pun keanehan dalam chapter ini. Karena saya ngetiknya agak buru-buru dan ide rada mentok-_-

Ini kayaknya chapter terpanjang hahaha

Btw, Buat yang udah Revie di chap 1 dan 2, Kimchan ucapin terima kasih banyak. Kimchan makin semangat buat nulis tapi gitulah.. ide kadang-kdang muncul, kadang-kadang ga T_T

Kalau ada yang punya ide untuk kelajutan ceritanya, dengan senang hati saya terima ;)

Dan ada yang bilang jangan siksa Kyuhyun yah? Tapi author suka banget liat kyu tersiksa.. Hiburan tersendiri bayanginnya hahahaha

Oh iya sekali lagi maaf yah klo chap ini agak aneh bin ajaib. Dan segala typo juga saya minta maaf karena saya jarang mengedit ulang..

Dan untuk flashback mengenai kejadian yang buat Hyungdeul Kyu jadi benci ama Kyu akan muncul di chap 4 atau chap 5.. untuk ide kejadian yang bagus, saya juga terima yah, soalnya masih rada bingung, takutnya feel kejadiannya ga dapat-_-

Last, Would you mind to review this chapter? ;))

Thank youuu


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun [18]

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1) [26]

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2) [23]

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3) [19]

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend [18]

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain.

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

"_Aku menyayangi kalian melebihi apapun.."_

_\- Park Kyuhyun -_

_**Sebelumnya..**_

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak enak dan kemudian memegang dadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumanannya.

Namun setelah itu, ia menepis pikiran itu dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

_**Selanjutnya..**_

Sore sudah hampir menjelang, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Jonghyun sedang bermain di rumah Eunhyuk. Mereka semua bersenang-senang dengan cara bermain PS ataupun memakan berbagai makanan ringan yang tersedia.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini.. Hahahahaha." Tawa Eunhyuk. Ia memang terlihat sangat senang.

"Apa yang membuatmu sangat senang, huh?" Tanya Donghae sambil memakan makanan yang ia pegang.

"Aku membuat anak sial itu terkunci dalam kamar mandi sekolah bagian barat. Dan yah.. kau pasti mengertilah hahahha." Jawab eunhyuk dengan diiringi dengan tawa yang sangat menggelegar.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Uhuk.. K-kau benar-benar melakukannya, hyuk-ah?" Donghae tersedak dengan makanannya. Ia tidak percaya Eunhyuk sampai melakukan hal itu.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak senang?" Eunhyuk memberikan rentetan pertanyaan pada Donghae.

"Ani.." jawab Donghae pelan. Setelah itu ia kembali tenggelam pada pikirannya sendiri

"Ahh Hyuk-ah sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Aku ada Janji dengan Seulgi malam ini." Celetuk Jonghyun setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Hmmm.. Baiklah.. Bersenang-senanglah Jong!" Kata Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya aku juga akan pamit Hyuk. Aku ada janji untuk makan malam." Donghae pun ikut pamit.

"Oke. Hati-hati di jalan." Sahut Eunhyuk. Ia menunggu sampai kedua mobil sahabatnya itu meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan, Donghae memikirkan Kyuhyun.

Pantas saja ia tidak terlihat sejak mereka tiba di rumah Eunhyuk.

Ia memutuskan untuk ke sekolah untuk melihat keadaannya. Sejujurnya sedari dulu, ia tidak tega saat Eunhyuk memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti itu. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti malah, mengenai masalah yang keluarga Park hadapi sehingga membuat magnae itu menjadi tersisih.

Namun, Donghae yang berpikir dengan perasaannya tentu menemukan kejanggalan yang terjadi disini. Anak berumur 7 tahun pasti hanya ingin bermain-main. Tapi saat itu memang kecelakaan yang melibatkan Tuan dan Nyonya Park serta Kyuhyun harus terjadi. Jadi tidak mungkin Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan sengaja.

Setibanya ia di halaman sekolah, ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera turun menuju Toilet bagian barat. Sekolah sudah sepi karena memang jam sudah menunjukan 5:40 PM. Bahkan ekskul pun sudah selesai sedari tadi.

Sesampainya ia di toilet bagian barat, Donghae menemukan sebuah tanda bahwa toilet itu sedang rusak.

Donghae membulatkan matanya. Itu karena dapat dipastikan bahwa tidak ada yang menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari dalam sana karena tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam sana. Ia segera membuka pintu depan itu dengan cara mendobraknya.

Pertama kali yang ia lihat hanyalah lampu remang-remang di dalam toilet itu. Donghae membuka satu persatu toilet itu. Namun ketika Toilet yang terakhir, toilet itu terkunci.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau ada di dalam?" Donghae mengetuk pintu itu. Namun karena tidak mendapat jawaban, ia pun mulai khawatir. Tapi sekali lagi ia mengetok pintu dan memanggil Kyuhyun. Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Dan di pojok toilet itu ada sebuah linggis. Donghae meraihnya dan mencoba membuka paksa pintu itu.

Trekkk

Berhasil. Donghae berhasil membukanya. Segera, ia membukanya dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang terduduk dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya.

"Kyu, _gwaenchana?" _Ujar Donghae sambil mengguncangkan bahu Kyuhyun.

"..." Hening. Tidak ada balasan dari kyuhyun. Bahkan pergerakan pun tidak ada.

"Kyu?" Sekali Kyuhyun memanggil Kyuhyun. Dan lagi, tidak ada balasan sama sekali.

Donghae mulai mendekatkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangannya mulai menyentuh seragam yang masih Kyuhyun kenakan.

"Kyu-" Ucapan Donghae terputus saat dorongan kecil yang ia lakukan pada tubuh Kyuhyun menyebabkan tubuh Kyuhyun tergerak dan akhirnya berbaring dengan posisi miring. Untungnya bilik toilet itu sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran toilet sekolah pada umumnya.

"-hyun." Donghae kaget dan segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya melihat bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

Bagaimana ia tidak kaget, kalau sekarang ini yang ia lihat adalah muka kyuhyun sangat pucat seperti seperti salju, bibir yang mulai membiru, darah yang sudah mengering di bawah hidungnya dan juga sudah mengotori bajunya.

"K-Kyu..." Donghae mulai mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Donghae segera berlutut disamping tubuh itu dan mulai mengguncang pelan tubuh itu.

Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada anak yang terbaring di depannya ini. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menitikkan air matanya.

Ia tidak larut terlalu lama merasa bersalah dan menghapus titik-titik air mata di pipinya, sesaat kemudian ia memeriksa tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh. Dada anak itu tidak menunjukkan pergerakkan.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan tangannya pada hidung Kyuhyun. Ia merasa setidak angin yang menerpa kulit jarinya. Itu menandakan napas Kyuhyun sangat lemah.

Setelah itu, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia membopong tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas punggungnya.

"Kyu, kumohon bertahanlah." Guman Donghae dengan berlari sekencang mungkin meyusuri koridor sekolah itu menuju mobilnya agar segera membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit untuk mendapat pertolongan.

.

.

.

.

Jungsoo dan Kangin tiba bersamaan di rumahnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan namun tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka.

Sudah pukul 9 malam. Saat mereka masuk, tidak ada suara apapun. Hening.

"_Hyung_, sepertinya Hyukie sudah tidur duluan." Kangin mulai bersuara.

Jungsoo melepas kacamatanya kemudian pertanyaan Kangin,

"Hm.. Baiklah kalau begitu kau juga beristirahatlah." Jungsoo mulai tersenyum sejenak. Kangin yang melihatnya pun segera mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkannya menuju lantai dua rumah mereka dimana kamarnya berada.

Saat Kangin sudah tidak terlihat, Jungsoo sendiri.

Entah apa yang membawanya sehingga ia kemudian terduduk di kursi ruang tamu.

Ia hanya duduk dan termenung mengingat masa lalunya.

_Flashback_

"_Hyung-ie~~" Teriak seorang anak berusia 5 tahun dengan suara cemprengnya yang memekakan telinga._

"_Ada apa Kyunnie?" Jawab seorang anak berusia 13 tahun yang baru saja keluar dari dapur._

"_Mainan kyu rucak hyung-ie." Anak itu kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat mukanya menjadi sedih yang terlihat lucu bagi hyungnya itu._

_Anak yang lebih tua dari Kyuhyun yang dapat diketahui sebagai Jungsoo kemudian tersenyum dan mengacak surai madu dari adiknya itu._

"_Baiklah. Berikan pada hyung, akan hyung coba perbaiki." Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil mainan itu. Kyuhyun memberikan mainannya itu ke tangan sang hyung._

_Beberapa saat kemudian Jungsoo sudah memperbaiki kerusakan yang ada pada mainan adiknya itu._

"_Ini mainanmu, sudah hyung perbaiki." Kata Jungsoo sambil menyerahkan mainan Kyuhyun._

"_Yeyyyy.. Gomawo hyung-ie. Kyu cayang Jungcoo hyungie" Kata Kyuhyun bersorak gembira dan memeluk hyungnya itu. Jungsoo tersentak karena tindakan tiba-tiba itu. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan adiknya._

"_Hyung juga." Ucapnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya._

"_Ya, Ya.. Kau tidak sayang pada kami, Kyunie?" Suara yang datang tiba-tiba itu berasal dari anak berusia 10 tahun yang sedang menggenggam tangan adik lagi yang berusia 6 tahun. Lebih tua setahun dari Kyuhyun._

"_Tentu caja aku juga menyayangi Kangin hyung dan Hyukie hyung. Eomma dan appa juga." Kyuhyun berkata dengan riang sambil menunjukkan giginya dan memeluk semua hyungnya._

_End of Flashback_

Mengingat masa-masa itu dada Jungsoo terasa sesak. Sangat sesak, seperti tidak bisa bernapas.

Jungso menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Sejenak, ia menangis. Namun, dengan segera ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Donghae segera memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit itu. Ia kemudian bergegas membuka pintu jok belakang dan membopong tubuh Kyuhyun kembali.

"Dokter! Suster! Kumohon tolong aku." Teriak Donghae. Semua orang melihat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa dengan dia, tuan? Suster, tolong ambilkan kasur dorong." Kata seorang Dokter yang menghampiri Donghae.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Ku mohon tolong dia." Ucap Donghae memohon pada Dokter yang dihadapannya itu.

"Akan kami usahakan. Sekarang mari kita dorong hingga ruang UGD." Dokter dan Donghae mulai mendorong kasur itu. Dan Beberapa suster ikut membantu membantu mendorong kasur yang di atasnya terdapat Kyuhyun.

Sewaktu di dorong, Kyuhyun sedikit membuka matanya. Ia melihat langit-langit ruangan berwarna putih dan terus bergerak. Ia melirik samping kirinya, ia melihat seseorang mengenakan baju putih. Kemudian ia melirik samping kanannya, dan ia melihat sosok orang yang sangat ia ketahui. Ia sadar itu adalah sahabat Hyungnya, yakni Donghae.

Donghae melihat Kyuhyun sedikit membuka matanya dan melirik padanya. Ia kemudian merundukkan kepalanya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Bertahanlah Kyunnie." Bisik Donghae dan memegang tangan Kyuhyun erat tanpa berhenti mendorong ranjang dorong itu.

Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya walaupun sudah setengah sadar. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan kembali menutup matanya.

.

.

Changmin sedang menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu karena sepulang dari Jepang sehabis mengunjungi orang tuanya, _hyung_nya menghubunginya untuk datang menemuinya di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Aish kalau aku bertemu dengan tiang listrik itu, akan ku habisi dia. Dia tidak mengerti apa kalau perjalanan dari Jepang itu melelahkan. Huh." Changmin menggerutu tidak jelas.

Dia marah karena _hyung_nya itu tidak ada di ruangannya.

Dia terus menggerutu tanpa henti hingga akhirnya ia mencapai perempatan lorong itu. Ia melihat ada seorang pasien yang sedang di dorong.

Ia berhenti sejenak untuk membiarkan itu terlebih dahulu.

Badannya menegang. Walaupun hanya sekilas, namun ia tahu siapa itu. Ia sangat tahu. Itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Ia berdiri kaku dan kemungkinan otaknya masih memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kyu..." Gumannya kemudian ikut berlari.

.

.

.

"Mohon tunggu di luar sebentar." Kata seorang suster saat mereka sudah tiba di depan ruang UGD.

Donghae yang terlihat cemas hanya menggangguk pasrah, membiarkan suster itu kembali masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan itu.

Ia kemudian duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Donghae masih larut dengan kecemasan akan Kyuhyun.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Langkah kaki terburu-buru menggema di lorong itu. Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berlari itu.

Perlahan anak laki-laki yang berlari itu menghentikan langkahnya dan merundukkan badannya dan memegang lututnya untuk menetralkan napasnya sehabis berlari.

"Hosh... Kyu.. Kyuhyun Hosh kenapa?" Kata Changmin dengan masih terengah engah.

"Dia.. Dia terkunci di kamar mandi sekolah hingga hampir menjelang malam." Jawab Donghae.

"MWO?! BAGAIMANA BISA?! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA?!" pekik Changmin. Ia sangat kaget bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu bisa terjebak di sana. Sahabat? Ya. Changmin sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai sahabatnya walau Kyuhyun belum menganggapnya apa-apa.

"Sudahlah... Walau aku menceritakannya juga kau tidak akan mengerti." Setelah mengucapkan itu. Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya beberapa saat.

Changmin terduduk di samping Donghae. Shock. Itu sudah pasti.

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi diantara mereka selanjutnya. Namun apa yang ada di dalam hati mereka sama, mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Satu jam..

Dua jam..

Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang keluar dari dalam sana untuk menjelaskan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Ceklek

Mata mereka tertuju pada pintu ruangan yang ada di depan mereka. Dan terlihatlah seorang sosok tinggi dan berpakaian warna putih.

Donghae yang pertama kali sadar, segera menghampiri dokter itu.

"Uisanim, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Donghae dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Dia..."

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Annyeong Readers~~~

Kimchan balik lagi nih hihihihi

Sebenarnya mau pos ini kemarin malam, Cuma pas mau ketik ending chapter ini, tiba-tiba mati lampu-_-

Aku senang banget dapat respon positif dari semua yang udah review.. Makasih banget lho :*

Dan itu menjadi dorongan untuk ngelanjutin menulis.

Sekali lagi untuk saran-sarannya kimchan ucapkan terima kasih banyak

Kalau ada typo, maafin yah soalnya kalau mau ngedit aku malas kadang-kadang. Dan untuk chap ini kimchan posnya jam 5:40 pagi jadi aku ga sempet karena harus kesekolah jam 6 hehe

Yang minta Changmin, Chapter ini udah ada Changminnya yah.. dan mengenai keluarga changmin sudah dijelaskan disini.. Untuk Hyungnya Changmin, nanti muncul chapter depan..

Yang bilang ini agak mirip dengan cerita author lain seperti jiyeoon dan Park Hyeo Bi, aku minta maaf yah.. Aku sama sekali ga meniru karya orang lain. Karna ini semua murni dari pikiranku sendiri. Tapi kalo di bilang mirip gitu, aku minta maaf banget karna aku tidak sengaja. Dan aku memang akui cerita kayak gini udah pasaran banget. Maaf sekali lagi yaa. Akan aku usahain buat beda untuk selanjutnya. Dan author-author yang disebutkan itu author fav aku juga.

Ahhh iya.. Makasih juga buat yang udah follow atau favorite ff ini kkk :*

Saran-saran untuk kelanjutan ff ini atau pun saran lainnya mengenai cara menulis saya akan terus saya terima.

Last.. Mind to review this Chapter?

Thank Youu

**Kimchan**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun [18]

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1) [26]

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2) [23]

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3) [19]

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend [18]

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain.

NOTE:  
Baca Author notes setelah baca yah ;))

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

"_Bisakah kalian sedetik saja menyayangiku?"_

_\- Park Kyuhyun -_

_**Sebelumnya..**_

Satu jam..

Dua jam..

Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang keluar dari dalam sana untuk menjelaskan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Ceklek

Mata mereka tertuju pada pintu ruangan yang ada di depan mereka. Dan terlihatlah seorang sosok tinggi dan berpakaian warna putih.

Donghae yang pertama kali sadar, segera menghampiri dokter itu.

"Uisanim, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Donghae dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Dia..."

_**Happy Reading~!**_

_**Selanjutnya..**_

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja saat ini. Namun karena penyakit pneumothoraxnya kambuh, kondisinya menjadi sangat lemah. Ditambah lagi ia mengalami hipotermia ringan. Jadi untuk saat ini biarkan ia beristirahat dulu. Tapi sewaktu memeriksanya tadi kami menemukan beberapa kejanggalan di otaknya. Apa dulu ia pernah kecelakaan?" Jelas Dokter itu panjang lebar mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

Sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan dokter itu, Donghae berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan. Dan akhirnya ia mengingat kejadian itu.

Ia kemudian mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne, uisanim. Dia pernah kecelakaan sekali saat dia berumur sekitar 7 tahun." Ujar Donghae.

"Begitukah? Kalau cuma sekali,tidak mungkin mengakibatkan sesuatu dalam otaknya." Gumanan dokter itu yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Donghae.

"Seingat saya dia Cuma pernah mengalami kecelakaan sekali." Donghae menjawab gumanan Dokter itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Setelah dia mulai membaik, kami akan melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan untuk mengecek kesehatannya. Sekarang anda sudah bisa masuk ke dalam." Kata Dokter itu. Ia membiarkan Donghae masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam ruangan itu.

Namun, saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali di ruangannya, ia menangkap seorang laki-laki yang mendudukkan badannya di kursi depan ruangan itu sambil menudukan kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat familiar. Dan ia tahu saat jarak antara kedua sudah semakin dekat.

"Changmin-ah.." Kata dokter itu sambil memegang bahu laki-laki itu yang ternyata adik kandungnya.

Changmin kaget dengan tepukan di bahunya itu, sehingga dengan segera ia mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap ke orang tersebut.

"Hyung..." Changmin menatap sendu hyungnya itu. Perasaannya sedang bercampur aduk saat ini. Untuk saat ini, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam sana dan melupakan kemarahannya pada hyungnya.

"Waeyo, Min? Ada apa denganmu, hm?" Yunho, sang hyung sekaligus dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping Changmin dan merangkul lembut bahu sang dongsaeng. Ia memang belum mengerti mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi pada diri dongsaengnya itu.

"Hiks... Aku tak berguna, hyung.. Hiks.. Aku tak berguna sama sekali.." Changmin mulai menangis karena merutuki dirinya yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri saja beberapa hari ini. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, ia bahkan menyayangi sejak saat itu entah karena apa. Ia seperti tahu, apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan dengan hanya menatap matanya saja walaupun Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menyembunyikan emosinya. Ia benar-benar sudah menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Shhhttt.. Jangan berkata seperti itu. Siapa bilang kau tidak berguna? Kau sangat berguna, min-ah." Kata Yunho menenangkan Changmin. Ia kemudian membawa Changmin ke dalam pelukannya itu. Changmin tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya saja ia terus menangis hingga sesegukan di dada Yunho. Yunho sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan bajunya yang basah akibat air mata Changmin.

Selang beberapa menit, Changmin mulai berhenti menangis. Namun, isakan-isakan kecil masih terdengar.

"Kalau kau sudah tenang, kau bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu." Yunho kembali membuka suaranya sambil mengelus surai sang adik.

Changmin terdiam sebentar kemudian mengelap bekas-bekas air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"Aku.. aku adalah teman Kyuhyun di sekolah." Changmin mulai angkat bicara dengan pandangan menuju ke lantai.

"Tidak usah kau lanjutkan. Hyung sudah mengerti." Ucap Yunho agar dongsaengnya tidak menceritakan kelanjutannya. Karena memang ia sudah mengerti apa yang membuat Changmin menjadi seperti itu. Ia hyung kandung Changmin, sehingga ia mengerti bagaimana sifat Changmin. Ia akan seperti ini jika ia mulai menyayangi seseorang.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Nanti kau bisa kembali lagi ke sini setelah itu." Lanjut Yunho. Ia memang melihat guratan kelelahan dari wajah dongsaengnya itu.

"Baiklah hyung. Tapi, aku ingin melihat Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu." Kata Changmin.

"Hm. Datanglah ke ruanganku jika kau sudah ingin pulang, hyung akan pulang bersamamu." Changmin mengiyakan pernyataan Yunho dengan anggukan singkatnya. Yunho tersenyum pada Changmin dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan kembali ke ruangannya dan meninggalkan dongsaengnya sendiri.

Changmin belum beranjak. Ia masih ingin menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk menemui Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan itu, terdapat sebuah ranjang yang di atasnya terbaring seseorang yang tergolek lemah dengan masker oksigen yang bertengger diatas hidung dan sebagian wajahnya.

Donghae miris melihat tubuh yang tak berdaya itu. Ia perlahan mendekati ranjang itu dengan langkah lembut. Setelah sampai di dekat Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah itu, Dongahae menatap lekat kepada Kyuhyun.

Pandangannya ia tujukan pada tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak tertusuk jarum infus dan kemudian menyentuhnya lembut, bahkan sangat lembut, bagai ia memegang sesuatu yang sangat rapuh. Tidak lama setelah itu, tangan Kyuhyun mulai menujukan pergerakan kecil. Donghae sedikit melebarkan matanya dan kemudian ia melihat lagi pergerakan itu dengan sangat jelas. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Ia melihat mata Kyuhyun yang mulai terbuka perlahan.

"Kyu..." Ucap Donghae pelan.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Ia berkedip pelan beberapa saat. Setelah itu ia melirik tangan kirinya karena ia merasa ada yang memegang tangannya dan kemudian mengangkat sedikit pandangannya sehingga dapat melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu.

Donghae. Ia memang merasa kaget namun ia tidak dapat mengekspresikan kekagetannya itu karena tubuhnya saat ini benar benar lemas.

"Dong.. hae.. hy-hyung.." Kata Kyuhyun yang menyerupai bisikan namun Donghae berusaha untuk mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Hmm? Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Kau pasti benar benar lemas, kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas.

"To.. long.. jangan.. be.. ri.. ta..hu hyung.. deul." Kyuhyun kembali berkata dengan pelan.

"Hmm.. Tidurlah. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu mereka." Donghae mengusap pelan surai Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sebagai sahabat Eunhyuk, ia benar-benar merasa kecewa dengan tindakan Eunhyuk yang memang selalu kelewatan dalam menyiksa Kyuhyun.

Ceklek.

Changmin melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Donghae menatapnya dalam, tapi setelahnya donghae kembali pada Kyuhyun sambil memegang tangannya.

Changmin melangkah ke samping ranjang lainnya. Kyuhyun yang belum menutup matanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin walau dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan.

"Kyu.. mianhae.." Ucap Changmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa sesak dalam dadanya kembali mencuat saat melihat Kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

Telapak Tangan Changmin yang berada sangat dekat denga telapak tangan Kyuhyun, memungkinkan Kyuhyun untuk mendekatkan tangannya pada tangan changmin.

Changmin yang merasakan itu, kemudian melirik tangannya lalu menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti. Saat Changmin menatap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga melengkungkan senyuman pada Changmin. Setelah itu, mata Kyuhyun terpejam. Aktifitas itu memang menguras banyak energinya.

Changmin kemudian membalas senyuman Kyuhyun walau Kyuhyun sudah menutup matanya.

"Cepatlah sembuh kawan.." Ucap Changmin dengan haru karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat senyuman Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai terbit dari ufuk timur. Para penghuni rumah megah itu sudah mulai terbangun dan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Mereka semua bertemu satu sama lain saat akan menuju ke meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan mereka. Biasanya setiap pagi Kyuhyun akan menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat sama sekali. Malah pagi ini, sarapan mereka disiapkan oleh sang pembantu.

"Ajumma, Dimana anak itu?" Kangin yang membuka suara pertama kali langsung bertanya pada Bibi Lee.

"Saya tidak melihat tuan muda Kyuhyun pagi ini, tuan." Setelah menjawab pertanyaan sang majikan, ia membungkuk undur diri dari sana, sebab ia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung. Seenaknya saja ia tidak pulang." Kangin mulai emosi.

"Iya hyung. Tunggu saja setelah dia pulang nanti. Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya." Ucap Hyukjae.

Jungsoo kembali dalam keheningannya.

"Kalian duduklah dan makan sarapan kalian. Setelah itu kita berangkat bersama." Jungsoo langsung duduk di kursi tengan, sedangkan Kangin dan Eunhyuk duduk di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

Mereka kemudian menyantap makanannya masing-masing dalam keheningan. Setelah itu mereka berangkat bersama.

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan yang Kyuhyun tempati sedari tadi malam, hanya terdapat Donghae yang tidur disamping Kyuhyun. Changmin memang langsung pamit pulang setelah memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur semalam.

Kyuhyun yang mulai tersadar dan melihat Donghae yang ada di sampingnya. Pergerakan kecil yang tidak sengaja Kyuhyun buat, menyebabkan Donghae merasa sedikit terusik dan kemudian membuka matanya.

Ia menguap sesaat setelah itu dan memandang Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Kau sudah bangun,Kyu? Bagaiman? Apa kau merasa sakit?" Tanya Donghae beruntun.

"Aniyo, hyung. Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?" Kata Kyuhyun. Jelas saja Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu karena ini masih hari jumat, dan sekolah belum libur.

Donghae menggeleng, "Sebaiknya aku menemanimu hari ini." Ia merekahkan senyumannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat bahagia melihat ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya lagi seintim ini. Bahkan ia sudah lupa akan perasaan itu, namun saat ini ia kembali teringat dan merasa bahagia tapi sedih karena bukan para hyungnya yang melakukannya padanya.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, hyung. Sebaiknya hyung pulang dan beristirahat. Dan... Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku, hyung." Kyuhyun kembali dengan senyum tulusnya.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun dulunya juga begitu dekat karena Donghae merupakan sahabat Eunhyuk. Namun, ketika Eunhyuk membenci Kyuhyun, ia juga ikut menjauhinya karena ia takut menyakiti hati sahabatnya. Namun ia juga merasa di sisi lain, ia tidak mau menjauhi Kyuhyun karena menurutnya Kyuhyun anak yang sangat baik dan periang. Selain itu, ia merasa memang bukan Kyuhyunlah yang bersalah.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan begitu. Baiklah aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu dan kembali ke sini siang hari."  
"Terserah Hyung saja kalau begitu." Kyuhyun mengalah. Ia memang tidak memaksa orang lain.

"Hm.. Baik-baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Donghae pamit dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

.

Hyung Changmin – Dokter Shim Yunho – membuka pelan pintu ruangan yang di tempati oleh pasien yang ia rawat semalam yang juga merupakan teman Changmin.

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ssi. Bagaimana perasaan pagi ini?" Ucapan Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun dari dunia khayalnya.

"Oh.. Uisanim. Aku sudah merasa baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku hyung dari Changmin, jadi jangan sungkan padaku, ne?" Yunho semakin mendekat. "Dan aku Shim Yunho. Panggil aku hyung saja ya." Lanjutnya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah hyung." Kyuhyun menanggapi pernyataan Yunho.

"Hm. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Apa kau pernah mengalami kecelakaan beberapa kali sebelumnya?" Raut Yunho mulai menjadi serius.

"Aku Cuma sekali mengalami kecelakaan saat aku berusia 7 tahun. Dan sepertinya aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan kita." Kyuhyun juga menunjukan wajah seriusnya namun, itu luntur karena perkataannya yang selanjutnya.

"Jika hyung ingin memprediksi penyakitku yang lain, maka hyung tidak perlu repot-repot karena aku sudah mengetahuinya." Kyuhyun tersenyum terpaksa sambil melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan? Apa kau pernah memeriksakannya sebelumnya?" Tanya Yunho penasaran. Ia baru saja ingin mengutarakan keinginannya untuk mengecek keadaan keseluruhan kondisi Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya hal itu sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

"Ya.. Aku pernah melakukan pemeriksaan sekali dan itu sebulan yang lalu. Jadi, hyung tidak perlu lagi mengecek kondisiku lagi untuk memastikan prediksimu." Jawab Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Jadi.. Jadi penyakitmu..." 

_**To Be Continued**_

Annyeong readers~~ Balik lagi nih dengan Chapter 5~~ *tebar mawar*

Saya sangat senang dengan respon yang baik dari semua readers.. Makasih yaaa

Untuk yang sudah favorite atau follow ff ini, aku ucapin banyak terima kasih juga..

Oh iya, aku tetap menerima saran-saran, ide-ide untuk next chapter ataupun perbaikan ff ini.. Semua akan saya terima dengan senang hati ;))

Dan seperti biasa kalau ada typo, mohon di maafin soalnya aku ga edit ulang..

Btw, aku mau pasang target buat reviewnya nih.. boleh ya? Soalnya aku liat di viewersnya itu udah lebih dari 2k+ viewers tapi yang review Cuma dikit;;; bukannya aku pengen banyak review, tapi karena aku penulis baru yang baru mulai debut(?), jadi aku merasa saran-saran dari readers sekalian ataupun sekedar meninggalkan jejak saja di kotak review..

Review kalian itu sangat berpengaruh banget untuk tulisanku ke depan nantinya, jadi aku mohon banget yaaa

**Targetnya 120 reviewers**, jadi aku akan pos chapter selanjutnya setelah melewati target itu..

Aku minta tolong banget yah guys~~ Karena review kalian itu penyemangatku buat nulis chapter selanjutnya.

Kayaknya aku udah banyak banget ngomongnya.. udahan aja ya hahahaha

Last, Mind to review this story? ;)))

Thank Youuuuuu

**\- Kimchan83 -**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun [18]

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1) [26]

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2) [23]

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3) [19]

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend [18]

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain karena cerita ini berasal 100% dari pikiran saya dan mungkin memang terinspirasi dari beberapa ff dengan tema brothership yang pernah saya baca

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

"_Aku bertahan karena kalian.. karena aku ingin kembali merasakan kasih sayang yang pernah kalian berikan.. hyungdeul.."_

_\- Park Kyuhyun –_

_**Sebelumnya..**_

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan? Apa kau pernah memeriksakannya sebelumnya?" Tanya Yunho penasaran. Ia baru saja ingin mengutarakan keinginannya untuk mengecek keadaan keseluruhan kondisi Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya hal itu sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

"Ya.. Aku pernah melakukan pemeriksaan sekali dan itu sebulan yang lalu. Jadi, hyung tidak perlu lagi mengecek kondisiku lagi untuk memastikan prediksimu." Jawab Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Jadi.. Jadi penyakitmu..."

_**Happy Reading~!**_

_**Selanjutnya..**_

"Jadi.. Jadi penyakitmu..." Kata-kata Yunho terputus. Ia melirik ke arah wajah Kyuhyun dan ia melihat senyuman miris yang terlukis disana.

"Ya.. Penyakitku adalah.. Tumor otak. Jika dugaanmu itu, maka kau memang dokter yang hebat." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia menatap Yunho dalam sambil tetap memasang senyum mirisnya itu yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Yunho terdiam. Dari matanya, dapat Yunho lihat penderitaan yang sudah lama anak itu alami. Bahkan hatinya pun mulai bergejolak melihat penderitaan yang terpancar dari manik onyx itu.

"Tapi, jika bukan karena kecelakaan, apa yang menyebabkanmu menderita tumor otak? Apa pernah salah satu dari keluargamu menderita penyakit itu?" Tany Yunho penasaran.

"Kata dokter yang pernah memeriksaku, dia mengatakan bahwa penyakitku ini disebabkan oleh faktor gen. Sepertinya pernah, karena sewaktu kecil aku melihat kakekku sekali berobat di rumah sakit dan semakin parah hingga ia meninggal." Jelas Kyuhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Hm." Guman Yunho yang tampak berpikir.

"Hyung... kumohon jangan beritahu Donghae hyung ataupun Changmin mengenai penyakitku ini. Aku.. tidak ingin membuat orang lain mencemasakanku atau kerepotan karena mengurusku." Kata Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memohon kepada Yunho. Yunho yang melihat tersebut seperti tidak bisa untuk menolak permohonan itu.

"Ne.. Kau tenang saja. Tapi sebaiknya kau menjalani beberapa terapi agar tumor itu tidak berkembang terlalu cepat dan meminum obat untuk mengatasi sakit yang sewaktu-waktu bisa kau alami kapan saja." Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti mengapa Changmin sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dan berusaha untuk melindunginya walaupun mereka baru saja bertemu untuk beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi untuk terapi.. aku tidak bisa. Bisa kau menuliskan obat-obat yang harus kuminum nanti setelah keluar dari sini, hyung?" Kyuhyun menolak dengan halus. Ia bukannya menolak untuk terapi karena ia tidak memiliki uang, tapi entah mengapa ia sangat bersyukur mendapat penyakit itu. Karena dengan penyakit itu, ia mungkin bisa lebih cepat menyusul orang tuanya? Entahlah mengapa ia berpikir demikian..

.

.

.

Yunho sudah memberikan resep obat-obatan yang harus Kyuhyun konsumsi sebelum Changmin dan Donghae datang. Kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya ia meminta izin dari Kyuhyun untuk tidak menemaninya sampai dongsaengnya datang. Karena ia memiliki banyak pasien saat ini.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun mengiyakannya karena tidak ingin merepotkan Yunho.

Donghae dan Changmin datang bersamaan. Mereka menemani Kyuhyun hingga larut malam. Mereka melakukan berbagai hal untuk menghibur hati Kyuhyun.

Saat ini Kyuhyun bersyukur karena setidaknya masih ada orang yang masih sudi memberikannya kasih sayang.

Mulai sekarang, ia akan mengakui Changmin sebagai sahabatnya. Ia telah menyampaikan hal itu pada Changmin dan Changmin merespon dengan baik.

Dengan senyum kecil Kyuhyun mulai berbicara,

"Changmin-ah.. Kau.. Kau mau menjadi sahabatku?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya.. Tentu saja, Kyu. Kau tidak perlu memintanya, karena aku sudah menjadi sahabatmu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu." Changmin tersenyum senang. Kemudian ia mulai mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan hangat.

Kyuhyun merasa haru mulai menyeruak di dalam hatinya ketika mendengar ungkapan Changmin. Karena jelas saja, selama ini ia selalu mendapat perlakuan yang sangat tidak layak dari teman-temannya.

Donghae yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu pun mulai tersenyum dan juga ia merasa haru karena Kyuhyun sudah mulai tersenyum walaupun tidak seperti sewaktu ia kecil. Donghae berharap jika senyumannya itu akan tetap terlukis di wajah bocah itu.

.

.

.

Pada malam harinya, Kyuhyun menyuruh Donghae dan Changmin untuk kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Dengan sedikit paksaan pada keduanya, akhirnya dengan berat hati mereka pulang.

Sekarang tinggal Kyuhyun yang duduk termenung di ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat peristiwa sewaktu ia masih kecil dulu.

_Flashback_

_BRUKKK  
"Akhhh.. Appoyo.. hiks hiks hiks hyungdeul.. hiks.. hiks eomma~~" Seorang bocah kecil berumur 6 tahun itu menangis karena ia terjatuh saat ia berlari menuju rumahnya sehabis dari sekolahnya yang baru._

_Ya, hari itu adalah hari yang membahagiakaan untuknya karena ia pertama kali masuk sekolah dasar._

"_Aigooo.. Kyunie-ah.. Kau kenapa, nak?" Setelah mendengar tangisan yang ia kenal dari luar rumahnya yang besar itu, wanita yang berparas cantik itu segera menuju terasa rumahnya. Dan ia kaget melihat anak bungsunya yang sudah terduduk di pekarangan rumah mereka dengan luka di lutut kirinya. Jangan lupakan dengan linangan air mata yang terus saja mengalir dari pelupuk matanya._

"_Kyunie jatuh eomma.. hiks.. appo.. hiks.." Kyuhyun terusa saja menangis setelah menjawa eommanya._

"_Cup.. cup.. berhenti menangis yah sayang.. Eomma akan mengobati lukamu.." Wanita itu segera mengambil anaknya menuju gendongannya yang hangat._

"_Eum.." Kyuhyun mengangguk lucu. Wanita yang diketahui sebagai Nyonya Park – Eomma Kyuhyun – itu tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang ada di atas pipi anaknya itu dan segera berjalan masuk dan mengobati luka anaknya itu._

_._

_._

"_Eomma~~~ kami pulang." Ujar Seorang anak berusia 14 tahun, 11 tahun, dan 7 tahun itu secara bersama-sama setelah masuk di rumahnya._

_Namun mereka kaget dengan keadaan magnaenya khususnya kondisi lutut magnaenya yang sedang diobati ibunya._

"_Kalian sudah pulang?" Ujar Nyonya park setelah mendengar suara anak-anaknya._

"_Ne, eomma. Lutut Kyunnie, kenapa eomma?" Ujar seorang anak yang berusia 14 tahun atau dapat diketahui sebagi Hyung tertua diantara saudara-saudaranya – Jungsoo._

"_Dia tadi terjatuh saat di depan rumah tadi." Kata ibunya dengan kapas yang sudah dibaluri obat merah untuk mengobati lutut Kyuhyun kecil._

"_Cha.. Sudah selesai. Lain kali Kyunnie harus lebih berhati-hati lagi ya." Ucap Ibunya. "Kalian semua sebaiknya ganti baju, setelah itu kita makan siang bersama." Lanjut ibunya sambil memberekan peralatan P3K yang baru saja ia pakai dan berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan di meja makan setelah sebelumnya ia memasak makanan tersebut dibantu oleh pembantunya._

"_Ayo kita ke kamar Kyu." Ajak Eunhyuk sambil menggenggam tangan adiknya erat. Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan._

"_Aduh, magnaeku sangat manis." Ujar Kangin karena melihat ekspresi dongsaeng kecilnya itu yang benar-benar terlohat imut di matanya._

"_Ne.. magnae kita memang lucu kkk" Kikik Jungsoo dan setelahnya ia bersama Kangin, menyusul kedua dongsaeng mereka yang sudah terlebih dulu berjalan menuju kamarnya._

_End of Flashback_

Kyuhyun mengingat masa lalunya yang begitu indah. Ia sangat ingin itu terulang. Namun apakah itu bisa?  
Ia sangsi akan hal itu.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan.

Pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada satu titik yakni pada baju seragamnyanya yang ada di atas kursi.

Ia kemudian turun dari ranjang tersebut dengan langkah pelan dan mengambil bajunya. Dan secepat mungkin mengganti bajunya.

Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Di malam itu, anggota keluarga Park – Jungsoo, kangin, dan Eunhyuk – sedang bercakap di ruang tengah mereka. Walau sudah hampir larut, namun mereka masih menonton tv bersama dan saling bercengkrama satu sama lainnya.

Namun, kegiatan mereka dihentikan oleh bunyi pintu yang terbuka.

Mereka semua secara serempak melirik ke arah pintu dan melihat Kyuhyun yang masuk dengan seragamnya yang terlihat kotor.

Kyuhyun yang melihat seluruh hyungnya yang berkumpul di ruang tengah dan sedang menatapnya tajam itu segera menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Dari mana saja kau, anak sial?" Jungsoo mulai berdiri mendekati Kyuhyun dan diikuti Kangin dan Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae hyungdeul.. Aku.. Aku menginap di rumah temanku untuk mengerjakan tugas." Kyuhyun semakin menunduk. Namun, wajahnya yang pucat karena belum terlalu pulih itu masih tetap terlihat.

"Hahahahha Kau pikir kami percaya dengan alasanmu itu, huh? Jangan kau pikir bisa sesuka hatimu untuk tidak pulang!" Kangin tertawa dengan sinis sambil membentak Kyuhyun.

"M-mianhae hyung-" Kata Kyuhyun terptong saat mendengar bentakan dari hyung tertuanya.

"DIAM KAU! DAN JANGAN LAGI SEBUT KAMI HYUNG MU! Karena rasanya aku tidak pernah memiliki dongsaeng sial sepertimu." Bentak Jungsoo dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Kyuhyun semakin takut hingga membuat badannya bergetar ketakutan.

"HAH! Aku sungguh muak denganmu." Ujar Eunhyuk dengan malas melihat Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot seketika.

"Kumohon maafkan aku hyungdeul.. a-aku.. Kumohon maafkan aku.. hiks hiks." Kyuhyun terus menangis sesegukan sambil berlutut dan memohon di depan ketiga hyungnya.

"Maafmu tidak bisa mengembalikan orang tua kami. Jadi berharap saja kau." Kata Jungsoo Dingin.

Mendengar semua perkataan, bentakan dan penolakan atas dirinya dari para hyungnya, membuat hati Kyuhyun begitu sakit seperti tergores-gores oleh pisau tak kasat mata.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat berhenti menangis mendengarnya.

"BERHENTI MENANGIS! KAU PIKIR TANGISANMU BERHARGA, HAH!? Kami tidak akan pernah tersentuh walau kau menangis darah sekalipun!" Teriak Kangin yang merasa jengah dengan tangisan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun berhenti menangis namun air mata tidak berhenti mengalir. Di dalam hatinya, sudah benar-benar porak-poranda karena hyungdeulnya. Ia berdiri.

"Kalau.. memang kalian tidak bisa menerimaku walau sedetik saja.. aku tidak apa-apa.. Jika memang kalian sudah muak denganku, maka aku akan segera pergi dan lenyap dari hadapan kalian. Tapi kumohon tunggu sebentar lagi.. setelah itu.. aku benar-benar akan menghilang dari pandangan kalian. Tapi setelah aku pergi, aku mohon tetaplah hidup bahagia." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar dengan air mata yang masih senantiasa mengalir. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menunduk.

Dalam hati para hyungnya, mulai khawatir akan apa yang terjadi dan maksud omongan Kyuhyun. Namun, mereka tidak memusingi hal itu.

"Tentu saja kami akan bahagia. Bahkan sangat bahagia. Kau hanyalah sesuatu yang kami anggap sampah yang perlu di hilangkan." Kata Eunhyuk yang bear-benar membuat Kyuhyun menjadi semakin sakit.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji akan pergi secepat yang aku bisa." Setelah mengatakan itu ia melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya meninggalkan para hyungnya itu di ruang tengah.

Sedangkan mereka terdiam sejenak dan melangkah juga menuju kamar masing-masing.

Jungsoo yang masih kepikiran dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

'_maka aku akan segera pergi dan lenyap dari hadapan kalian. Tapi kumohon tunggu sebentar lagi.. setelah itu.. aku benar-benar akan menghilang dari pandangan kalian.'_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan maksud ucapa Kyuhyun itu.

Dalam hati, ia terus merutuki sikapnya tadi. Ia benar-benar merasa sudah lewat batas. Namun, salahkan saja peristiwa itu yang membuatnya terus menyalahkan Kyuhyun tanpa henti hingga saat ini.

Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Ia kemudian menutup matanya dan beristirahat.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kyuhyun bangun dengan cepat dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk para hyungnya. Namun, saat ia akan meletakkan masakan yang telah ia masak di atas meja makan, tiba-tiba saja sakit dikepalanya datang. Untungnya ia masih kuat dan segera meletakkan makanan itu terlebih dahulu.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram rambutnya karena sakit yang ia alami begitu dahsyat. Setelah itu, darah dari hidungnya menetes. Dan ia melihat darah itu sudah mengotori meja makan. Ia benar-benar kaget dan segera mengelap darah itu dengan baju yang ia gunakan. Lalu ia pergi ke westafel untuk membersihkan darah itu dari hidungnya. Ia berusaha menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menghentikan darah itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, mimisannya sudah berhenti. Namun, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk melangkah kembali ke kamarnya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk ke sekolah.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Holaaaaa~~ Kimchan balik lagi nih hehehehe

Sesuai perjanjian aku publish Chapter 6nya setelah target tercapai~~

Aku ga nyangka banget kalau targetnya sudah melampaui batas hehehe Bener-bener terharu :')

Bahkan tadi pagi pas aku baru bangun aja udah banyak notif review di email kkkk

Tapi tenang aja aku ga bakalan pasang target lagi untuk chapter selanjutnya kok.. kkkk

Walaupun begitu, tetap di review yah guys, atau sekedar meninggalkan jejak kalau kalian sudah baca ff abal yang aku buat ini.

Jadi please, yang dari Chap 1 sampe chap 5 kemaren masih jadi SiDers, tinggalin jejak yah.

Saran dan perbaikan dari kalian itu sangat berarti buat kelanjutan ff ini.

Oh iya di review sebelumnya ada yang pengen Kyunya disiksa habis-habisan dan ada yang pengen Kyu ga terlalu disiksa.. Jadi aku agak bingung nentuinnya. Tapi kalau aku sendiri, aku lebih suka Kyuhyun disiksa habis-habisan sih hahahahaha *maap sparkyu lol

Dan untuk yang bilang, kalo ff ini masih kurang feelnya, aku akuin itu. Karena memang aku rada kurang dapat feel -_- jadi mungkin butuh refresh dikit..

Dan ada juga yang minta penyakitnya ga terlalu parah, tapi untuk saran ini, bukan aku tolak yah.. Tapi di dalam konsep aku sebelumnya, aku memang udah rencana buat Kyuhyun punya penyakit parah.. Jadi mianhae yaa..

Chapter kemarin aku tulis pneumothorax yah? Aduhhh itu bener-bener salah, harusnya asma.. yang kasih tau kesalahan itu aku tucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya..

Sebelum aku tutup, aku ngucapin terima kasih buat yang sudah kasih review, fav atau follow ff ini, dan New Reader welcome~~ 

Last, Mind to review my fic? ;)

Thank Youuuuu

_**\- KIMCHAN -**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun [18]

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1) [26]

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2) [23]

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3) [19]

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend [18]

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain karena cerita ini berasal 100% dari pikiran saya dan mungkin memang terinspirasi dari beberapa ff dengan tema brothership yang pernah saya baca tanpa disengaja sama sekali!

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

"_Aku menyayangi kalian melebihi diriku sendiri.."_

_\- Park Kyuhyun –_

_**Sebelumnya..**_

Ia memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram rambutnya karena sakit yang ia alami begitu dahsyat. Setelah itu, darah dari hidungnya menetes. Dan ia melihat darah itu sudah mengotori meja makan. Ia benar-benar kaget dan segera mengelap darah itu dengan baju yang ia gunakan. Lalu ia pergi ke westafel untuk membersihkan darah itu dari hidungnya. Ia berusaha menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menghentikan darah itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, mimisannya sudah berhenti. Namun, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk melangkah kembali ke kamarnya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk ke sekolah.

_**HAPPY READING~!**_

_**Selanjutnya..**_

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Jungsoo, Kangin dan Eunhyuk bersiap untuk melakukan aktifitas masing-masing dan kemudian setelah mereka selesai, mereka akan berjalan menuju meja makan untuk menyatap sarapan pagi mereka.

"Pagi, Jungsoo hyung, Kangin hyung." Sapa Eunhyuk dengan memasang _gummy smile_nya kepada kedua hyungnya itu.

"Pagi, Hyuk-ah~" Jawab Kangin dan Jungsoo bersamaan.

Setelah saapan itu berakhir, mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju meja makan dan menduduki kursi masing-masing. Namun, tiba-tiba,

"Omo! Darah siapa ini?" Kaget Eunhyuk saat melihat beberapa tetesan darah yang sepertinya mulai mengering di atas meja makan tepat di antaranya dengan Jungsoo.

Kangin dan Jungsoo segera melihat tetesan darah itu. Mereka juga ikut terkaget.

Entah di dalam hati Jungsoo, ia merasa itu adalah darah Kyuhyun. Namun ia menepisnya dan segera mengelap darah itu dengan tisu yang sudah disediakan di meja itu.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Kalian makan dengan cepat dan kita segera berangkat bersama. Ah.. Dan Kangin, bisa kau antar Eunhyuk? Aku harus berangkat secepatnya hari ini." Kata Jungsoo tenang dan mulai mengambil makanan yang tersedia di atas sana.

Sedangkan Kangin dan Eunhyuk yang masih bingung, segera mengendikkan bahunya dan mengikuti kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Jungsoo sebelumnya.

"Hmm.. Baiklah Hyung." Jawab Kangin.

Mereka makan dengan hening dan hikmat.

Tapi Kyuhyun yang sudah lengkap dengan baju seragam, tas punggung hitamnya dan sepatunya pun tiba-tiba muncul dengan langkah gontai dan dengan kepala menunduk ke bawah. Ia terus berjalan dengan menatap lantai tanpa memandang para hyungnya yang sedang makan di meja makan. Dapat terlihat, wajahnya saat ini sedang memasang raut murung dan lelah serta kulitnya yang begitu pucat dari biasanya.

Oh ayolah, Jungsoo, Kangin, dan Eunhyuk terus menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan lurus tanpa pamit pada mereka seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Di tambah lagi Kulit wajahnya yang begitu pucat. Tak ada yang tidak menyadari hal itu.

Walaupun memang pada dasarnya, kulit Kyuhyun memang putih pucat, namun, warnanya saat ini begitu berbeda.

Kangin yang mulai geram akhirnya pun berdiri dan menyusul Kyuhyun.

PLAK

Suara tamparan menggema di seluruh ruangan rumah itu. Entah apa yang merasuki Kangin sehingga ia menampar Kyuhyun di pagi hari seperti ini. Jungsoo dan Eunhyuk yang masih ada di ruang makan, bertatapan satu sama lain saat mendengar suara yang begitu keras itu dan berdiri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Tampak Kyuhyun sudah menghadap Kangin namun, ia masih menoleh ke samping sambil memegang pipinya yang mulai memerah akibat tamparan Kangin yang tidak bisa di katakan pelan.

"Kenap kau tidak menyapa kami, anak sial? Apa selain sial, kau juga tidak punya etika, HAH?!" Bentak Kangin tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kangin bingung mengapa ia sangat marah melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak menyapa mereka seperti biasanya. Dan ia juga kaget ketika tangannya terangkat begitu saja.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai mengangkat kembali wajahnya menghadap ke arah Kangin.

Ia tersenyum sinis dan menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Dan ia mulai mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya akibat tamparan Kangin itu.

"Hahahaha.. Haruskah aku melakukannya terus-menerus? Bahkan selama sebelas tahun ini, setiap aku menyapa ataupun pamit pada kalian, kalian tidak pernah membalasnya atau hanya melirik sinis padaku dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Kalian pikir aku tidak lelah? Cih Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran kalian tuan-tuan" Kata Kyuhyun mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sudah bisa lagi ia bendung.

"Ah.. Bahkan untuk memandangku saja kalian sepertinya sudah jijik dan tidak sudi lagi. Jadi sebaiknya, setelah ini TUAN Kangin sebaiknya mencuci tangan anda dengan baik. Baiklah, karena itu permintaan kalian, maka aku akan berpamitan. Aku pergi dulu, Tuan." Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat pada hyung-hyungnya sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu.

Sedangkan para hyungnya itu masih berdiri di posisi masing-masing dengan kaku.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju halte bis tempatnya biasa menunggu bis untuk ke sekolah. Namun selama perjalanan, cairan bening yang berasal dari pelupuk matanya tidak berhenti mengalir walau tidak ada isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

'_mianhae hyung..' _Batin Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja melakukan hal tadi secara spontan, dan itu membuatnya tidak berhenti merutuki kelakuannya itu.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya berubah menjadi seperti itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jungsoo sudah tiba di ruangannya di kantor. Ia terlihat kurang fokus untuk membaca berbagai kertas yang harus segera dia tanda tangani.

Ia berhenti sejenak dan memijat pelipisnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia rasakan terhadap Kyuhyun. Kadang kala ia terus menerus memikirkan adiknya itu, namun juga ia mengikuti egonya yang memang tiap kali mengingat Kyuhyun maka ia juga akan mengingat kejadian itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia bingung. Sangat Bingung.

Ia kembali teringat apa yang terjadi semalam hingga tadi pagi.

Sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir mengenai keberadaan Kyuhyun. Namun ia tidak menunjukkannya bukan karena tanpa alasan. Ia tidak menunujukkannya karena memang egonya untuk membenci Kyuhyun muncul untuk menghilangkan perasaannya yang bodoh itu. Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun tiba, memang ia memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat pucat. Ia bingung mengapa Kyuhyun tidak pulang hingga beberapa hari seperti itu. Kalaupun ia akan mengerjakan tugas, ia terlebih dahulu akan izin kepadanya walau tidak mendapatkan jawaban sama sekali.

Kemudian wajah Kyuhyun tadi pagi, tidak ada bedanya dengan semalam. Pucat. Bahkan jika diperhatikan secara seksama, tubuh Kyuhyun itu sangatlah kurus dan wajahnya sangat tirus.

Dan lagi ia dan saudaranya yang lain menemukan darah yang hampir mengering di atas meja makan.

Sudah pasti, maid yang lain tidak akan berada di dapur jika Kyuhyun ada. Maka sudah pasti itu darah Kyuhyun. Tidak ada lagi selain dia. Namun sekali lagi beribu-ribu pertanyaan muncul di benak Jungsoo. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia sakit? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

Munafik jika ia tidak penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya itu. Tapi apa daya.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar dan mencoba fokus kembali dengan pekerjaannya yang sudah menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, Kangin yang sudah tiba di kantornya yang memang berbeda dengan Jungsoo setelah mengantar Eunhyuk terlebih dahulu ke sekolahnya. SMA Shinhwa.

Ia terus memikirkan kejadian pagi tadi. Ia memijat pelipisnya sesekali untuk menghilangkan sakit di kepalanya.

Ia bingung, benar-benar bingung, mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal itu? Mengapa tangannya terangkat begitu saja dan menampar Kyuhyun? Mengapa ia bisa memaki Kyuhyun karena tidak menyapa mereka?  
Bukankah itu yang mereka inginkan?

Terlebih lagi perkataan Kyuhyun semalam benar-benar membuatnya bingung mengenai apa maksudnya.

'_Kalau.. memang kalian tidak bisa menerimaku walau sedetik saja.. aku tidak apa-apa.. Jika memang kalian sudah muak denganku, maka aku akan segera pergi dan lenyap dari hadapan kalian. Tapi kumohon tunggu sebentar lagi.. setelah itu.. aku benar-benar akan menghilang dari pandangan kalian. Tapi setelah aku pergi, aku mohon tetaplah hidup bahagia.'_

Perkataan itu terus saja terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

Ia berkali-kali mencoba memikirkannya namun, ia tetap saja tidak menemukan apa-apa.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tiba di halaman sekolahnya, berjalan lurus tanpa banyak ekspresi menuju kelasnya. Seperti biasa, ia menghiraukan perkataan-perkataan mengenai dirinya meski itu olokan atau apapun itu.

Saat ia sampai di kelasnya, semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Siapa yang tidak kaget kalau ia membukanya dengan sedikit keras, tidak sedikit memang yang langsung menatapnya sinis.

Ia tiba di bangkunya yang berada di bangku paling belakang dan segera membaringkan kepalanya diatas tumpukan lengannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Saat ini ia merasa kepalanya seperti akan pecah karena sakit yang ia rasakan begitu membuatnya tidak berdaya dan ia harus memaksakan tubuhnya untuk masuk ke sekolah jika tidak ingin beasiswa dicabut.

Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan itu terjadi karena ia sudah susah payah untuk mendapatkannya.

"Omo! Kyuhyun-ah kenapa kau ada di sini?" pekik Changmin yang kemudian mengecilkan volume suaranya. Jelas saja, ia kaget melihat Kyuhyun sudah ada di kelas saat ini. Bahkan ia belum mendapat info dari Yunho bahwa Kyuhyun sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah. Waeyo? Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan, eoh?" Changmin yang sudah duduk di tempatnya kemudian menempatkan tangan kirinya di atas punggung Kyuhyun yang sedang merebahkan kepalan di atas meja.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Changmin itu, dengan perlahan mengangkat sedikit wajahnya ke arah Changmin namun masih tetap merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan mata terpejam.

"Hmm.. kepalaku agak sakit, Min-ah." Kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau kabur? Apa Yunho hyung tahu? Ya sudah, kau tidur saja dulu. Sepertinya hari ini Kim seonsaengnim tidak akan masuk jadi kau punya waktu untuk beristirahat sejenak." Kata Changmin sambil mengelus sekilas bahu Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan istirahatnya .

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya Kyuhyun pergi bekerja ke tempat kerjanya.

Setelah ia selesai di restoran, ia akan segera menuju ke mini market. Namun, di sana ia melihat seseorang yang baru ia lihat sudah berdiri di depan kasir. Ia melirik jam yang ada di tangannya.

Oh bahkan ia baru terlambat 5 menit.

Kyuhyun yang melihat ahjussi pemilik mini market itu di deretan barang-barang, ia segera menghampirinya.

"Ahjussi, jeogiyo." Kata Kyuhyun sopan.

"Ah Kyuhyun-ssi." Jawab ahjussi itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa.. Apa aku di pecat?" kata Kyuhyun yang mengecilkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Ne. Mianhae. Dua hari ini kau tidak datang dan tidak ada alasan yang jelas sehingga kau diganti oleh pegawai baru itu. Sekali lagi, mianhae." Kata ahjussi itu yang tersirat rasa bersalah karena melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah sendu.

"Ah.. begitu. Kalau begitu saya pamit ahjussi." Kata Kyuhyun membungkuk sebentar dan berjalan keluar dari mini market itu.

Namu saat ia berjalan belum terlalu jauh dari mini market itu, Ahjussi pemilik mini market itu berlari keluar menyusulnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi~! Tunggu sebentar.. hosh.. hosh.. hos.." Ahjussi itu beusaha menetralkan nafasnya dan memberikan kepada Kyuhyun sebuah amplop.

"Apa ini, ahjussi?" Kata Kyuhyun memegang amplop dari ahjussi itu.

"Itu gajimu beserta pesangonmu. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini." Kata ahjussi itu sambil tersenyum dan kembali ke mini marketnya.

Kyuhyun memandang amplop itu dan kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya dan kembali berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah tiba di rumahnya. Dan ia berjalan ke kamarnya dengan langkah gontai.

Para hyungnya yang memang ada di ruang tengah itu hanya melihatnya saja. Entah apa yang ada di dalam hati mereka.

Kyuhyun langsung membaringkan badannya di atas kasurnya yang kecil itu dan memejamkan matanya. Badannya sudah seperti remuk. Ditambah lagi dengan sakit kepalanya yang selalu datang tiba-tiba dan itu menghambat aktifitasnya.

Mengingat penyakit yang saat ini di deritanya benar-benar membuatnya sesak.

Namun, jika memang ini jalan yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya untuk segera menemui appa dan eommanya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di surga, maka ia bersedia. Karena ia sudah mendengar sendiri dari hyungnya kalau jika ia pergi, maka mereka akan senang. Dan pastinya Kyuhyun akan melakukannya agar hyungnya tetap tersenyum.

Tak berapa lama ia memejamkan matanya.

_**To Be Continued**_

Annyeong readers~

Kimchan datang lagi bawa Chapter 7..

Aku minta maaf banget klo kurang panjang yah.. soalnya ide lagi stuck aja -_-

Buat review, fav, dan follow ff ini aku ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih karena tetap menyemangati saya~

Oh iya, ff ini alurnya kecepatan yah? Kalau kecepatan aku minta maaf banget .-.

Semua saran akan saya terima tapi, kembali lagi ke cerita yang saya buat apakah idenya cocok atau ga. Tapi saya usahakan semua ide itu saya masukin di dalam ff ini.

Please banget, buat yang Siders tinggalkan jejak yahh..

Oh iya, bisa ga untuk chapter ini dapat 200 reviews? Bukan target juga sih.. tpi aku akan tetap update kok klo pun ga kena 200.. tapi klo bisaa aja hahaha

Last, Would you mind to review this chapter? 

_**\- Kimchan97 -**_


	8. note

Ini cuma note dari aku aja..

Tpi mohon dibaca

Entah kenapa saya berpikir untuk tidak melanjutkan atau mungkin hiatus sejenak..

Sya tdk pernah bertindak tanpa alasan yg jelas..

Di note ini, sya skalian mau konfirmasi klo ff Me dgn author jiyeoon dan ff saya yaitu Chance berbeda. Mungkin ide cerita saya hampir sama dgn ide jiyeoon eonni. Tpi sesungguhnya sewaktu sya berpikir mengenai ff Chance, sya tidak pernah teringat dengan ff Me. Semua yg saya tulis adalah 100% dri imajinasi dan pikiran saya. aku juga salah satu dri penggemar tulisan jiyeoon eonni. Apalagi ff Me. Namun sayabtidak pernah sama sekali untuk meniru atau menjiplak karyanya.

Menurut aku jga, ff Me dengan ff Chance ada banyak perbedaan kok. Kalau di ff Me, awal mula konfliknya itu karena Kyuhyun di kira anak haram, sehingga appa, eomma, dan hyung2nya pd benci ama dia. Tpi Jungsoo ama Donghae akhirnya bisa sadar klo Kyu ttp adik mereka walaupun dia anak haram.

Tpi klo di ff aku, konflik berasal dari Kyuhyun kecil yang belum tau apa2 dan hyungnya pikir dia itu adalah penyebab dri kematian orang tuanya. Dan perbedaan lain sebagainnya.

Menurut aku juga, ff aku ini alurnya udh pasaran banget kok. Aku udaudah baca hampir semua ff brothership yg udh pernah di publish baik di ffn atauatau di blog2.

Guest

maaf sblm.y tpi knp ko aku mrasa ff ini sama bgt dgn ff Me milik.y jiyeoon?ntah lah siapa yg meniru dn ditiru yg jls ff ini dn "me'" sama bgt

Dan untuk guest yg berkomentar sepertiseperti di atas, saya terima kasih banget atas kritikannya. Yg pastinya jiyeoon eonni tidak menru atau menjiplak karya sya dan syantidak menjiplak karyannya. Kalaupun ada beberapa kesaaman itu benar2 tidak disengaja. Klo baca ful pasti tau perbedaannya. Dan sepertinya saya sdh pernah menjelaskan di beberaapa chapter sebelumnya.

sya bknya mau apa.. cuma sepertinya anda mau menuduh sya klo sya yg meniru. Klo di review yg sebelumnya aku masih bisa terima, cuma kali ini bener2 ga bisa. Sya mmg org yg cepat tersinnggung. Jdi maafkan sya.

Sya cuma mau konfirmasi dikit dulu dan di Chapter 8 akan ada konfirmasi selanjutnya sebelum sya memutuskan untuk hiatus ataupun berhenti sejenak.

Sya ter batas banget buat ngetik krn ngetiknya di hp, jdi klo ada typo, mohon di maafin.

Thanks.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun [18]

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1) [26]

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2) [23]

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3) [19]

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend [18]

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain karena cerita ini berasal 100% dari pikiran saya dan mungkin memang terinspirasi dari beberapa ff dengan tema brothership yang pernah saya baca tanpa disengaja sama sekali!

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

"_Waktu terus berjalan dan apakah aku bisa?"_

_\- Park Kyuhyun –_

_**Sebelumnya..**_

Mengingat penyakit yang saat ini di deritanya benar-benar membuatnya sesak.

Namun, jika memang ini jalan yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya untuk segera menemui appa dan eommanya yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di surga, maka ia bersedia. Karena ia sudah mendengar sendiri dari hyungnya kalau jika ia pergi, maka mereka akan senang. Dan pastinya Kyuhyun akan melakukannya agar hyungnya tetap tersenyum.

Tak berapa lama ia memejamkan matanya.

_**Happy Reading~!**_

_**Selanjutnya..**_

Drap

Drap

Drap

Seseorang melangkahkan kakinya melalui lorong yang ada di rumah itu. Kemudian ia terhenti sejenak di depan sebuah kamar yang di pintunya dipasangi sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Kyu (규)' yang terlihat agak berantakan pada tulisannya dan sudah terlihat usang.

Ia mengelus sejenak papan itu dan mulai memejamkan matanya sejenak. Memori yang ada di otaknya mengenai itu pun masih terekam dengan jelas bahkan kenangan masa kecilnya itu terasa seperti baru kemarin terjadi.

Perlahan tapi pasti setetes air mata mengalir dari manik orang yang sedang berdiri itu. Entah ia merasa haru atau sedih namun yang jelas air mata yang mengalir dari matanya itu sudah mengalir seperti anak sungai di atas pipinya.

_Flashback_

"_Jungcoo hyungieeeeee" Kyuhyun memanggil hyung tertuanya itu yang sedang duduk di halaman belakang rumah mereka dengan santai. Jungsoo yang menghadap membelakangi Kyuhyun pun segera memutar badannya, dan ia melihat dongsaeng bungsunya ituyang sedang berlari dengan riang sambil membawa pensil dan kertas. Ia kemudian memberikan senyuman angelic yang merupakan ciri khasnya itu pada dongsaengnya._

_Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun sampai di dekat Jungsoo, ia pun segera menarik tangan hyungnya menuju ke dalam rumah._

"_Hyungie cudah janji pada Kyunie kalau hyungie mau ajarin Kyunie menulis. Jadi cekarang caja yah hyungie." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan mimik muka polos dan penuh dengan ekspresi memelas yang tidak akan pernah membuat Jungsoo tidak luluh saat melihatnya._

_Bagaimana tidak, tatapan yang diberika Kyuhyun sudah seperti tatapan anak anjing. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana sulitnya untuk menolaknya? Tentu saja. Maka itulah yang dirasakan Jungsoo. Ia benar-benar merasa tak berdaya jika dongsaengnya sudah seperti itu._

_Apalagi jika ia sudah akan menolak maka Kyuhyun akan berpura-pura sedih dan mempoutkan bibirnya dan... Tada... Ia akan menyetujui keinginan Kyuhyun dan diikuti dengan senyum ceria dari Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun terus menarik tangannya hingga mereka mencapai ruang keluarga. Kyuhyun mengambil posisi duduk di atas karpet yang ada di sana dan meletakkan peralatan tulisnya begitu saja di karpet itu._

_Jungsoo segera mengambil posisi juga di sana dan mulai bertanya,_

"_Baiklah, Hyung akan mengajar Kyunie, tapi Kyunie harus serius ya~" Kata Jungsoo. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang masih berusia lima tahun itu hanya mengangguk patuh._

"_Hmm.. Bagus. Kita mulai dari menulis nama Kyuhyun dulu yah." Kata Jungsoo lagi. Ia kemudian mengambil kertas dan pensil itu dan mulai menulis di atas karpet sambil memperlihatkan kepada Kyuhyun bagaimana cara menulis namanya dengan baik._

"_Nah, seperti ini. Coba kau ikuti." Ucap Jungsoo setelah menyelesaikan tulisan nama Kyuhyun dan segera memberikan kertas itu pada Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan segera mencoba. Ia berusaha meniru apa yang telah Jungsoo tulis di kertas itu. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dan terus menulis hingga ia selesai dan memperlihatkan hasil tulisannya._

"_Hyung, bagaimana?" Kata Kyuhyun polos. Jungsoo melihatnya dan mengancungkan jempolnya pada Kyuhyun._

"_Wahhh.. Itu sudah bagus. Kau memang dongsaeng hyung yang paling pintar. Sekarang ulangi terus yah. Hyung ingin mengambil sesuatu dulu." Jawab Jungso sambil mengacak rambut dongsaengnya kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamarnya._

"_Ne, hyungie." Kyuhyun kembali dengan aktifitasnya yang mencoba menulis namanya dengan baik._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali dengan sebuah papan berwarna biru dan spidol hitam._

"_Cha, hyung bawakan ini untuk Kyunie. Karena sepertinya Kyunie sudah semakin bagus. Sekarang tulis Kyu saja, dan kita memejangnya di depan kamarmu." Kata Jungsoo._

"_Uwaaaa... Gomawo Hyungieee.. Kyunie sayang Jungcoo hyungieee." Kata Kyuhyun sambil merebut spidol di tangan Jungsoo dan menuliskan namanya di atas papan itu._

_Ia benar-benar serius saat menulisnya. Setelah selesai, Jungsoo segera menggendong Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke depan kamar bocah itu yang tertutup. Sudah tersedia sebuah kaitan untuk menggantung papan itu di pintu kamar Kyuhyun._

"_Biar aku caja, hyungie.." Kyuhyun memajukan badannya dan memasang papan itu._

"_Cantik hyungie.." Kyuhyun benar-benar takjub._

"_Eung.. Kyunie harus menjaganya dengan baik yah." Jungsoo tersenyum dengan lembut pada dongsaengnya yang masih ada di gendongannya._

_End of flashback_

Jungsoo membuka kembali matanya yang terpejam sedari tadi karena mengenang masa lalunya bersama Kyuhyun.

Ia sebenarnya ingin masuk ke dalam kamar itu namun ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia kemudian melangkah kembali, dan bergegas menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

.

.

.

Di hari minggu yang indah ini, dimana seharusnya anak-anak usia sebayanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah ataupun berjalan-jalan bersama keluarga atau temannya, Kyuhyun harus berjalan menyusuri jalanan trotoar di salah satu jalanan besar di kota Seoul.

Ia berjalan bukan tanpa tujuan, melainkan mencari pekerjaan lain untuknya karena ia sudah di pecat dari mini market, jika mengandalkan gajinya dari restoran saja mungkin masih belum cukup sehingga ia harus mencari pekerjaan lagi.

Sudah ke puluhan tempat ia datangi untuk mencari tempat part time yang pas bagi dirinya yang masih merupakan anak SMA namun sepertinya belum ada yang menerima sama sekali ataupun belum pas.

Tapi ia melangkah ke sebuah cafe, Mouse Rabbit, Ia masuk ke dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dengan wajah gembira. Kenapa? Karena ia diterima bekerja, dan sesuai dengan waktunya.

Sudah jam 1 siang. Itu berarti ia harus segera kembali untuk menyiapkan sarapan serta membersihkan rumahnya yang besar itu. Walaupun ada maid dan tukang kebun, namun ia harus tetap melakukannya karena mereka sudah diperintahkan oleh hyungnya untuk tidak bekerja saat Kyuhyun bekerja.

Kruyukk

Bunyi perutnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berpikir sejenak dan masuk ke sebuah mini market dan mengambil roti dan air putih. Setidaknya cukup untuk mengganjal perut itu saja sudah cukup untuknya.

Ia kembali berjalan hingga tiba di rumahnya yang besar itu dan segera melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa di perintah sama sekali.

Memasak makan siang, mencuci pakaiannya sehari-hai, dan membersihkan halaman. Itulah yang ia kerjakan saat siang hingga sore pada hari minggu.

Tapi... Sakit kepala yang begitu menusuk tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerangnya begitu saja saat ia akan masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya.

Ia memegang kepalanya dengan begitu erat. Matanya yang sudah tidak bisa melihat secara fokus akibat sakit di kepalanya. Ia berusaha melihat apa yang ada di depannya, tapi benar-benar terlihat kabur sehingga ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memegang kepalanya.

"Akhhhh!" Ia memekik nyaring dan jatuh berlutut di atas lantai marmer rumah itu. Tidak ada yang pernah merasakan kepalanya sesakit ini.

'_Oh Tuhan. Apakah sudah semakin parah?' _batinnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba cairan pekat berwarna merah mengalir deras dari hidungnya tanpa ia sadari.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi, Jungsoo dan Kangin sudah berada di tangga saat mendengar pekikan kesakitan dari Kyuhyun itu. Namun, tidak ada dari mereka yang berusaha untuk meredakan kesakitan yang Kyuhyun alami itu.

Bertanya dimana Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk sedang keluar bersama sahabatnya untuk bersenang-senang.

Badan Kyuhyun kemudian oleng lalu jatuh di atas lantai marmer itu dengan mata marmer itu dengan mata yang masih terbuka dan menatap kosong di depannya dan sepertinya napasnya juga terlihat melemah karena ia sudah mulai menarik napas lewat mulutnya, namun itu terasa sangat lemah. Ia sudah benar-benar seperti tidak merasakan tubuhnya lagi.

Mata Kangin dan mata Jungsoo membulat saat melihat dongsaengnya itu sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan hidung yang terus mengeluarkan darah hingga menodai lantai disekitarnya.

Jungsoo yang pertama sadar dari keterkejutannya itu, segera menuruni tangga dan berlari menuju tempat Kyuhyun tergeletak. Ia berlutut dan mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun itu ke atas pahanya.

"YA! KYUHYUN-AH! KAU KENAPA?! SADARLAH!" Ia menepuk-nepuk wajah Kyuhyun, namun seperti tidak ada respon apa-apa dari Kyuhyun. Matanya sudah setengah terpejam. Tanpa Jungsoo sadari, ia sudah berurai air mata. Ia kembali mengulangi kegiatannya yang tadi. Namun tidak ada gunanya.

Karena tidak mendapat respon, Ia segera mengambil tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun dan membawa ke atas punggungnya dan segera menuju kekamar Kyuhyun yang terletak hampir di belakang rumah.

Baru ia sadari kalau tubuh Kyuhyun begitu ringan. Ia berpikir, apakah dongsaengnya itu baik-baik saja?

Di lain sisi, Kyuhyun yang sudah begitu lemah dan sudah tidak bisa menahan matanya lagi dan ia pingsan di punggung Kyuhyun dengan senyuman tipis.

.

.

Bisa dilihat betapa paniknya Jungsoo. Saat ini, ia benar-benar sudah melupakan dan tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya Kyuhyun saja. Ia begitu kebingungan saat ia sudah membaringkan Kyuhyun di kasurnya yang kecil itu.

Ia berpikir sejenak dan membuka baju Kyuhyun yang sudah ada bercak darah yang tidak sedikit itu. ia kemudian mengambil baskom dan air serta handuk kecil untuk menghilangkan darah dari hidung Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di pipinya itu. Dengan telaten ia mengusapnya hingga semua darah itu menghilang dari wajah Kyuhyun dan yang sekarang ia lihat hanya wajah Kyuhyun yang begiu pucat.

Ia segera mengambil baju Kyuhyun dari lemari dan ia hanya melihat beberapa lembar baju, beberapa setel seragam sekolah Kyuhyun, celana, dan beberapa helai pakaian dalam saja di dalam lemari kecil itu. Lagi-lagi kenyataan miris yang dihadapkan padanya saat ini benar-benar mengiris hati.

Bagaimana bisa ia menelantarkan dongsaeng terkecilnya itu hingga seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa? Ia terus merutuki apa yang sudah ia perbuat selama sebelas tahun belakangan ini.

Ia sudah mengambil satu baju dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Eungh..." Kyuhyun melenguh pelan dan mengernyitkan dahinya seperti kesakitan. Jungsoopun menghampirinya dan menemukan bahwa Kyuhyun terlihat kesulitan bernapas.

"Omo! Kyu.. Kau kenapa saeng? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Ia semakin panik. Ia segera merogoh kantongnya dan menelpon seseorang.

Tut..

Tut..

Tut..

"ayolah cepat angkat.." Kata Jungsoo gelisah.

Klik..

"Yeoboseyo.. Jungsoo-hyung." Kata seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Oh Yunho-ya.. Kumohon kau segera kemari, aku akan segera mengirimkan alamat rumahku. Ini benar-benar mendesak. Disini dongsaengku sedang kesakitan, ia.. ia sulit bernapas. Kumohon Yunho-ah." Kata Jungsoo gelabakan. Panik, bingung, sedih, bercampur menjadi satu.

"O-Oh.. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana dan membawa tabung oksigen. Jangan panik. Jika ia sudah terlihat semakin lemah dalam bernapas, lakukan CPR atau beri napas buatan untuk tindakan awal." Jawab Yunho sambil menenangkan dan mengarahkan Jungsoo.

"Ne.. cepatlah." Ia segera menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Yunho dan segera mengirim sebuah pesan kepada Yunho mengenai alamat rumahnya.

Bingung kenapa Yunho bisa mengenal Jungsoo? Itu karena Jungsoo dan Yunho Kuliah di Universitas yang sama namun berbeda Jurusan yaitu, Jungso dengan Jurusan Bisnisnya dan Yunho dengan Jurusan kedokterannya. Mereka bertemu lantaran suruhan seorang dosen. Namun karena itulah yang membuat mereka dekat dan kemudian menjadi sahabat karib. Namun, Yunho tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun merupakan dongsaeng dari Jungsoo.

Jungsoo berjalan mondar-mandir disamping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"h-hy-hyungggghhh.." Suara Kyuhyun yang menyerupai sebuah bisikan itu tetap masih bisa di dengar oleh Jungsoo. Jungsoo segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangan dongsaengnya itu. Tangan itu sangat dingin, ia merasa bulu romanya berdiri karena dinginnya.

"Iya, Kyu... Hyung ada di sini.. Kau harus bertahan, ne? Dokter akan segera datang.." Kata Jungsoo. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun seperti merasa tenang.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah tiba tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah itu. Ia segera membuka bagasi dan menyuruh penjaga yang ada di sana untuk membantunya membawa peralatan itu. Ia juga meminta diantar ke ruangan dimana adik Jungsoo itu berada. Ia kaget saat melewati lorong sempit itu. Ia berpikir keras.

Namun saat pelayan yang ada di depannya itu membuka pintu, aku sudah melihat bahu Jungso yang menunduk sambil menggenggam tangan dongsaengnya itu.

Yunho belum melihat wajah dongsaeng Jungsoo itu. Ia segera masuk dan mempersiapkan tabung oksigen itu. Namun, saat ia akan memasangkan alat itu, ia terlonjak kaget.

Ia yakin itu adalah Kyuhyun. Sahabat dari Changmin, sekaligus pasiennya yang kabur dari rumah sakit. Ia merasa membeku di tempat.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Annyeong readers, Kimchan balik lagi dengan chapter 8..

Aku mau ngasih tau kalau aku sudah mempertimbangkan dan memutuskan kalau saya tidak akan hiatus, dan tetap melanjutkan ff ini hingga akhir. Jadi jangan khawatir.

Saya berterima kasih banget buat yang sudah memberi saya semangat dengan berbagai kata-kata baik melalui review ataupun pm. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu mau ngucapin apa lagi selain Terima kasih yang sedalam-dalamnya.

TERUTAMA, buat jiyeoon eonni yang udah ngeluangin waktu untuk memberikan motivasi dan semangat pada saya. Terima Kasih eonni.

Dan yang masih mau nuduh saya kalau saya itu meniru karya orang terutama ff ME, tolong untuk dipikir-pikir lagi. Dan lagi, baca dulu keselurahan dari chapter 1 hingga chapter yang baru-baru saja yang saya update. Apa tidak ada perbedaan sama sekali? Tapi terserah aja penilaianya gimana. Yang jelas, saya tekankan kalau SAYA TIDAK MENJIPLAK KARYA ORANG. FF dengan tema brothership seperti ini, serta dengan cast Kyuhyun sebagai sosok yang menderita, semua alurnya hampir sama kok dan pasaran banget aku akuin itu. Tapi tergantung dari cara masing-masing penulis bagaimana cara menyampaikannya. IDE BOLEH SAMA TAPI GAYA PENULISAN ITU PASTI BEDA. Dan pastinya pikiran tiap orang beda-beda. Alur cerita disesuaiin dengan penulisnya. Dia mau menulis seperti itu, adalah haknya yang mutlak. Namun, kalau memang menjiplak, maka itu yang seharusnya di beritahu atau di beri kritikan.

Untuk semua reader setia ff ini saya ucapkan Terima Kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kembali ke topik, saya akan membuat para hyungnya Kyu, satu persatu akan melunak ama Kyuhyun dan menyesal. Tapi sad end atau engganya tergantung ama saya aja yah huahahahahaha

Ada saran lagi ga buat chapter depan? Saya butuh banget saran dan ide-ide baru. Yang ada di pikiran saya Cuma ide menjelang ff ini selesai. Selebihnya belum ada sama sekali. Jadi dalam review mohon beri sedikit saran atau ide. Walaupun sedikit aja.. Tpi itu sangat berarti lho.

Typos mohon dimaafkan karena saya tidak edit. Jika ada kesalahan kata mohon maafkan saya *bow

Last, Mind to review this Chapter? ;)

Thank Youuuu

**\- Kimchan83 -**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun [18]

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1) [26]

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2) [23]

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3) [19]

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend [18]

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain karena cerita ini berasal 100% dari pikiran saya dan mungkin memang terinspirasi dari beberapa ff dengan tema brothership yang pernah saya baca tanpa disengaja sama sekali!

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

"_Jika sudah sangat susah untuk melakukannya, maka tidak usah.."_

_\- Park Kyuhyun -_

_**Sebelumnya..**_

Yunho sudah tiba tepat di depan pintu masuk rumah itu. Ia segera membuka bagasi dan menyuruh penjaga yang ada di sana untuk membantunya membawa peralatan itu. Ia juga meminta diantar ke ruangan dimana adik Jungsoo itu berada. Ia kaget saat melewati lorong sempit itu. Ia berpikir keras.

Namun saat pelayan yang ada di depannya itu membuka pintu, Yunho sudah melihat bahu Jungso yang menunduk sambil menggenggam tangan dongsaengnya itu.

Yunho belum melihat wajah dongsaeng Jungsoo itu. Ia segera masuk dan mempersiapkan tabung oksigen. Namun, saat ia akan memasangkan alat itu, ia terlonjak kaget.

Ia yakin itu adalah Kyuhyun. Sahabat dari Changmin, sekaligus pasiennya yang kabur dari rumah sakit. Ia merasa membeku di tempat.

_**HAPPY READING~!**_

_**Selanjutnya..**_

Ya. Yunho sangat yakin itu adalah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan wajah anak itu.

"A-apa ia bernama Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yunho dengan sedikit getaran pada suaranya. Ia bertanya karena ia ingin membuktikan apa yang sedari berkecamuk dalam otaknya serta hatinya. Ia menatap Jungsoo dalam seakan penuh arti yang tersirat dalam pandangannya itu.

"Ne.. Kumohon cepat selamatkan dia Yunho-ya.. aku.. aku sudah tidak tahu mau melakukan apa padanya.. aku benar-benar bingung.." Kata Jungsoo sambil menangis. Ia benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan wajah yang pucat pasi, napas yang terdengar sesak dan pendek serta darah yang mengalir dari hidung anak itu membuatnya benar-benar bingung. Ia bahkan melupakan apa itu rumah sakit. Yang ia tahu bahwa hanya Yunho yang bisa menyelamatkan dongsaengnya yang selama sebelas tahun ini ia terlantarkan tanpa adanya kasih sayang bahkan perhatian.

"Baiklah hyung. Kau tenang saja, aku akan menyelamatkannya." Yunho dengan cekatan memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun dengan stetoskop yang senantiasa melingkar di lehernya. Sesekali ia mendengar Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan dengan lirih sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Ia kemudian mengambil beberapa peralatan lainnya seperti jarum suntik dan obat dalam bentuk cair, dan segera menyutikkannya di lengan Kyuhyun. Tidak lupa juga ia menginfus Kyuhyun. Namun setelah melakukan hal itu, Kyuhyun sudah mulai berangsur membaik walaupun belum sadar.

Yunho sudah hampir selesai dengan kegiatannya memeriksa Kyuhyun. Namun, ia kembali berpikir apakah ia harus memberitahu Jungsoo yang sebenarnya mengenai penyakit Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya? Namun, yang ia tidak mengerti adalah mengapa sewaktu mereka di bangku kuliah, Jungsoo tidak pernah memperkenalkan Kyuhyun? Mengapa hanya Kangin dan Eunhyuk saja yang ia tahu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya mengenai masalah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka akan sekompleks dan serumit ini hidup yang di jalaninya yang entah sudah berapa lama.

Ia ingat pada ucapan Kyuhyun untuk tidak memberitahu Changmin dan Donghae mengenai penyakitnya saja. Namun, apakah Jungsoo sudah mengetahui hal ini?

Yunho kemudian berbalik menghadap Jungsoo yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya dan menatap Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Bagaimana Yun? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Jungsoo mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Dia.. Dia mengalami stres yang berlebihan dan kelelahan yang memicu kambuhnya asma yang ia idap sehingga napasnya menjadi sesak tadi, namun sekarang ia sudah tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja.." Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja apa Yunho-ya?" Jawab Jungsoo tidak sabaran.

"Hanya saja.. aku ingin bertanya, apa ada anggota keluarga kalian yang mengidap kanker ataupun tumor sebelumnya? Seperti harabeoji kalian mungkin?" Lanjut Yunho. Ia menanyakan hal ini, karena ia ingin memastikan.

"Ya.. Harabeoji kami mengidap tumor otak sebelumnya." Jawab Jungsoo singkat.

Yunho tampak berpikir.

"Entahlah.. aku harus mengatakannya atau tidak.. Tapi ia terkena penyakit-" Kata-kata Yunho seketika terputus saat mereka mendengar lenguhan Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa Yunho mensyukuri sadarnya Kyuhyun.

"Eunghhh.. H-hyunghh.." Lenguh Kyuhyun sebentar. Ia perlahan menggerakkan jarinya dan diikuti dengan terbukanya manik onyx itu. Ia mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dalam retina matanya.

Ia mengenal ruangan itu. Itulah ada ruangannya. Setidaknya ia tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit. Setelah itu ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sebelah kirinya. Yang ia tangkap pertama kali adalah wajah khawatir Jungsoo yang begitu kontras sambil memegang tangan kirinya dengan lembut dan hangat.

"Kyunnie.." Jungsoo meneteskan air mata bahagia saat ia benar-benar melihat dongsaeng kecilnya itu sudah sadar. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada dongsaengnya ini. Ia begitu menyesal hingga ia tak mampu untuk menjelaskannya, sehingga ia hanya terus menangis.

"Hy-hyungie.. Jangan m-menangis.." Kata Kyuhyun lirih dan masih sedikit terbata-bata karena sebagian wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker untuk membantunya bernapas. Jujur saja, saat ini ia merasa pusing dan sesak serta sedikit sakit di kepalanya.

"Um, Ne. Hyung tidak akan menangis.. Kyunnie tenang saja, ne?" Ucap Jungsoo sambil mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah di atas kasurnya dan memandangnya sayu. Ia kemudian mengecup pelan dahi Kyuhyun. Ia sangat merindukaan saat-saat dimana Ia mencium pucuk kepala dongsaengnya ini.

Kyuhyun hanya menerima saja. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menerima perlakukan Jungsoo padanya. Ia belum punya cukup tenaga untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali menutup matanya.

Setelah mencium dahi dongsaengnya itu, Jungsoo melihat mata Kyuhyun tertutup.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya merasa lemas sehingga kembali beristirahat. Aku akan memberikannya obat tidur dan resep obat yang harus ia minum setelah ia sadar nanti dan untuk beberapa hari ke depan." Yunho mulai angkat bicara. Sepertinya ia memang harus merahasiakan hal ini terlebih dahulu dari Jungsoo. Ia tidak ingin membuat keadaan Kyuhyun semakin bertambah parah karena salah satu hyungnya sudah mengetahui penyakitnya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan keluar bersama dari kamar Kyuhyun yang kecil.

"Ne. Jeongmal Gomawoyo, Yunho-ya. Kau sudah mau menyempatkan waktumu untuk datang ke sini. Aku sungguh sudah bingung tadi. Dan namamu saja yang terlintas dalam pikiranmu." Jawab Jungsoo sambil tersenyum dan mengusap jejak-jejak air mata yang masih tersisa.

"Tidak masalah, hyung. Sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai seorang dokter sekaligus sahabatmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu sungkan lagi padaku."

"Ya.. Dan sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya mengapa kau bisa tahu kalau dongsaengku bernama Kyuhyun? Padahal sebelumnya aku belum memberitahukannya padamu." Tanya Jungsoo.

"Ahh itu.. Kyuhyun adalah teman Changmin dan aku pernah berkenalan dengannya sekali."

"Hmm.. begitu.. baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih Yunho-ya.." Kata Jungsoo berterima kasih sekali lagi.

"Ne, Hyung. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit." Pamit Yunho.

"Uhm.. Hati-hati di jalan." Jungsoo melihat Yunho mengangguk sebentar dan mereka berjalan beriringan hingga ke pintu utama rumah itu.

.

.

Jungsoo kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun. Perasaannya bercampur aduk saat ini. Ia merasa sedih, sakit, bersalah, dan menyesal seluruhnya bergabung menjadi satu.

Ia duduk tepat di samping Kiri Kyuhyun yang sudah tersedia kursi di sana. Ia kembali menggenggam tangan dongsaengnya itu dengan erat.

"Mianhae, Kyu.. Hyung bersalah padamu.. Kau boleh menghukum hyung sesukamu setelah ini." Kata Jungso dengan menyentuhkan punggung tangan Kyuhyun dengan pipinya yang putih.

.

.

.

.

Kangin saat ini sudah duduk di ranjang yang ada di kamarnya. Ia menatap kosong di hadapannya. Sekarang ia sedang berpikir apa yang sedang terjadi. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri jika ia sudah mulai menyayangi Kyuhyun walaupun tindakan yang ia lakukan berbeda dengan perasaannya.

Saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesakitan tadi, entah mengapa kaki sulit untuk digerakkan. Jungsoo hyungnya sudah lebih dahulu untuk berlari ke arah Kyuhyun sedangkan ia? Saat itu ia diam membatu seperti orang bodoh.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia benar- benar bingung. Dengan berbagai pergulatan hati yang selalu terjadi dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Yunho masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan membanting badannya di atas sofa ruang tamunya. Ia melihat Changmin yang sudah sedari tadi duduk di kursi yang lain memandangnya heran.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Aniyo.." Ia segera menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Ia benar-benar lelah saat ini.

"hah.. Changmin-ah, hyung masuk duluan yah. Hyung sangat lelah saat ini." Kata Yunho yang mulai beranjak dari sana menuju ke kamarnya tanpa mendengar apa respon Changmin. Sedang Changmin hanya memangdangnya heran dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 7 malam Dan saat Ini Jungsoo sudah tertidur tepat di samping Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap dengann posisi duduk.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menampilkan manik onyxnya. Ia yang merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang, segera menolehkan kepalanya. Dan ia terkejut bukan main. Ternyata, ia tidak sama sekali bermimpi?

Jadi... Semua yang ada di bayangannya itu benar-benar terjadi?

Ia sangat senang dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Holaaa readers~ Kimchan balik lagi nih bawa Chapter selanjutnya..

Ide di chapter ini rada-rada mentok.. Jadi Cuma segini doang..

Sebenarnya ide banyak Cuma mungkin karena faktor kecapean jadi ide-ide yang sudah ada di kepala saya itu hilang entah kemana -_-

Mengerti ajalah udah kelas XII, mana aku harus berangkat ke sekolah itu dari jam 6, habis belajar efektif di sekolah, harus lanjut pemantapan. Pulangnya harus kerja banyak pr + paper bahasa inggris..

Maap jadi curhat disini hehehe

Masukan dari para readers sangatlah dibutuhkan, jadi jangan sungkan untuk memberi ide atau apapun itu yang sifatnya membangun karena saya akan terima dengan senang hati.

Typo di chap kemarin banyak yah? Aduhhh maapin yaaa soalnya udah malam waktu diketiknya jdi ga sempet di edit deh..

Di chapter ini juga tidak di edit sama sekali, jadi jika ada typo mohon di maafin.

Yang minta di panjangin, maaf lagi yah.. nanti kalu waktu luang banyak akan aku usahain ketik lebih panjang lagi.

Mungkin segitu aja dulu. Untuk chapter ini, bisa ga kena 325 review? Sekali lagi ini buka target yahh, kalaupun ga sampe juga gpp.. Tpi klo lebih dari itu aku terima kasih banget..

Last, Mind to review this Chapter? ;))

Thank youuuu

\- KimChan83 -


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun [18]

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1) [26]

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2) [23]

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3) [19]

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend [18]

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain karena cerita ini berasal 100% dari pikiran saya dan mungkin memang terinspirasi dari beberapa ff dengan tema brothership yang pernah saya baca tanpa disengaja sama sekali!

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

"_Gwaenchana.."_

_\- Park Kyuhyun -_

_**Sebelumnya..**_

Sudah pukul 7 malam Dan saat Ini Jungsoo sudah tertidur tepat di samping Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap dengann posisi duduk.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menampilkan manik onyxnya. Ia yang merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang, segera menolehkan kepalanya. Dan ia terkejut bukan main. Ternyata, ia tidak sama sekali bermimpi?

Jadi... Semua yang ada di bayangannya itu benar-benar terjadi?

Ia sangat senang dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya.

_**HAPPY READING~!**_

_**Selanjutnya..**_

Jungsoo yang merasa ada gerakan dari tangan yang digenggamnya sedari tadi menunjukkan pergerakkan, segera bangun dan sedikit merenggangkan seluruh otot di tubuhnya dengan merentangkan tangannya.

"Oh.. Kyunnie.. Kau sudah sadar? Apa yang kau butuhkan? Ahh apa kau lapar?" Tanya Jungsoo yang langsung menjejali Kyuhyun dengan banyak pertanyaan. Yang ditanya hanya diam sambil menatapnya dalam dan tersiat arti yang sangat mendalam.

Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya karena ia sangat senang. Ia merasa seperti di dalam mimpi. Jikapun ini mimpi maka ia berharap mimpi akan terus berlanjut. Tanpa terasa pipinya sudah basa dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir sedari tadi.

Jungsoo ikut terdiam melihat dongsaeng kecilnya itu menangis. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan olehnya. Tanpa ia komando, tubuhnya bergerak menunduk perlahan kemudian merengkuh tubuh ringkih dongsaengnya yang masih berbaring.

Yang dipelukpun merasakan aliran ke hangatan menjalar ke tubuhnya. Inilah yang ia tunggu selama ini.. Ini yang paling ia rindukan dari hyung tertuanya ini. Pelukannya yang selalu terasa hangat dan membuat hati menjadi damai. Kyuhyun menutup matanya sambil meresapi pelukan yang penuh kehangatan dari sang hyung.

"Kyu.. maafkan hyung.. mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae.. Kau pasti sangat menderita, hm? Tidak apa-apa jika kau menghukum hyung sesudah ini. Tapi hyung mohon jangan membenci hyung. Hyung sudah menyadari semuanya.." Jungsoo ikut menangis seperti Kyuhyun yang berada di pelukannya. Ia benar-benar sudah menyadari kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

Ia berpikir mengapa ia menyalahkan seorang bocah yang pada nyatanya bocah itu juga merupakan korban dari kejadian yang membuat kedua orang tuanya pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

_Flashback_

"_Huuuuaaa.. Eomma.. Eomma.. Lihat! Itu gajah, eomma! Dan itu harimau!" Teriak seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun kepada orang tuanya yang berjalan selaras di sebuah kebun binatang._

"_Ne.. Coba lihat di sana.. ada seekor buaya.." Tunjuk seorang perempuan yang ada di sampingnya itu dan sambil tersenyum kepada anaknya itu._

"_Ne, eomma! Hari ini Kyunie merasa sangat senang.. Tapi sedih karena hyungdeul tidak ikut." Kata anak itu menunduk murung._

_Sang appa pun lalu berjongkok di depannya._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali kita akan ke sini bersama hyungdeul. Kan Kyunnie tahu kalau hyungdeul punya banyak tugas." Kata appanya dengan tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pipi chubby putra bungsunya itu._

"_Ne, appa. Pokoknya lain kali kita harus pergi bersama hungdeul." Kata Kyuhyun tegas namun wajah imut tidak pernah lepas dari bocah itu._

"_Baiklah.. sebaiknya kita pulang saja sekarang. Sudah hampir sore." Kata appanya lagi sedangkan ibu dan anak itu hanya mengangguk sekilas dan mengikuti langkah sang kepala keluarga yang sudah terlebih dulu berjalan keluar dari tempat itu._

_Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya. Ia berjalan dengan riang tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi setelahnya._

_._

_._

"_Eomma appa.. di luar sedang hujan~" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk keluar mobil mereka. Saat ini posisi mereka bertiga adalah Kyuhyun berada di kursi penumpang belakang dan Orang tuanya berada di dua kursi yang ada di depan._

"_Hmm.. Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan, ya? Tadi pagi sampai tadi siang masih cerah-cerah saja." Sahut sang eomma merespon ucapan anaknya._

"_Sekarang memang selalu begitu, kan? Hujan selalu datang tiba-tiba.." Ujar sang appa menanggapi dua sahutan sebelumnya._

_Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang melakukan ataupun berbincang. Tiba-tiba saja muncul pikiran evil Kyuhyun untuk menjahili kedua orang tuanya._

_Begitulah Kyuhyun disaat sedang basan ia akan menjahili siapa saja._

_Kyuhyun dengan perlahan mendekati eommanya dan menggelitiknya. Sang eomma terlonjak kegelian._

"_Ya, Ya! Kyunnie sudah hentikan.. hahahahhahahahhah.. ya hahahahahha" Kata sang eomma kegelian. Tindakan Kyuhyun ini memicu semua tertawa termasuk sang appa yang sedang fokus mengemudi. Tidak sampai di situ saja, Kyuhyun langsung mengganggu sang appa dengan serangan gelitikannya juga. Mereka pun tertawa sekali lagi. Namun tiba-tiba.._

"_Y-yeobo.. AWASSSS!" Teriakan sang eommapun menyadarkan mereka. Sang appa pun menjadi panik sehingga memutar stirnya ke samping untuk menghindari truk yang melaju dari arah berlawanan. Dan.._

_BRUUUUKKK_

_Suara itu begitu kerasa dan memekikkan telinga. Mobil yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun bersama orang tuanya mengalami rusak berat diakibatkan terbalik beberapa kali._

_Kyuhyun yang kesadarannya sudah berada di ambang batasnya hanya bisa memanggil kedua orang tuannya. Sang ibu yang tidak tega mendengar suara anaknya pun mencoba meraih tangan putra bungsunya dengan kekuatan yang ia punya karena ia sendiri mengalami luka yang cukup berat sama seperti suaminya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri._

"_K-kyunie.."Panggilannya kepada sang putra bungsu terdengar sangat pelan namun kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga mendengarnya. Tangannya dan tangan eommanya sudah saling menggenggam._

"_E-eomma.. appo.. hah.. hah.." Kata Kyuhyun menyahuti panggilan eommanya. Ia memegangi dadanya karena ia merasa sangat sesak._

"_D-dengarkan eomma ne.. Eo-eomma ingin Kyunnie menjaga hyungdeul Kyunnie.. Jangan buat mereka menangis.. d-dan.. hah.. jadilah anak yang baik dan penurut.. K-Kyunnie b-bisakan?" Entahlah ia merasa ini sudah waktunya. Ia semakin menggenggam tangan anaknya dan semakin lama tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas dan akhirnya sang eomma pun menutup matanya dan genggamannya pada anak juga ikut terlepas._

_Kyuhyun yang merasa sudah berada di titika akhir kesadarannya pun menutup matanya. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang ia mendengar suara keributan dan suara ambulance sesudah itu semuanya gelap._

_._

_._

_._

_PRANGGG_

_Gelas yang sedari Jungsoo pegang terjatuh saat ia tidak sengaja menyenggolnya karena suara petir yang sangat keras mengagetkannya._

_Ia menatap pecahan gelas itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa perasaannya berubah menjadi tidak memegang dadanya._

'_Eomma.. Appa.. Kyunnie'_

_KRINGGG_

_Jungsoo berlari menuju ke ruang tamu untuk menerima telepon itu. Tapi ternyata Kangin sudah terlebih dahulu mengangkat panggilan itu._

"_Yeoboseyo." Kangin mengangkat telepon itu._

"_Ne. Kami dari Seoul Hospital menginformasikan bahwa tiga anggota keluarga kalian mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang kondisi ketiganya sedang kritis-" Kata-kata orang di seberang itu membuat Kangin tersentak dan melepaskan gagang telepon yang dipegangnya. Ia membatu._

"_K-kangin-ah.. ada apa?" Jungsoo yang merasa perasaannya semakin menjadipun bertanya pada Kangin karena perubahan raut mukanya yang begitu kelihatan._

_Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi berada di menontonpun langsung berjalan menuju kedua hyungnya._

"_Kangin hyung.. Waeyo?" Tanya Eunhyuk kecil._

"_H-hyung... Appa, Eomma, dan Kyunnie..." Kangin menggantungkan perkataannya. Ia merasa lidahnya sangat kelu untuk mengatakannya._

"_Ada apa dengan mereka?"_

"_Mereka.. mereka.. k-kecelakaan, hyung. Dan saat ini mereka sedang kritis di Seoul Hospital." Kata Kangin membuat kedua orang yang berada dihadapannya membeku._

"_H-Hyung bercanda, kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang sudah bercucuran air mata._

"_Ak-aku tidak bohong." Ia sudah menutup wajahnya. Keadaan Kangin sudah tidak jauh beda dengan keadaan eunhyuk._

_Jungsoo terdiam dan masih memproses kata-kata Kangin dalam otaknya. Ternyata perasaannya terbukti benar._

"_Ayo kita ke rumah sakit.." Titah Jungsoo._

_Sejak saat itulah mereka mulai membenci Kyuhyun. Mereka berpikir bahwa seandainya Kyuhyun pada saat itu tidak merengek kepada orang tua mereka untuk pergi, maka kedua orang tuanya masih ada menemani mereka semua._

_Dan saat mereka bertanya dingin pada Kyuhyun mengenai kejadian yang terjadi, semakin membuat mereka membenci Kyuhyun dan tidak lagi menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai dongsaeng mereka. Saat itu pula Kyuhyun terus menangis selama hampir seminggu dan akhirnya ia mengalami demam dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh para pekerja yang bekerja di rumah itu akibat merasa bersalah dan ia tertekan karena perilaku hyungdeulnya yang berubah._

_Namun selama Kyuhyun di rumah sakit, tidak ada sama sekali Hyungnya yang menjaganya atau sekedar menjenguknya sebentar. Ia merasa benar-benar kesepian. Hingga akhirnya saat ia kembali menginjakkan kakinya di rumah, tidak ada sambutan yang berarti yang diberikan oleh hyungnya. Hanya tatapan dingin dan kecuekan saja yang diberikan oleh hyungnya. Dan saat itu, kamar Kyuhyun dipindahkan ke kamar kecil bekas gudang._

_Ia tidak menolak sama sekali saat ia dipindahkan ke kamar itu. Karena selama di rumah sakit ia sudah bersiap menerima perilaku hyungnya kepadanya. Karena memang dialah penyebab orang tuanya pergi meninggalkan mereka._

_End Of Flashback_

Jungsoo terus memeluk Kyuhyun badannya sudah tergetar karena menahan isak tangisnya.

"Keluarkan saja, Kyunnie.. Jangan ditahan.." ia mengelus lembut punggung dongsaengnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Setelah itu Tangisan Kyuhyun semakin terdengar ia memeluk erat tubuh hyungnya itu. Ia sangat merindukan semua ini. Merindukan pelukan hangat hyungnya dan juga suara lembut hyung tertuanya saat memanggil namanya.

Inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Saat seperti inilah yang sangat ia nantikan. Tapi ia merasa belum lengkap. Karena sepertinya memang kedua hyungnya yang lain yaitu Kangin dan Eunhyuk masih belum ada di sampingnya. Ia juga sangat merindukan keduanya. Sangat.

Ia melepaskan kerinduannya selama ini pada hyung tertuanya. Tak terasa sudah cukup lama mereka berdua berpelukkan dan akhirnya mereka pun melepaskannya.

"Hiks... Hiks.." Isakan kecil dari Kyuhyun masih terdengar saat Jungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun mengusap bekas air mata di pipinya. Saat ini Kyuhyun masih terlihat pucat dan hindungnya memerah karena menangis.

"Sudah, ne?" Jungsoo membantu mengusap wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan air matanya. Ia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Eung.." Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil dan menunduk. Jujur saat ini, entah mengapa ia sangat takut. Sangat takut kalau itu Cuma trik hyungnya saja untuk semakin membuatnya sakit hati.

"Waeyo, hm? Ada yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Jungsoo lagi dan hanya mendapat gelengan dari Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk.

"ahh Kalau begitu, minum obatlah dulu." Ia memperbaiki posisi duduk Kyuhyun dan mengambil segelas air putih dan obat-obatan yang ia tebus di apotik sesuai resep yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

"Kalau tidak ada yang lain, kau beristirahatlah kembali. Hyung akan mandi terlebih dahulu." Jungsoo membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang direngkuhnya tadi dan mengecup dahi adiknya itu. Seperti sewaktu mereka kecil dulu.

Entah sihir apa yang ada pada kecupan singkat itu, yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengantuk dan juga efek tubuhnya lemah sehingga ia langsung jatuh terlelap.

Ia tersenyum melihat raut wajah sang adik yang terlihat sangat damai saat tertidur. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar itu untuk melakukan rutinitas sorenya – mandi.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk berjalan memasuki rumahnya yang besar itu. Ia tidak melihat satupun hyungnya yang berada di sana. Biasanya kedua hyungnya itu akan berbicara mengenai perusahan di ruang tengah pada minggu malam seperti ini.

Ia menyadari keanehan itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar dan ia menuju ke ruang tengah. Namun, ia melihat Leeteuk yang sudah dengan pakaian santai dan sudah terlihat segar sudah berjalan di lantai bawah.

Eunhyuk ingin menyapa hyungnya itu saat melihat Jungsoo. Namun, ia segera menahannya dan mengikutinya secara diam-diam.

Ia melihat Jungsoo berjalan di lorong menuju daerah dapur dan daerah bekas gudang – kamar Kyuhyun. Ia terus mengikutinya hingga ia sudah berada di ujung lorong dan segera bersembunyi di samping rak yang ada di situ, sedangkan hyungnya sudah berada di ujung lorong itu dan berdiri menghada ke sebuah ruangan.

Ia melihat Jungsoo seperti menghela napasnya kecil dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

'_ada apa dengan Jungsoo hyung? Kenapa ia masuk di kamar anak sial itu?'_ Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Annyeong Readers~~  
Chapter 10 sudah update nih :*

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, follow atau favorite ff ini ;)

Saran untuk kelanjutan ff ini akan terus saya terima, jadi kalo ada ide jangan disimpen2 aja.. Semuanya akan saya usahakan pake kalo cocok ama alur dan bayangan aku hahahha

Kritikan yang membangun juga saya terima karena saya masih baru dalam dunia per-fanfict-kan, jadi mohon bantuannya *bow

Kalau ada typo mohon di maafkan yahhh hehe

Oh iya, boleh ga untuk chapter ini reviewnya nyampe 360 reviewers? Hehe

BUAT SIDERS, TINGGALIN JEJAK SAKLIAN KASIH KOMEN DAN SARAN JUGA YAH~

Last, Mind to review this fict? ;)

Thank youuuu

**-Kimchan83-**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun [18]

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1) [26]

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2) [23]

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3) [19]

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend [18]

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain karena cerita ini berasal 100% dari pikiran saya dan mungkin memang terinspirasi dari beberapa ff dengan tema brothership yang pernah saya baca tanpa disengaja sama sekali!

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

_**Sebelumnya..**_

Ia melihat Jungsoo berjalan di lorong menuju daerah dapur dan daerah bekas gudang – kamar Kyuhyun. Ia terus mengikutinya hingga ia sudah berada di ujung lorong dan segera bersembunyi di samping rak yang ada di situ, sedangkan hyungnya sudah berada di ujung lorong itu dan berdiri menghada ke sebuah ruangan.

Ia melihat Jungsoo seperti menghela napasnya kecil dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

'_ada apa dengan Jungsoo hyung? Kenapa ia masuk di kamar anak sial itu?'_ Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

_**HAPPY READING~!**_

_**Selanjutnya..**_

Eunhyuk yang melihat Jungsoo seperti tidak akan keluar lagi dari kamar itu, segera keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Ia berpikir kalau sang hyung itu sudah mulai menyayangi Kyuhyun yang telah lama mereka benci karena Kyuhyunlah penyebab mereka kehilangan orang tua yang begitu mereka sayangi.

Ia bingung akan hal itu.

Ia ingin bertanya pada Kangin mengenai apa yang terjadi selama seharian ini. Namun sepertinya Kangin belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Ia mengendap-endap menuju ke kamar Kyuhyun dan ia melihat pintu itu sedikit memiliki celah karena Jungsoo tidak menutupnya dengan rapat. Ia membuka pintu itu sedikit lebih lebar dengan perlahan agar tidak terdengar oleh Jungsoo yang berada di dalam kamar.

Ia mengintip ke dalam kamar itu untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh hyungnya itu.

Di dalam sana, terlihat Jungsoo yang sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang kecil yang di atasnya terbaring Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur lelap sambil memegang lembut tangan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk yang terus memperhatikan setiap gerak- gerik yang dilakukan hyungnya yang berada di dalam sana, merasa marah dan tidak terima dengan perubahan sikap jungsoo itu.

Tidak lama kemudian ia menarik kepala dari pintu itu.

'_Tunggu saja kau, anak sial. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja'_ batin eunhyuk dan segera melangkah menjauh dari kamar itu.

.

.

Jungsoo yang berada dalam kamar Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang kecil Kyuhyun. Ia menatap wajah polos Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti malaikat dengan wajah polos seperti itu.

Dalam pikiran Jungsoo, ia masih terus saja merutuki dirinya atas sikapnya pada adik kecilnya itu selama ini. Ia seharusnya menjaga dan melindungi adiknya. Bukan malah membencinya dan menyalahkan Kyuhyun karena ketidaksengajaan yang ia lakukan saat itu. Ia seharusnya bersyukur karena Tuhan masih membiarkan Kyuhyun tetap bersama mereka walaupun harus kehilangan orang tuanya karena mungkin itu memang takdir yang harus mereka jalani.

Jungsoo terus menggenggam dan mengusap tangan ringkih sang adik. Ia meneliti tangan Kyuhyun serta seluruh badan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya begitu kurus dan di matanya terlihat kantong mata tipis dan sedikit kehitaman. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis karena melihat kondisi adik bungsunya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja raut muka Kyuhyun berubah dan mengerutkan dahi seperti ekspresi menahan sakit. Ia menggeliat gelisah.

"eunghh... hyung... jangan benci Kyunnie... hiks.. jangan tinggalkan Kyunnie.. hiks hiks" Igau Kyuhyun dan menitikkan air matanya serta terisak pelan.

Jungsoo segera mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan mengelus rambut kyuhyun agar ia merasa tenang.

"Ssssttt.. tenanglah.. hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan membencimu lagi..." sesaat setelah itu, Kyuhyun kembali tidur dengan tenang.

Jungsoo terus berada di kamar Kyuhyun dan akhirnya ia tertidur dalam posisi duduk namun membaringkan kepalanya di atas ranjang Kyuhyun karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya namun saat akan menggerakkan tangan kanannya, ia merasa berat karena tertindih sesuatu. Ia melihat ada seseorang yang sedang terbaring sambil menggenggam tangannya. Ia sangat mengetahui orang itu. Itu adalah kakak tertuanya – Jungsoo. Ia benar-benar senang, namun seketika rasa ragu terbersit dalam hatinya. Ia merasa sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Apakah hyungnya itu sudah benar-benar memaafkannya atau cuma rasa kasihan saja? Atau bahkan itu Cuma tipuan sehingga hyungnya yang lain dapat menertawainya..

Ia mendudukkan tubuhkan, berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu tidur hyungnya itu. Ia melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 5:15. Itu berarti ia harus menyiapkan sarapan para hyungnya.

Ia menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang itu di sisi sebelah kiri dan melepaskan genggaman tangan hyungnya dan kemudian melangkahkan dirinya menuju dapur.

.

.

Jungsoo bangun dan melihat ranjang itu sudah kosong. Ia mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi yang berada di kamar itu. Jadi ia menyimpulkan Kyuhyun sedang berada di sana. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar mandi itu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan Kyuhyun yang memakai boxer dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang ia pegang.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke lemari satu-satunya di kamar itu untuk memakai seragamnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena melihat Jungsoo – hyungnya – sudah bangun dan menatapnya lekat sehingga membuatnya menjadi canggung.

Kyuhyun membungkuk sekilas.

"Eung.. Selamat pagi, hyung." Ia berbicara sambil menunduk dan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mengambil baju. Tapi sebelum mencapai lemari itu, ia terhenti lagi karena suara hyungnya terdengar.

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja? Jika masih merasa kurang enak badan jangan paksakan untuk ke sekolah." Kata Jungsoo pelan.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu hyung. Aku sudah merasa baikkan. Dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak ke sekolah, aku tidak ingin beasiswaku dicabut karena menjadi anak pemalas." Kyuhyun kembali berjalan dan segera memakai bajunya secepat mungkin dan mengambil tasnya yang berada di dekat pintu kamar itu.

"Hyung aku berangkat" Pamit Kyuhyun pada Jungsoo yang masih terdiam dalam posisi duduknya.

"Tungguu.." Jungsoo segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. Kyuhyun terhenti sekali lagi.

"Aku.. Aku akan mengantarmu. Tunggu disini." Kata Jungsoo dan segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua rumah itu untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Saat di tangga, ia berpapasan dengan Kangin dan Eunhyuk yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan akan berjalan menuju meja makan untuk menikmati sarapan mereka.

Kangin dan Eunhyuk bingung dengan kelakuan kakak tertuanya itu.

Eunhyuk yang mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pun semakin mengerutkan mukanya dan dalam hati mengutuk Kyuhyun.

'_Sial..' _Batin Eunhyuk.

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju ke meja makan.

Dan sekali lagi, mereka melihat Jungsoo yang berlari ke arah belakang rumah mereka dan muncul lagi dengan menarik Kyuhyun yang menunduk.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Mereka berdua hanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Tidak terasa mobil itu sudah berada di depan sekolah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya segera melepaskan seat beltnya dan keluar dari mobil itu namun sebelumnya ia pamit sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, hyung." Kata Kyuhyun dan membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Eum.." Jawab Jungsoo dan mempelihatkan senyuman tipisnya itu. Kyuhyun yang melihat senyuman hyungnya itu, ikut tersenyum sekilas.

Jungsoo melupakan sesuatu. Ia segera meraih dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari sana. Ia segera keluar dari mobil dan mengejar Kyuhyun yang belum terlalu jauh.

"Kyuhyun-ah... Tunggu.." Jungsoo berteriak dan membuat Kyuhyun berbalik ke arahnya dengan memasang wajah polosnya. Jungsoo segera bergerak dengan cepat untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ini.. Kau harus makan dengan baik, ne. Ahh belajarlah dengan baik." Ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan memberikan uang yang tadi ia ambil. Kemudian mengacak rambut adiknya itu dengan senyumannya. Kyuhyun hanya dapat memandang wajah Jungsoo.

Kali ini Jungsoo sudah bertekad untuk melindungi dan menjaga adiknya itu serta memberikan biaya pada adiknya untuk keperluannya. Ia sudah bertekad akan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin terlambat melakukannya.

Setelah itu ia kembali ke mobil dan melajukannya kembali ke rumah.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam terpaku beberapa saat sambil menatap apa yang diberikan oleh hyung di telapak tangannya.

.

.

.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Kyuhyun membereskan kembali peralatan menulisnya dan ia melirik Changmin yang tertidur dengan sangat pulas di sampingnya sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar bel istirahat. Bagaimana Changmin tidak tertidur kalau pelajaran tadi adalah pelajaran sejarah dengan guru yang bercerita tanpa henti dan tidak memikirkan para siswanya yang merasa sangat bosan dengan ceritanya itu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Changmin saja yang tertidur, tapi beberapa teman kelasnya pun ikut tertidur, namun yang lain masih mendengar bel istirahat itu dengan baik. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena duduk terlalu lama.

"Changmin-ah.. Sudah istirahat. Kau tidak mau makan?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Changmin. Namun Changmin tidak merespon sama sekali sehingga Kyuhyun akhirnya menggunakan otak evilnya untuk membangunkan Changmin.

Ia mengambil bukunya dan menggulungnya. Ia kemudian menempelkan ujung buku itu tepat di telinga Changmin dan ujung lainnya di mulutnya. Dalam hati ia menghitung dan..

"YA! CHANGMIN-AH! BANGUN!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan usahanya itu berhasil membangunkan Changmin.

Changmin meringis kesakitan di telinganya karena suara Kyuhyun yang sangat keras.

"Aishhh.. Kyuhyun-ah.. Kau ingin membuatku tuli, eoh?" Ringis Changmin sambil memegang telinganya.

"Siapa suruh kau tidur dengan pulas seperti itu? Hahaha" Kyuhyun tertawa riang dan tersenyum kemenangan.

Changmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke kantin. Dan hapus ekspresi itu, kau terlihat menjijikkan." Kyuhyun melangkah terlebih dahulu dan diikuti Changmin.

"Aisshhh.. Baiklah. Ayo." Changmin mengikuti Kyuhyun.

.

.

Saat Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang berjalan di koridor menuju ke kantin, Kyuhyun melihat Eunhyuk berserta Jonghyun dan Donghae sedang berjalan di koridor dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya sambil meminum sekaleng soda merah dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangat angkuh.

Mereka semakin mendekat, dan akhirnya..

BYUURR

"YA! KAU! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA, HAH?!" Bahu dan tangan Eunhyuk bersenggolan dengan Kyuhyun sehingga kaleng soda itu terjatuh namun sebelumnya cairan merah dari kaleng itu mengenai seragam Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk namun dalam kejadian ini Kyuhyun terkena lebih banyak dari pada eunhyuk. Karena Eunhyuk hanya terkena beberapa tetes saja.

"Maafkan saya sunbaenim." Kyuhyun hanya tertunduk.

"Kau pikir maafmu cukup HAH?! Dasar anak sial." Eunhyuk mendorong Kyuhyun hingga punggung Kyuhyun bertabrakan dengan tembok dengan cukup keras. Ia meringis kesakitan sambil memegang punggungnya.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk langsung melenggang pergi dari Kyuhyun. Tangan Changmin sudah terlebih dahulu Kyuhyun genggam sebelum sahabat barunya ini menimbulkan kekacauan lainnya.

"Sudahlah Changmin-ah.. Aku tidak kita ke kantin." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sambil menarik tangan Changmin menuju ke kantin sebelum bel kembali berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir sudah berbunyi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Guru yang mengajar pada jam pelajaran terakhir di kelas Kyuhyun dan Changmin sudah keluar dari kelas itu. Kyuhyun sedang merapihkan barang-barangnya dan segera menggandeng tasnya. Changmin sudah terlebih dahulu selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kyu, aku duluan. Hari ini aku ada jadwal ekskul. Hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa besok." Kata Changmin cepat.

"Eumm.. Kau juga." Kata Kyuhyun. Dan Changmin hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya dan segera berlari keluar ruang kelas itu.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari kelasnya. Di koridor sekolahnya sudah hampir sepi karena semua orang kemungkinan sudah pulang ataupun pergi ke tempat lain untu bersenang-senang.

Drrrttt

Drrttt

Drrrrttt

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Dilayar itu menunujukan nomor yang belum pernah ia simpan sebelumnya.

Klik

"Yeoboseyo." Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Kyu.. Ini aku Yunho." _Jawab orang di seberang sana yang ternyata adalah Yunho – kakak Changmin sekaligus dokter yang menanganinya sebelumnya.

"Ahh.. Yunho hyung. Waeyo?" Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Begini. Bisakah kau datang ke rumah sakit sekarang? Sebaiknya kita memeriksa perkembangan sel kankermu." _Kata Yunho. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak memikirkannya.

"_Kyu? Kau masih di sana?" _Panggil Yunho karena ia tidak mendapat respon.

"Ne, Hyung. Baiklah aku akan ke sana sekarang."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan." Kata Yunho dan memutuskan sambungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di halaman sekolah segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencapai halte bus yang ada di depan sekolahnya.

.

.

.

.

Yunho yang sedari tadi berada di ruangannya sambil memeriksa beberapa laporan kesehatan pasien yang ia tangani.

Ia sesekali memperbaiki letak kacamata yang bertengger manis di wajahnya itu dan melanjutkan membaca kata per kata yang ada di lembaran-lebaran itu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk." Jawab Yunho singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

Cklek.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat pekerjaan yang dari tadi ia lakukan pun menjadi terhenti. Ia melihat siapa yang membuka pintu itu dan kemudian muncullah Kyuhyun yang masih berpakain seragam dan tas hitamnya yang ada di punggungnya.

"Hai Kyuhyun-ah. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Yunho tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Baik, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di kursi yang berada berhadapan dengan Yunho.

"Baguslah. Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, kau dan Jungsoo hyung bersaudara?" Tanya Yunho sambil menatap intens Kyuhyun.

"Ne." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu mengapa Jungsoo hyung tidak pernah mengenalkan dirimu padaku? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelumnya?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Itu... Itu karena.. ada suatu peristiwa yang terjadi sehingga mereka membenciku." Kata Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Ah.. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, hari ini kau akan menjalani beberapa tes dan mungkin akan berlangsung selama 3-4 jam. Dan kita bisa mendapatkan hasilnya langsung hari ini. Kau bisakan?" Kata Yunho menjelaskan apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan nanti.

"Ne. Baiklah. Tapi aku akan minta izin terlebih dahulu pada atasanku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Aku akan mempersiapkan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu. Nanti akan ada suster yang mengantar baju untukmu, kau bisa menggantinya di toilet itu. Dan tasmu bisa kau letakkan di ruangan ini." Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Junho – manager Restoran Four Season – bahwa ia ada keperluan di rumah sakit. Beberapa menit kemudian ia mendapat balasan dari Junho, kalau ia menginjinkannya.

Setelah itu ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang perawat wanita tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi ini bajunya. Kalau sudah selesai, mohon segera menuju ruang pemeriksaan di area khusus kanker yang ada di sebelah barat." Kata perawat itu dan segera undur diri.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang menjalani beberapa proses pemeriksaan dan memang proses itu memakan waktu yang cuku lama. Yunho hanya melihat proses itu, karena ada petugas tersendiri yang menangani bagian itu. Jadi selama proses pemeriksaan itu, Yunho tetap bisa memeriksa pasien-pasiennya yang lain.

Saat ia telah selesai memeriksa pasiennya yang lain, ia segera kembali ke ruangan dimana Kyuhyun berada.

Namun, ia melihat seseorang yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Dan ia benar. Itu adalah Kangin, adik dari Jungsoo.

"Kangin-ah!" Teriaknya.

"Oh.. Yunho hyung. Lama tidak bertemu." Kata Kangin dengan wajah sumringah.

"Benar sudah lama sekali. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku ingin menjenguk temanku yang ada di rumah sakit ini." Jawab Kangin.

"ahh.. Begitu. baiklah. Aku duluan ya." Kata Yunho sambil berjalan mendahului Kangin.

.

.

.

Kangin sudah memasuki daerah pemeriksaan serta perawatan khusus kanker. Ia berjalan lurus menuju ke ruangan tempat temannya di rawat.

Di masing-masing ruangan di area tersebut akan di lapisi sebuah kaca agar setiap orang bisa melihat masuk ke dalam.

Ia melihat ke dalam masing-masing ruangan itu dengan tatapan cuek. Namun, matanya menangkap sesuatu. Di sebuah ruangan putih dan ada mesin besar di dalamnya, terdapat seseorang yang amat ia kenal.

Ia terus menatap orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Ia melihat orang itu berdiri di bantu oleh dua orang perawat karena ia terlihat lemas dan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

Ya. Saat ini ia memang memperhatikan adik yang tidak ia anggap walaupun beberapa hari ini adiknya itu terus berada di pikirannya.

Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang melangkah perlahan dan ia melihat seseorang yang baru saja ia temui di koridor tadi – Yunho – yang ikut membatu menopang badan Kyuhyun yang lemas. Karena melihat mereka akan segera beranjak keluar ruangan, maka Kangin pun segera mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi agar tidak terlihat.

Kangin melihat adiknya bersama Yunho berjalan keluar dari area itu.

'_Ada apa dengannya?' _Guman Kangin dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai menjalani beberapa proses pemeriksaan, terlihat begitu lemas sehingga ia membutuhkan orang lain untuk membantunya berdiri. Saat ia akan berdiri, sudah ada beberapa perawat yang akan membantunya bangun.

"Jalhaesseo, Kyuhyun-ah." Kata Yunho dan di jawab sebuah anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Yunho menggantikan seorang perawat yang membantu Kyuhyun untuk berjalan dan mendudukkan Kyuhyun di atas sebuah kursi roda dan membawanya kembali ke ruangan Yunho.

.

.

"Baiklah. Mari kita lihat hasilnya." Kata Yunho. Sebelumya Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun memulihkan tenaganya dengan berbaring di single bed khas rumah sakit yang ada di ruangannya dan memberikan waktu pada Kyuhyun untuk berganti baju.

Yunho segera membuka amplop hasil pemeriksaan Kyuhyun dan membacanya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyerahkan kertas hasil pemeriksaan itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Seperti yang kuduga. Sel kanker yang ada di otakmu saat ini sudah menyebar luas Kyuhyun-ah. Dan saat ini kau sudah mencapai stadium 3. Sebaiknya saat ini kau melakulkan kemoterapi untuk memperlambat laju perkembangan sel kanker di otakmu." Kata Yunho menjelaskan kondisi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang memegang kertas hasil pemeriksaannya pun hanya terdiam.

"Kau bisa mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu dengan Jungsoo hyung. Untuk sementara ini, aku akanmemberika resep obat untuk meredakan sakit yang kau alami bila kambuh dan juga memperlambat laju perkembangan sel kanker. Tapi kumohon kau memberitahuku secepatnya karena sebaiknya kau harus secepatnya di rawat secara intensif." Kata Yunho sekali lagi menanggapi Kyuhyun yang hanya diam karena ia tahu dengan jelas apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu. Ia mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan beberapa jenis obat-obatan yang harus Kyuhyun minum kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hyung. Baiklah aku permisi." Kyuhyun menerima resep itu lalu berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Sebelumnya ia menyimpan hasil pemeriksaannya dan resep obat itu di dalam tasnya. Setelah itu ia segera pamit kepada Yunho.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Annyeong Readers~~~

Kimchan balik lagi nih dengan chapter 11 kkkk

Oh iya, 새해 복 많이 받으세요

Gong Xi Fa Cai

Happy Lunar New Year

Selamat hari raya IMLEK bagi readers yang merayakan ^^

Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan chapter ini? Tambah jelek kah?

Kalau kurang memuaskan readers sekalian saya minta maaf yahh.. Dan Chapter ini menurut saya sudah cukup panjang tapi akan saya usahakan untuk di panjangin lagi hehe

Saya masih mengharapkan saran, ide, maupun kritikan yang membangun ^^ Jadi mohon berikan suara anda kkkk

Kalau masih ada typo di Chapter ini, mohon maafkan saya yah. Tapi setidaknya saya sudah baca ulang dan perbaikin beberapa bagian.

Buat yang selama ini udah review aku terima kasih banget. Dan buat para Silent Readers, Ayo tunjukin kalo kamu ada dengan tinggalin jejak ^^ Biar aku tambah semangat buat update hehehe

Chapter depan boleh dapet 390 reviewers ga? Boleh yaaa *bbuing bbuing*

Dan kayaknya untuk ke depan saya tidak akan bisa update 2 hari sekali karena Try Out+Ujian praktek+Ujian sekolah Udah pada beruntun jadwalnya. Jadi maafin kalo update agak lama.

Stay keep in touch with me in PM, Twitter ( ys824_), or in FB (ksongah84 nokiamail . com *delete the space*)

Last, Would you mind to review this chapter?

Thank youuuu

_**\- Kimchan83 -**_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun [18]

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1) [26]

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2) [23]

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3) [19]

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend [18]

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain karena cerita ini berasal 100% dari pikiran saya dan mungkin memang terinspirasi dari beberapa ff dengan tema brothership yang pernah saya baca tanpa disengaja sama sekali!

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

_**Sebelumnya..**_

"Ne, hyung. Baiklah aku permisi." Kyuhyun menerima resep itu lalu berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Sebelumnya ia menyimpan hasil pemeriksaannya dan resep obat itu di dalam tasnya. Setelah itu ia segera pamit kepada Yunho.

_**HAPPY READING~!**_

_**Selanjutnya..**_

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lunglai ketika ia memasuki halaman rumahnya. Ia terus memikirkan apakah ia akan meninggal dengan cepat? Hah.. Untuk memikirkannya saja ia sudah merasa sangat lelah.

Ia berjalan melewati ruang tamu dan ia bisa melihat Jungsoo – hyungnya – yang sedang memasang wajah kekhawatiran. Sesaat setelah ia menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sudah sampai di rumah, Jungsoo segera bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan segera memeluknya.

Kyuhyun hanya terpaku dengan perlakuan Jungsoo padanya karena ia masih merasa sangat aneh dengan perlakuan Jungsoo itu. Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam saja.

"Kau dari mana saja? Hyung mengkhawatirkanmu Kyunnie.." Kata Jungsoo sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam mata dongsaengnya.

"Aku.. aku mengerjakan tugas di rumah temanku, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun berbohong dan ia segera menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak berani menatap mata hyung nya.

"Baiklah. Kau pasti lelah, sekarang beristirahatlah." Senyuman Jungsoo begitu menenangkan menurut Kyuhyun karena ketika ia melihatnya ia seperti melupakan segala hal yang buruk yang pernah terjadi padanya. Bahkan penyakitnya pun seperti hilang begitu saja dari pikirannya.

Ia pun mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pernyataan Jungsoo. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya dan segera beristirahat setelah sebelumnya membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ujara Kangin saat ia sudah tiba namun dengan suara yang pelan.

Ia tiba di rumahnya agak larut namun ia sudah memberitahu Jungsoo terlebih dahulu tadi siang. Setelah ia menjenguk temannya yang berada di rumah sakit tadi, ia kembali ke kantornya untuk mengikuti beberapa meeting penting dan terakhir ia diundang pada jamuan malam dari salah satu kolega sekaligus kawan lamanya yang menetap di Jepang.

Ia merasa amat sangat lelah dengan segala rutinitas yang ia lakukan namun apa daya, ia tidak akan membiarkan hyungnya itu bekerja dan mengurus semua perusahaan itu sendiri yang merupakan warisan dari orang tua mereka pada mereka yang jumlah tidak bisa di bilang sedikit. Selain itu, ia ingin belajar lebih dan lebih bertanggung jawab lagi akan tugas-tugasnya di perusahaan yang ia pimpin.

Selain lelah karena segala rutinitas yang ia lakukan seharian, ia juga tidak akan mungkin lupa dengan apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri di rumah sakit tadi. Ia tidak mungkin salah lihat atau apa tapi ia benar-benar yakin kalau yang ia lihat tadi adalah Kyuhyun – Adik yang tidak dianggap. Namun sekali lagi ia berpikir, apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun di rumah sakit itu? Apa hubungan Yunho dengan Kyuhyun?

Oh ayolah, hanya hal itu saja yang terus berputar di pikirannya sedari tadi dan membuatnya kurang konsentrasi dalam mengerjakan tugas kantornya. Bahkan ia membiarkan laporan-laporan mengenai perusahaan yang diserahkan oleh sekretarisnya itu menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya.

Ia mulai berpikir apa mungkin Kyuhyun memiliki sebuah penyakit yang parah dan berhubungan dengan kanker kemudian ia menyembunyikannya dari mereka? Tapi pendapatnya sepertinya memang memiliki bukti yang kuat dan berdasar selain peristiwa yang terjadi tadi yaitu kejadian di hari minggu siang.

Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut karena berpikir ter lalu keras.

Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Sepi. Sudah tidak ada orang, berarti itu menandakan seluruh penghuni di rumah itu telah tenggelam dalam mimpinya masing-masing karena sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11:00 malam.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sehingga kakinya bergerak menuju ke arah belakang rumah itu. Ia juga tidak mengerti namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan karena seprti ada yang mendorongnya menuju ke sana.

Di sisi lain, Eunhyuk yang terbangun karena merasa tenggorokkannya kering segera menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya itu.

Namun seperti kejadian sebelumnya, ia melihat Kangin sedang berjalan dengan pelan menuju ke arah kamar yang ia anggap adalah anak sial – Kyuhyun. Ia segera bersembunyi di dapur sambil mengamati apa yang Kangin lakukan.

Setelah beberapa saat di sana, Kangin pun berbalik dan kembali menuju kamarnya dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang kusut.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun terbangun seperti biasa dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk para hyungnya. Setelah itu ia bersiap untuk ke sekolah. Saat ia melewati ruang makan, Jungsoo memanggilnya.

"Kyunnie.." suara Jungsoo terdengar dan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya menuju ke luar rumah dan mrmbalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Jungsoo.

Jungsoo yang melihat respon Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah polosnya dan menaikkan alisnya, segera melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kemarilah.. Kita sarapan bersama." Ucapan Jungsoo itu membuat dua orang yang saat ini sedang menikamati makanannya menjadi menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

Mereka berdua memiliki isi pikiran yang berbeda. Jika Kangin yang masih dilanda kegalauan akan sikapnya dan pikirannya yang terus dihantui beberapa peristiwa yang membuatnya khawatir akan Kyuhyun, maka berbeda dengan Eunhyuk, karena saat ini merasa emosinya akan mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Ia menggengam sendok dan garpu yang ada di tangannya dengan kuat hingga membuat jari-jarinya memutih.

Kyuhyun sudah dapat membaca ekspresi kedua hyungnya yang lain yang ada di meja makan itu.

"Tidak usah, hyung. Aku makan di sekolah saja.." Kyuhyun menolak dengan halus dan ia bergerak lagi menuju pintu keluar setelah membungkuk sebentar.

Namun, tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang, dan saat ia melihat ternyata orang itu adalah Jungsoo. Ia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi saat Jungsoo sudah menyeretnya ke meja makan dan segera menyuruhnya di sebuah kursi yang ada di samping Kangin dan mengambilkan piring serta menyendokkan beberapa sendok nasi goreng yang Kyuhyun sudah buat tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan." Katanya singkat dan beranjak dari sana. Namun Kyuhyun mencegahnya dengan cepat.

"Kalau Eunhyuk hyung tidak nafsu makan karena ada aku disini, maka sebaiknya Eunhyuk hyung kembali duduk saja. Aku bisa sarapan di sekolah." Kyuhyun menampilkan wajahnya yang sendu.

"Tidak ada yang boleh pergi dari tempat ini sebelum makanan di piring kalian habis." Jungsoo berucap dengan dingin. Tidak ada yang bisa membantahnya jika raut dan nada bicara sudah seperti itu.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar lalu kembali duduk dengan tenang. Namun Kyuhyun hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa memasukkannya sama sekali ke dalam mulutnya karena ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan selera untuk makan.

Lain Kyuhyun, lain pula Eunyuk. Eunhyuk tetap melanjutkan acara makannya walau tidak seperti sebelumnya. Ia hanya memasukkan sedikit saja ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kyunnie... makan dengan benar. Hyung tidak ingin kau sakit lagi." Kata Jungsoo yang sudah kembali ke sifatnya yang seperti biasa dan memasang raut khawatirnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya sejenak untuk melihat Jungsoo dan kembali menunduk sambil mengangguk kemudian ia memasukkan beberapa sendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, mereka semua telah selesai sarapan. Kangin dan Eunhyuk telah melangkah terlebih dahulu dan diikuti Jungsoo dan terakhir adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kangin-ah, kau mengantar Eunhyuk dan aku akan mengantar Kyuhyun." Titah Jungsoo. Kangin dan Eunhyuk tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun namun mereka mengikuti perkataan Jungsoo dengan Eunhyuk yang masuk di kursi penumpang di samping kemudi yang merupakan tempat Kangin.

Sedangkan Jungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan diikuti dengan Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya merekapun berangkat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jungsoo pulang lebih awal dan tidak menemukan seorangpun yang sudah tiba di rumah selain dirinya.

Ia teringat dengan kondisi kamar Kyuhyun yang sepertinya kurang bisa disebut sebagai kamar karena memang kamar itu adalah bekas gudang. Akhirnya ia pun menyuruh beberapa pekerja di rumahnya untuk membereskan barang-barang Kyuhyun dan memindahkannya ke kamar yang Kyuhyun tempati dulu.

Jungsoo juga turut membereskan barang-barang Kyuhyun.

Pekerja-pekerja yang disuruh oleh Jungsoo sudah memindahkan hampir semua isi kamar itu. Tinggal beberapa buku-buku dan peralatan Kyuhyun yang lainnya yang belum di pindahkan. Ia pun mengangkat beberapa buku hingga ke kamar Kyuhyun sebelumnya yang terletak di lantai dua dan berdampingan dengan kamarnya.

Saat ia meletakkan buku-buku itu di meja yang ada di kamar itu, ada sebuah amplop berwarna kecoklatan jatuh dari buku-buku itu. Dengan penasaran, ia mengambil amplop itu. Ia melihat di luar amplop itu, ada lambang Rumah Sakit Internasional Seoul.

Ia semakin bingung mengapa Kyuhyun memiliki amplop itu. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang ia membuka amplop itu dan membaca isinya dengan seksama.

Di awal-awal surat itu ia melihat tulisan nama Kyuhyun dan Isi tabel yang ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Namun saat sampai di tahap akhir surat itu, ia membelalakkan matanya dan menuntup mulutnya yang telah terbuka lebar karena keterkejutannya.

'_**Dengan surat ini, dapat disimpulkan bahwa saeudara Kyuhyun positif mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium 3.'**_

Itulah sekiranya isi dari beberapa kalimat terakhir dari surat hasil pemeriksaan Kyuhyun itu. Ia merasa seperti mengalami bermimpi buruk sekali lagi.

"Aniyo.. Tidak mungkin.. Ini tidak mungkin... Aniyo.." Jungsoo berbicara sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan air mata yang sudah siap jatuh dari matanya itu.

BUKKK

Jungsoo jatuh bersimpuh di atas lantai dingin itu. Air mata yang sedari tadi sudah siap untuk jatuhkanpun sudah terjatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Tidak mungkin.. Tidak mungkin adik bungsunya itu menderita penyakit parah itu.

Ia terus menangis tanpa ada yang menghentikanya dan itu membuatnya semakin terisak. Ia merasa sangat sesak akan semua hal yang telah menimpa keluarganya. Ia sudah tidak ingin kehilangan satu anggota keluarga lagi. Sudah cukup Appa dan Eommanya yang meninggalkan mereka. Ia tidak ingin adiknya itu juga pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Ia tidak ingin.. Ia baru saja akan mencurahkan segala perhatian dan kasih sayangnya pada adik bungsunya yang selama ini ia tidak pernah anggap karena kejadian yang sepenuhnya bukan salahnya.

Jungsoo memukul-mukul dadanya yang sangat sesak seperti ia sudah tidak dapat mengambil udara untuk bernapas.

"Eomma.. Appa.. Ku mohon.. Jangan biarkan Kyuhyun pergi.. Ku mohon.. Hiks.. Ku mohon.. Aku bersalah.. Aku bersalah.. Hiks.. hiks.. Andwaeee... hiks.." Rancau Jungsoo.

.

.

.

Saat sudah hampir malam sekitar pukul 6:30, Kyuhyun sampai di rumahnya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Tubuhnya sangat lelah akibat banyak tugas yang harus ia selesaikan dengan cepat.

Saat tiba di ruang tengah, ia tidak menyadari kalau Jungsoo duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu dengan raut muka yang bercampur aduk.

"Kyunnie-ah.." Panggil Jungsoo lemah karena ia sudah kelelahan karena menangis selama beberapa jam di kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkaget dan membalikkan badannya ke arah dimana Jungsoo berada. Ia memegang dadanya untuk menetralkan keterkejutannya. Namun sesuatu yang aneh dapat ia tangkap yaitu wajah Jungsoo terlihat sembab. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai apa yang terjadi pada hyungnya.

"Kemarilah.. Ku mohon.." Kata Jungsoo lagi sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang memohon. Kyuhyun pun hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jungsoo. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jungsoo. Perasaannya terasa tidak enak.

Jungsoo yang melihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk dengan tenang, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari kantong celananya dan membuka kertas itu lalu menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie-ah.. Apa.. apa maksud surat ini?" Kyuhyun sudah membulatkan matanya karena terkejut sekali lagi. _'Bagaimana bisa Teukie hyung menemukannya?'_Batin Kyuhyun.

"Itu.. Itu.." Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jungsoo. Lidah Kyuhyun terasa keluh dan tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini, Kyunnie-ah.. kenapa?" Jungsoo yang sedari tadi menahan air matanya sudah tidak kuat lagi karena air mata yang ada di kelopak matanya begitu banyak. Ia pikir air matanya sudah habis karena menangis dengan lama tadi. Tapi ternyata tidak sama sekali.

"A-aku... aku.. maafkan aku hyung.. aku.." Kyuhyun tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Kyuhyun menunduk dan mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia sudah kuat untuk menanggung ini sendirian. Ia memang membutuhkan seseorang untuknya berbagi.

Jungsoo segera berpindah dari tempat duduknya dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun kemudian memeluknya dengan erat sambil mengelus punggung serta kepala dongsaeng terkecilnya itu.

Mereka pun menangis bersama-sama.

"Menangislah.. Hyung tahu.. hyung tahu kalau kau pasti lelah menanggungnya sendirian, kan?.. Jadi keluarkan saja.. Hyung mengerti" Kata Jungso yang mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Hyung.. hiks hiks.." Kyuhyun semakin terisak dalam pelukan hangat hyungnya itu. Hatinya sangat sakit saat mengetahui kalau salah satu dari hyungnya sudah mengetahui penyakit yang ia derita namun di sisi lain ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menyimpannya sendirian. Ia butuh seseorang untuk berbagi.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya isakan itupun melemah menyisakan isakan-isakan kecil dari bibir Kyuhyun. Jungsoo melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Saat ini muka Kyuhyun sudah sepenuhnya basah oleh air mata dan keringat akibat menangis cukup lama, mata bengkak dan sembab, serta hidung memerah.

Jungsoo mengarahkan jemarinya menuju ke wajah Kyuhyun untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang membekas di sana.

Jungsoo membiarkan Kyuhyun beberapa saat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang tertunda.

"Kapan kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Jungsoo lembut.

"Sekitar sebulan yang lalu, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, apa ada saran untuk pengobatanmu dari dokter yang merawatmu? Dan siapa dokter yang merawatmu?" Tanya Jungsoo sekali lagi.

"Yunho hyung.. Yunho hyung yang menanganiku.. Dia menyarankan kemoterapi." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

Jungsoo mengarahkan tangannya ke tangan Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan gerakan Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Yunho? Dia dokter yang menanganimu? Bagaimana bisa? Hah Yasudahlah.. Besok kita ke rumah sakit. Jadi sebaiknya kau tidak usah ke sekolah."

"Eum.." Kyuhyun mengangguk tidak membantah ucapan Jungsoo. Setidaknya ia merasa sangat sedikit tenang.

"Hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Jungsoo.

"Ku mohon jangan beritahu Kangin hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung tentang penyakitku ini.. Aku.. Aku tak ingin mereka khawatir.." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunduk dan memainkan kembali jari-jemarinya.

"Hm.. Hyung tidak akan memberitahu mereka. Tapi Kau harus sembuh.." Kata Jungsoo mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun. Ia mengerti, bahkan sangat mengerti akan perasaan adiknya itu. Kyuhyun pasti menyembunyikannya dari mereka karena alasan itu tadi, tidak ingin mereka khawatir. Namun, ia yakin Kyuhyun pasti merasa sangat lelah menanggungnya sendiri.

Jungsoo berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk merawat Kyuhyun dengan baik. Ia sekarang benar-benar tidak ingin menyesal lagi dengan segala perbuatan yang pernah ia lakukan pada adik kecilnya itu.

Jungsoo kembali memeluk Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Hyung khawatir, Kyunnie.. Hyung khawatir.." Ucapnya disela-sela pelukkannya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab sama sekali, ia hanya menikmati pelukan hangat hyungnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaan Kyuhyun sekali lagi dan membuat jadwal untuk kemoterapi Kyuhyun.

Mereka pergi setelah Kangin dan Eunhyuk berangkat.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Jungsoo menuju ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam saja saat di perjalanan dan wajahnya yang pucat itu menoleh ke arah jendela di sampingnya untuk menatap keadaan luar.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa kurang enak badan dan merasa mual saat ini. Namun ia berusaha menahannya karena ia tidak ingin membuat Jungsoo khawatir.

Mobil yang Jungsoo kemudikan sudah sampai di halaman parkir Seoul International Hospital dan dengan cepat ia parkirkan di tempat yang kosong. Ia dan Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah sakit itu.

.

.

Semalam setelah Jungsoo berbicara pada Kyuhyun mengenai penyakitnya, Jungsoo kemudian menyuruhnya untuk menempati kembali kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia merasa tidak enak badan dan mual seperti ini saat ia memasuki kamarnya. Sebelum tidur pun Kyuhyun sempat muntah di dalam kamar mandi karena rasa mual yang tidak tertahankan.

Ia pikir ia akan merasa lebih baik setelah tidur malam itu, tapi ternyata ia salah.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo hyung sedang berada di rumah sakit dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kepalanya sangat sakit seperti ada balok tak kasat mata yang memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan keras. Rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun alami semakin menjadi saat mereka sudah hampir sampai di ruangan Yunho hyung.

Kyuhyun berjalan tertatih sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa semakin sakit tiap detik. Jungsoo yang berada di depannya pun tidak menyadari keadaan Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir tumbang.

Jungsoo mengetok pintu ruangan Yunho kemudian membuka knop pintu tersebut saat sudah diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam oleh pemilik ruangan.

Baru selangkah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu untuk mengikuti hyungnya, ia sudah tidak melangkah lagi.

Ia merasa semuanya sudah berputar dan sangat kabur. Ia berusaha untuk tidak tumbang saat ini namun kondisinya berkata lain.

Kyuhyun jatuh ke lantai menimbulkan suara debuman yang cuku keras yang mengaggetkan penghuni ruangan itu.

Sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya sepenuhnya, ia melihat Jungsoo menghampirinya dengan wajah sangat panik dan diikuti dengan Yunho di belakang Jungsoo.

Ia mendengar teriakan keduanya yang terdengar semakin mengecil lalu pandangannya semakinmengabur hingga akhirnya gelap.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Jungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan membuat Yunho sedikit terkejut atas kedatangannya yang bisa di bilang tiba-tiba karena Jungsoo tidak menghubunginya sama sekali.

"Oh.. Jungsoo hyung.. Ad-" Kata-kata Yunho terputus saat suara debuman cukup keras yang berasal dari arah belakang Jungsoo.

BUKKK

Jungsoo dan Yunho segera menoleh ke arah asal bunyi itu dan kepanikan mulai menyelimuti ruangan itu. Dengan cepat Jungsoo berlari ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah rebahan di lantai dengan kondisi yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Kyuniee!" Teriak Jungsoo. Ia berlutut dan mengambil kepala Kyuhyun yang ada di atas lantai kemudian meletakkanya di atas pahanya yang terbungkus jeans hitam.

Jungsoo tak henti-hentinya menyadarkan Kyuhyun karena mata Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir tertutup.

"Kyunnie! Kyunnie-ah! Kau kenapa dongsaeng-ah?! Sadarlah! Hyung mohon.." Jungsoo sudah sangat panik. Apalagi ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat.

Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak menyadari keadaan dongsaengnya yang menahan sakitnya sendirian. Dan ia membiarkan dongsaengnya itu berjalan di belakangnya yang seharusnya ia rangkul agar Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik. Ia benar-benar bodoh.

Yunho yang sedari terdiam segera mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun dan mengecek nadi anak itu. Ia meraba pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan diam sejenak saat ia sudah mengetahui letak nadi Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mengecek pernapasan Kyuhyun dengan stetoskop yang sedari tadi ada di lehernya.

"Nadi dan napasnya agak lemah.." Ia berguman tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Jungsoo dan itu semakin membuat raut wajah Jungsoo semakin cemas.

Yunho kemudian memanggil beberapa perawat yang lewat di depannya untuk membantu mereka membawa Kyuhyun ke ruang pemeriksaan agar bisa di periksa lebih lanjut.

Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan pemeriksaan, Jungsoo tidak diperbolehkan masuk sehingga ia duduk di kursi yang tersedia di lorong itu dengan perasaan cemas dan panik yang terus menyelubungi hatinya.

Sudah hampir satu jam, Kyuhyun di dalam untuk diperiksa namun seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada yang keluar dari dalam sana untuk menjelaskan bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini.

Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir di lorong itu. Ia benar-benar cemas dan gelisah. Ia berharap adik bungsunya itu baik-baik saja.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan Yunho sudah mulai keluar diikuti beberapa perawat yang mendorong ranjang dorong rumah sakit yang di atasnya ada Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar serta masih terlihat sangat pucat dan jangan lupa masker oksigen yang bertengger di daerah hidung dan mulutnya guna membantu anak itu untuk bernapas dengan baik.

Jungsoo segera menghampiri ranjang itu dan mengikutinya.

.

.

Perawat-perawat yang memebantu mendorong ranjang Kyuhyun sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu setelah mereka merapihkan posisi dari tabung oksigen.

Kini tersisa Jungsoo dan Yunho serta Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Kedua orang itu terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Yunho-ya.. Bagaimana kondisinya?" Kata Jungsoo tanpa memalingkan pandanganya dan terus menatap wajah damai Kyuhyun.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jungsoo.

"Hyung.. sebaiknya kita bicarakan kondisinya saat ini di ruanganku saja." Kata Yunho dan beranjak terlebih dahulu dari tempat itu dan mau tidak mau Jungsoo juga mengikutinya.

.

Jungsoo sudah duduk di hadapan Yunho.

"Tadi penyakit Kyuhyun. Hyung sudah mengetahui penyakitnya, kan?" Ucap Yunho dan dibalas dengan anggukan lemah oleh Jungsoo.

"Sebaiknya ia harus segera menjalani kemoterapi secepatnya karena sepertinya perkembangan sel kanker di tubuhnya cukup cepat sehingga membuatnya seperti ini." Jelas Yunho.

"Lakukan saja, Yunho-ya.. Lakukan saja jika itu dapat membuat Kyuhyun sembuh.. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.. Ku mohon.. hiks.." Jungsoo kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Tenanglah hyung.. Kemoterapi itu tidak dapat menyembuhkan Kyuhyun tapi bisa memperlambat laju perkembangan sel kanker itu."

"Kumohon lakukan apapun Yunho-ya.." Jungsoo memohon dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Hai Hai Readers~~ Kimchan balik lagi dengan Chapter 12 hehe

Sebenarnya mau post kemarin cuma ga jadi lol

Oh iya gmn dgn chapter ini? Ada yang masih kurang?

Typo masih bertebaran?

Kalau iya, mohon maafkan saya..

Besok saya sudah mulai try out lagi x_x dan sebelum belajra sebaiknya saya selesaikan chapter ini dulu kkk

Wahhh ternyata ada yang seumuran ternyata dengan saya.. Semangat juga buat kalian yahh.. semoga kita semua lulus dengan nilai yang baik.. aminnnnn o

Saya terus mengucapkan terima kasih atas review, fav, dan follow yang telah diberikan pada ff ini.. Kalian membuat saya semakin semangat untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya..3

Walaupun begitu sepertinya mmg masih banyak siders yang belum komen hehe Tolong komen yah guys, baik itu isinya saran, kritikan, ataupun yang lain.. Tapi saya tidak menerima bashingan.

Semua komentar yang masuk sangat berharga buat saya untuk bisa menghasilkan ff-ff lainnya yang bertemakan brothership.

Aku buat Kangin galau dulu, trus Eunhyuk jadi jahat deh ama Kyu.. Kira2 menurut kalian siksaan dari Eunhyuk untuk Kyuhyun bagusnya apaan? Butuh banyak ide untuk nyiksa Kyu muahahaaa

Oh iya, aku rencananya mau bikin 2 ending, sad ama happy end? Gimana? Aku Cuma mau muasin semua readers karena ada sedikit perbedaan pendapat di endingnya hehehe

Dan sekali lagi jangan panggil aku author yah.. soalnya blm pantas banget menurut aku, jadi panggil aku kimchan aja..

Oh iya aku kenalin diri dulu aja yah sekalian.. Bias aku Yesung sama Heechul tapi untuk skrg lebih ke heechul soalnya si abang ecung masih wamil lol Aku ada fanbase ELF tapi sekarang lagi semi-hiatus karena kesibukan aku.. /.\

Disini adakah yang berminat jadi admin fanbase? Kalau ada langsung PM atau mention aku di twitter ^^

Btw, untuk chap ini bisa dapet 435 review ga? Hehe Kalau pun ga nyampe juga gpp

Aduuhhh maap kalau cuap-cuapnya panjang banget ._.v

Kalau yang mau hubungin aku silahkan ke Twitter .ys824_ atau langsung PM aja ^^

Last, would you mind to review/fav/follow my ff?

Thank youuuuu

**\- Kimchan83 -**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun [18]

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1) [26]

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2) [23]

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3) [19]

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend [18]

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain karena cerita ini berasal 100% dari pikiran saya dan mungkin memang terinspirasi dari beberapa ff dengan tema brothership yang pernah saya baca tanpa disengaja sama sekali!

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

**Note:**

**Buat para readers yang tidak punya akun, tetep bisa ngerevie yah. Tinggal isi kolom nama aja (atau bisa dikosongkan) trus review. Gampang kan? Review kalian itu adalah bayaran atas tulisan saya, jadi jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak ^^**

_**Sebelumnya..**_

"Lakukan saja, Yunho-ya.. Lakukan saja jika itu dapat membuat Kyuhyun sembuh.. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.. Ku mohon.. hiks.." Jungsoo kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Tenanglah hyung.. Kemoterapi itu tidak dapat menyembuhkan Kyuhyun tapi bisa memperlambat laju perkembangan sel kanker itu."

"Kumohon lakukan apapun Yunho-ya.." Jungsoo memohon dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinnya.

_**HAPPY READING~!  
Selanjutnya..**_

Setelah berbicara dengan Yunho di ruangannya, Jungsoo kembali ke ruang rawat dongsaengnya yang sedari pingsan. Ia melangkah pelan.

Ia sudah tiba di depan ruang rawat Kyuhyun, dan ia membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan agar tidak mengganggu orang yang ada di dalamnya. Lalu ia melangkah dan menutup kembali pintu itu dengan perlahan kemudian berjalan kecil sehingga tidak menimbulkan suara di ruangan yang serba putih itu.

Matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah objek yang sedang berbaring di ranjang dan menutup kedua manik onyxnya. Ia benar-benar seperti tertidur dengan damai layaknya anak berusia 5 tahunyang begitu polos. Dan ia melirik sekilas pada infus beserta tiangnya yang sudah berdiri dengan tegak di samping kiri ranjang sang adik dan selang kecil yang ada di infus itu terhubung dengan sebuah jarum yang sudah tertancap di tangannya untuk memberikan cairan yang diperlukan oleh tubuh anak itu.

Jungsoo kemudian melangkah menuju ke samping kiri ranjang Kyuhyun lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang sudah tersedia di samping ranjang itu. Dan memperhatikan wajah sang adik dengan intens tanpa melakukan apapun.

Waktu terus berlalu dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Itu berarti sudah empat jam Kyuhyun pingsan dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk sadar.

Jungsoo masih setia duduk di samping adiknya.

Namun ia merasa sebuah pergerakkan kecil timbul dari jari jemari sang adik dan itu membuatnya menegakkan badannya karena kaget. Ia merasa seperti hanya berkhayal dengan apa yang baru saja ia rasakan itu. Ia memfokuskan dirinya pada tangan adiknya yang ia genggam sedari tadi. Dan sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menggerakkan kecil jarinya.

"H-yungh.." terdengar suara lemah dari bibir Kyuhyun namun sang pemilik belum memperlihatkan manik onyx indahnya itu yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

"Kyunnie.. buka matamu dongsaeng-ah.." Ucap Jungsoo setelah mendengar lirihan Kyuhyun yang ditangkap gendang telinganya karena ruangan itu benar-benar sepi.

Seperti sebuah sihir, kedua mata Kyuhyun terbuka dengan perlahan. Ia terfokus dengan warna putih yang ia lihat – langit-langit ruangan itu. Ia kemudian menyesuaikan penglihatannya dan melirik ke samping dengan gerakan lemah.

"Hyung.." Ia melirik Jungsoo dan menutup matanya sejenak sambil mengukirkan senyum manis namun terkesan lemah karena kondisinya.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Jungsoo degan pandangan yang bisa dibilang sayu.

"Akhirnya kau bangun.. Kau tahu, hyung sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.." Jungsoo mengelus tangan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae.." Kata Kyuhyun dengan lirih itu membuat Jungsoo terenyuh. Kenapa harus adik kecilnya ini yang meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf karena tidak becus menjaga adiknya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu adiknya merasa sangat kesakitan akibat penyakit sialan yang menggerofoti tubuh adiknya entah sejak kapan.

"Pasti.. ak-aku.. membuat hyung.. khawatirkan?" Ia masih susah untuk mengeluarkan suatu kalimat yang panjang dan membuatnya sedikit tersendat-sendat saat mengucapkannya.

"Kau tidak salah Kyunnie-ah.. Hyung yang bersalah karena tidak memperhatikan kondisimu tadi." Ucap Jungsoo sekali lagi.

Jungsoo melanjutkan. "Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, langsung katakan pada hyung.. Hyung tahu kau pasti tidak ingin membebani hyung, tapi tidak dengan menahan rasa sakitmu sendirian, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan perkataan Kyuhyun. Memang, semua yang dikatakan Jungsoo itu seluruhnya benar.

"Kau tahu kan kalau hyung akan sangat sedih jika kau menyimpannya sendiri dan tidak ingin berbagi dengan hyung. Hahh.. sudahlah.. Hyung akan panggil Yunho untuk memeriksa kondisimu terlebih dahulu."Jungsoo kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduk yang sudah sedari tadi ia duduki selama berjam-jam untuk menunggu Kyuhyun siuman. Lalu ia keluar dari kamar itu.

.

"Kondisi Kyuhyun sudah membaik dibandingkan dengan tadi. Tapi aku akan memberikan jadwal kemoterapinya nanti malam karena seperti prediksiku sebelumnya kalau sel kanker yang ada di tubuhnya memang berkembang sangat cepat sehingga ia bisa drop seperti ini dan kemoterapi pertama harus dilakukan besok." Kata Yunho panjang lebar sambil melepaskan kacamata minus yang bertengger di mukanya entah berapa jam.

Kyuhyun sudah kembali tidur karena saat Yunho memeriksanya Yunho menyutikkan obat tidur agar waktu istirahatnya lebih banyak sehingga ia tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan hyung dan Yunho – dokter yang menanganinya.

"Ne. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Kata Jungsoo menanggapi ucapan Yunho. Ia lalu melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur yang terlihat seperti malaikat. Benar-benar polos dan begitu lucu. Dalam hati kecilnya, ia begitu menyesal karena ia membenci Kyuhyun hingga ia melewatkan waktu lebih dari sebelas tahun untuk menghibur, bermain, merawat adiknya itu. _'Aku benar-benar bodoh'_ Batin Jungsoo.

"Hyung. Jujur saja, aku begitu kaget saat kau memanggilku ke rumahmu untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun." Yunho duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu dan Jungsoo pun duduk di sana juga. Yunho yang sudah tidak memiliki jadwal yang lain pun tinggal untuk berbincang-bincang dengan temannya saat di kampus dulu walaupun berbeda jurusan.

"Yah.. Aku juga kaget kalau kau adalah dokter yang menangani adikku. Hah.. Betapa bodohnya aku." Kata Jungsoo. Ia menutup matanya dan menyadarkan lehernya di sandaran sofa itu kemudian menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

"Kau tahu.. saat pertama kali ia dibawa kesini, keadaannya begitu mengenaskan. Bibir yang sudah hampir membiru, napas yang sangat lemah, darah yang keluar dari hidungnya tanpa henti, bahkan suhu tubuhnya sudah seperti es batu, sangat dingin. Aku sangat kasihan padanya." Kata Yunho. Ia menghela napas sejenak.

"Kata anak yang membawanya kesini, dia terkunci di dalam toilet sekolahnya selama berjam-jam dan ia menemukan Kyuhyun saat sudah hampir petang. Bisa kau bayangkan berada di dalam toilet yang lembab dan diudara sedingin itu?" Lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Setelah memeriksanya, aku menemukan kelainan di otaknya dan ternyata dugaanku benar. Aku menanyakannya saat adikku, Changmin, berada di sekolah dan kondisi Kyuhyun yang mulai agak membaik saat itu.." Sekali lagi Yunho menjelaskan pengalamannya yang sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu, Yun? Aku sungguh merasa bersalah padanya. Hah.. bahkan sepertinya aku sudah tidak pantas dipanggil seorang hyung karena sikapku padanya yang mendiamkannya bahkan memusuhinya sebelas tahun lebih. Seharusnya aku menjaga dan menenangkannya karena ia juga sama sedihnya dengan kami saat itu." Jungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyung, aku akan ke ruanganku terlebih dahulu. Aku akan segera kembali dengan jadwal kemoterapi Kyuhyun." Yunho berdiri dan pamit kepada Jungsoo.

"Ne." Jawab.

Setelah Yunho keluar dari kamar itu Jungsoo segera mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi terus berada di dalam kantong celananya.

Ia mengutak-atik sebentar kemudian ia melepaskan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi, ia mengetik pesan yang ia kirim kepada Eunhyuk dan Kangin bahwa ia tidak akan pulang karena ia mendapat tugas di luar kota mendadak selama dua hari ke depan.

Itu adalah alasan yang cukup bagus untuk menemani Kyuhyun melakukan kemoterapi tanpa memberitahu yang sebenarnya kepada Kangin dan Eunhyuk.

Ia beranjak dari sofa yang ada di pojok ruangan itu, dan kembali duduk di bangku yang ada di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, ia menggenggam tangan sang adik dengan lembut dan menyalurkan kehangatan yang dimilikinya kepada sang adik yang tangannya terasa dingin.

Tak berapa lama, rasa kantuk sudah dirasakan oleh Jungsoo. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas ranjang Kyuhyun kemudian jatuh tertidur dalam posisi duduk.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk yang sudah tiba terlebih dahulu di rumahnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda para hyungnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk di kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Saat ia telah duduk di atas ranjangnya, ia merasa sesuatu bergetar di kantong celananya.

Drrt Drrtt

Ia kemudian mengambilnya, kemudian membuka ponselnya. Ternyata ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari sang hyung yang mengatakan bahwa hyungnya akan ada di luar kota.

Setelah membaca pesan itu, ia membaringkan badannya. Ia menutup mata sejenak dan ada bayangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di benaknya.

Ia bangkit lagi dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Aishh.. ada apa dengan ku?" Teriaknya tidak dengan volume penuh.

"Tapi... saat di sekolah tadi, aku tidak melihatnya dimanapun.." Eunhyuk mulai berpikir. Benar, sedari tadi ia tidak melihatnya dimana pun. Biasanya ia sudah akan melihatnya di koridor sambil berjalan menunduk sebelum bel masuk, saat jam istirahat ia akan berada di kantin sendirian namun sekarang ia sudah tidak sendiri lagi, ia sudah teman.

Eunhyuk menutup matanya dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri. '_Aish, apa yang kupikirkan ini? Buat apa memikirkan anak sial itu. Babo!'_ Ia berguman di atas tempat tidurnya. Lalu ia bangkit dan membersihkan tubuhnya, ia sudah cukup lelah dengan kegiatannya di sekolah hari ini.

.

.

.

From : Jungsoo hyung

Text : Aku ada tugas keluar kota mendadak hari ini dan mungkin akan kembali 2 hari ke depan.

Kangin membaca pesan dari hyungnya itu.

Sekarang ia berada di depan kantornya karena semua urusannya sudah selesai, jadi ia ingin sesegera mungkin untuk kembali ke rumahnya kemudian beristirahat dengan tenang.

Ia memasuki mobilnya yang akan membawanya kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Fajar sudah mulai menyingsing. Terlihat di sebuah ruangan serba putih – ruang rawat – ada dua orang yang sedang tertidur namun bedanya adalah yang satunya berada di atas kasur khas rumah sakit dengan wajah yang pucat sedangkan yang lainnya sedang tertidur sambil terduduk di atas sebuah kursi yang berada di samping kasur itu.

Cahaya matahari sudah mulai menelusup masuk melalui celah-celah jendela di ruangan itu, membuat seseorang yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang mulai merasa terganggu. Ia perlahan membuka matanya. Sedikit demi sedikit mata onyxnya itu sudah mulai terlihat. Saat ia ingin menggerakkan tangannya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, tapi saat ia menoleh terlihat hyungnya tertidur sambil menggenggam tangannya dan wajahnya sungguh terlihat seperti malaikat.

Ia merasa sungguh beruntung sehingga ia dapat melihat pemandangan ini walaupun sepertinya waktunya sudah hampir habis. Namun sebelum ia pergi ia ingin sekali kedua hyungnya yang lain kembali menatapnya walaupun hanya beberapa saat saja.

Ia mendesah pelan.

Merasa ada pergerakan, Jungsoo mulai bangun dan meregangkan badannya. Setelah itu ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah terbangun.

"Oh Kyuhyunie selamat pagi. Kenapa tidak mebangunkan hyung, eoh?" Kata Jungsoo sambil mengelus rambut adiknya itu. Ia tersenyum. Ia melihat Kyuhyun berusah untuk duduk kemudian membantunya dengan hati-hati.

"Kyu tidak tega membangunkan hyung. Hyung pasti lelah menjagaku dari semalam." Ia tersenyum manis di wajahnya yang masih kontras menampilkan kepucatan.

"Aniya.. Hyung tidak akan pernah lelah menjagamu. Ini belum seberapa kyunie-ah~" Jawab Jungsoo menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memandangi wajah hyungnya yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"Ahh kata Yunho, hari ini kau akan kemoterapi." Benar. Ia hampir melupakan kenyataan yaitu penyakitnya. Ia menunduk sambil memainkan jemari tangannya.

"Jangan khawatir, hyung akan menemanimu nanti." Melihat kecemasan Kyuhyun, Jungsoo segera meremas lembut kedua tangan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau pasti bisa. Dongsaengku pasti kuat. Hwaiting." Lanjut Jungsoo lagi sambil memberi semangat.

Setidaknya Kyuhyun merasa sedikit tenang dengan pernyataan hyungnya tadi.

"Tapi hyung... bagaimana dengan Kangin hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung? Mereka pasti khawatir padamu karena kau tidak pulang dari semalam." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja, hyung sudah mengurusnya. Jangan pikirkan apapun lagi. Cukup fokus saja pada terapimu hari ini, ne."

"Eum." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Tok Tok Tok

Cklek.

"Selamat pagi." Seseorang yang tinggi dan memakai jas dokter itu masuk di kamar itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho.

"Kalian sudah bangun ternyata. Aku pikir akan kalian masih tidur." Kata Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati keberadaan Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun dan dapat terlihat ia sedang memegang sebuah kertas putih.

"Jungsoo hyung, ini jadwal kemoterapi Kyuhyun. Dan terapi pertamanya hari ini. Apa kau siap?" Ia berdiri di sisi yang berlawanan dengan Jungsoo dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Kyuhyun dalam posisi terduduk.

"Baguslah." Yunho tersenyum sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya.

"Oh iya, hyung kau tidak ke kantor hari ini?" Tanya Yunho kepada Jungsoo.

"Aniyo. Aku sudah ijin kemarin. Aku ingin menemani adikku ini sampai dua hari kedepan." Jawab Jungsoo.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, aku ada jadwal untuk mengunjungi pasienku yang lain. Nanti akan ada suster yang akan membawa Kyuhyun ke ruangan kemoterapi. Aku keluar dulu." Yunho berjalan keluar. Tinggallah Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo lagi berdua di ruangan rawat itu.

Suasana hening berlangsung di ruangan itu.

"Hyung pasti belum makan dari kemarin. Kalau hyung lapar, hyung ke kantin saja. Aku tidak apa-apa disini sendirian." Kata Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Ah ne, baiklah. Hyung akan kembali secepatnya. Jangan kemana-mana, arachi?" Kata Jungsoo dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak.

Setelah Jungsoo menutup pintu ruangan itu, Kyuhyun menghela napas. Begitu banyak hal yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kangin dan Eunhyuk sudah selesai sarapan di ruang makan di rumahnya. Namun sedari tadi mereka belum melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Bahkan sarapan mereka pagi ini dimasak oleh maid mereka karena kata mereka, Kyuhyun belum pulang dari kemarin. Mereka hanya ber-Oh ria setelah mendengar penuturan maidnya itu. Namun jauh dilubuk hati mereka, ada suatu perasaan yang muncul. Terutama Kangin. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengelak dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia sudah mulai menyayangi si bungsu keluarga Kim itu. Entah sejak kapan ia menyadarinya. Namun yang jelas, ia sudah menyadarinya tapi ia belum bisa menunjukkannya langsung pada Kyuhyun.

Ia juga harus memikirkan Eunhyuk karena, ia melihat Eunhyuk masih sangat membenci Kyuhyun. Ia harus segera menyadarkannya.

Namun, ia kembali teringat saat ia melihat Kyuhyun di area khusus penyakit kanker dengan memakai baju pasien. Dan jangan lupakan Yunho juga yang membantu Kyuhyun saat itu. Jujur, ia benar-benar bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya itu. '_Apa... Apa Kyuhyun punya penyakit Kanker?' _Tanyanya dalam hati. Namun ia sekali lagi menjauhkan pikirannya itu.

Kangin dan Eunhyuk sudah sampai di sekolah Eunhyuk.

"Hyung sepertinya aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat." Kata Eunhyuk sebelum turun dari mobil Kangin.

"Hm. Baiklah. Hyung akan menghubungi pelayan untuk membawakan motormu setelah ini." Ucap Kangin.

"Ne." Kata Eunhyuk singkat, lalu keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan masuk ke sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Jungsoo sudah kembali dari kantin untuk mengisi perutnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk." Jawab Jungsoo singkat.

Setelah jawaban singkat Jungsoo, seorang perawat wanita dengan seragam khasnya memasuki ruangan itu sambil mendorong kursi roda.

"Sudah waktunya Kyuhyun-ssi untuk melakukan kemoterapi." Kata perawat itu dengan ramah.

"Ah ne, baiklah." Jawab Jungsoo. Ia kemudian membantu Kyuhyun untuk turun dari ranjang itu dan menuntunnya sampai ke kursi roda yang dibawa perawat tadi.

"Biar saya saja yang mendorong adikku." Kata Jungsoo untuk mengambil alih kursi roda itu.

"Ne, kalau begitu, mari ikut saya." Perawat itu membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua dan berjalan di depan mereka.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di ruangan kemoterapi yang ada di ruangan itu.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah berbaring diatas ranjang yang ada di dalam sana. Ada beberapa perawat serta pegawai yang menangani bagian kemoterapi di sana dan mereka sedang melakukan persiapan.

Yunho memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung menuju ranjang yang di tempati Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya peralatannya sudah siap. Apa kau siapa, Kyu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ne, hyung." Kata Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Baiklah. Kau akan merasakan mual dan beberapa efek samping lainnya dalam proses ini. Kau harus kuat, ne." Kata Yunho.

"Dongsaengku itu kuat sepertiku. Jadi ia pasti bisa. Aku yakin itu." Celetuk Jungsoo.

"Aku percaya itu, hyung." Setelah mengatakan itu. Ia memberi tanda kepada perawat dan pegawai itu untuk mulai memasukan cairan kimia untuk proses kemoterapi ini.

Setelah itu, mereka keluar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh Kyuhyun sudah mulai bereaksi dengan cairan kimia yang disuntikkan tadi padanya.

Keningnya sudah mulai mengernyitk tanda kesakitan yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Euuunnnggghhh hyung.. appo.." Adu Kyuhyun.

Sungguh ia merasa sangat sakit. Bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa mendeskripsikan rasa sakitnya itu.

"Tenanglah, dongsaeng-ah. Kau pasti bisa melewati ini. Kau jangan menyerah." Jungsoo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya agar dongsaengnya itu merasa sedikit tenang.

Perlahan tapi pasti, peluh di dahinya sudah mulai bermunculan. Ia benar-benar merasa kesakitan.

"Hyung.. Mphhh.." Saat ia akan mengadu lagi, ia langsung menutup mulutnya karena ia merasa ada yang mendesak keluar dari dalam perutnya.

Melihat Kyuhyun akan muntah, Jungsoo dengan tanggap mengambil baskom yang ada di ruangan itu dan memegangnya dengan erat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

"Hoek... Hoek.. Hoek.. Hyunghh.. Hoek.." Ia terus menerus merasa mual hingga hanya lendir yang bercampur dengan asam lambungnya yang berwarna kekuningan.

Jungsoo memegang baskom itu sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. "Kyunie-ah... sudah tidak lagi yang keluar.."

"Anihh.. Hoek.. Hoek.." Ia terus muntah hingga ia sedikit tenang dan kembali berbaring, namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasakan sakit yang begitu menyiksa. Ia bergerak gelisah diatas ranjang itu.

Sejujurnya Jungsoo sudah hampir menangis melihat keadaan adiknya itu. Tapi ia harus kuat di hadapan adiknya itu.

.

.

Eunhyuk kembali tidak melihat Kyuhyun dimana pun di sekolah. Ia benar-benar bingung, kemana sebenarnya anak itu.

.

.

Saat ini Kangin sedang mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Ia ingin menjenguk temannya lagi.

Tidak sampai setengah jam kemudian ia sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman parkir rumah sakit itu. Setelahnya, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam sana.

Ia melewati koridor yang penuh dengan lalu lalang pasien, keluarga pasien, dokter, dan perawat.

Namun, matanya tiba-tiba tertuju pada satu objek yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan saat ia sudah memasuki kawasan khusus kanker yang ada di rumah sakit itu.

Ia sangat mengenal sosok itu. Yah, dan ia tidak mungkin salah melihat.

Ia segera berjalan dengan cepat untuk menghampiri sosok itu.

"J-Jungsoo hyung.." Ia memegang pundak sosok itu yang ia yakini sebagai Jungsoo – hyungnya.

Sosok itu berbalik, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sang adik berada di rumah sakit itu.

"K-kangin-ah.." Jungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apalagi. Lidahnya terasa keluh untuk mengatakan sesuata.

Sama seperti Jungsoo, Kangin juga terkejut dengan keberadaan sang hyung di rumah sakit itu.

"Apa.. A-apa yang hyung lakukan disini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Annyeong readers~~**

**Kimchan balik lagi noh dengan chapter 13 hehehehe**

**Masih ada yang nunggu ff ini kah? Maaf yah kalo updatenya agak lama..**

**Soalnya minggu lalu aku tiba-tiba ujian praktek jadi tidak bisa lanjut nulis karena paper bahan ujian praktek bahasa inggris aku belum kelar, jadi aku fokus ngelanjutin itu dulu.**

**Dan syukur banget bisa selesai tepat waktu hehehe**

**Buat yang lain yang udah kelas XII juga, semangat yahhh~**

**Maaf kalo aku tiba-tiba curcol disini ^^;;**

**Mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya, akan dipost minggu depan soalnya minggu ini aku UAS..**

**Kalo ada typo di maafin yah. Aku ga sempet ngedit.**

**Kalau ada kritik / saran / ide, silahkan langsung review yah, kimchan akan baca semua dan coba dimasukin dalam cerita atau diperbaikin lagi.**

**Last, Mind to review this chapter? ;)**

**Thank youuuu**

**-Kimchan83-**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun [18]

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1) [26]

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2) [23]

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3) [19]

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend [18]

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain karena cerita ini berasal 100% dari pikiran saya dan mungkin memang terinspirasi dari beberapa ff dengan tema brothership yang pernah saya baca tanpa disengaja sama sekali!

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

**Note:**

**Buat para readers yang tidak punya akun, tetep bisa ngerevie yah. Tinggal isi kolom nama aja (atau bisa dikosongkan) trus review. Gampang kan? Review kalian itu adalah bayaran atas tulisan saya, jadi jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak ^^**

_**Sebelumnya..**_

"J-Jungsoo hyung.." Ia memegang pundak sosok itu yang ia yakini sebagai Jungsoo – hyungnya.

Sosok itu berbalik, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sang adik berada di rumah sakit itu.

"K-kangin-ah.." Jungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apalagi. Lidahnya terasa keluh untuk mengatakan sesuata.

Sama seperti Jungsoo, Kangin juga terkejut dengan keberadaan sang hyung di rumah sakit itu.

"Apa.. A-apa yang hyung lakukan disini?"

_**HAPPY READING~!**_

_**Selanjutnya..**_

Dua setengah jam sudah berlalu. Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan proses kemoterapi pertamanya. Saat ini, Yunho sedang memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Kemoterapi hari ini cukup bagus. Semoga perkembangannya kedepan semakin baik." Kata Yunho setelah selesai memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun yang menutup matanya.

Ia telah terlelap karena kelelahan menjalani proses kemoterapinya tadi. Bagaimana tidak? Selama proses kemoterapinya berlangsung, ia terus merasakan sakit dan mual serta muntah. Bahkan saat perutnya sudah tidak terisi apapun karena sudah dimuntahkan sebelumnya, namun rasa mual itu tidak pernah hilang. Akan terus datang walaupun yang akan ia keluarkan adalah cairan bening bercampur lendir berwarna kekuning-kuningan.

Jungsoo yang berada di ruangan itu selama Kyuhyun menjalani proses itu pun sangat miris melihat keadaan adiknya. Ia sungguh berharap jika dia saja yang mengalami semua ini, bukan Kyuhyun. Ia merasa seperti hyung yang tidak berguna karena membiarkan adiknya merasa kesakitan. Ia sudah beberapa kali menitikkan air matanya tanpa isakkan saat Kyuhyun sudah mengadu kesakitan dan berusaha menenangkan sang adik walaupun itu seperti tidak ada gunanya karena Kyuhyun tetap merasakan sakit.

Ranjang yang Kyuhyun tempat sudah di dorong kembali ke ruangan rawatnya oleh perawat rumah sakit. Kini tersisa Jungsoo dan Yunho yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Tenanglah, hyung. Kita doakan saja yang terbaik buat Kyuhyun." Kata Yunho sambil meremas kedua bahu Jungsoo. Ia dapat melihat jelas kalau saat ini Jungsoo sangat khawatir pada keadaan adiknya.

"Eum. Gomawo, Yun-ah." Jungsoo menjawab dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak perlu,hyung. Adikmu adalah adikku juga, sudah kewajibanku untuk merawatnya." Kata Yunho. "Ah, aku keluar dulu hyung. Sebaiknya kau segera ke ruang rawatnya." Yunho berjalan keluar.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, Jungsoo pun segera keluar.

.

.

.

.

Kangin sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir, dan sekarang ia berjalan melewati koridor rumah sakit. Ia melihat banyak perawat, dokter, pasien serta keluarga pasien yang berlalu lalang di setiap koridor yang ia lewati.

Saat ini ia berada di rumah sakit karena ia ingin menjenguk sahabatnya yang terkena kanker yang dirawat di rumah sakit itu.

Ia sudah memasuki area khusus kanker. Sudah tidak terlalu banyak orang yang melewati koridor itu. Namun, tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenali, keluar dari salah satu ruangan dan berjalan dengan lesu.

Ya, Kangin melihat Jungsoo sedang berjalan di depannya setelah keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Kangin yang berhenti berjalan saat ia melihat Jungsoo keluar dari kamar itu, untuk beberapa saat menengok papan yang berada di pintu ruangan itu.

'Ruang Kemoterapi'

Ia membacanya berkali-kali. _'Tidak.. tidak mungkin...'_ batinnya.

Ia segera berjalan menyusul hyungnya.

"Jungsoo hyung.." Ia memegang salah satu pundak sang hyung dan secara refleks Jungsoo berbalik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya saat menyadari siapa yang memegang bahunya itu.

"K-kangin-ah.." Ucap Jungsoo tergagap. Ia sungguh merasa terkejut dengan keberadaan Kangin.

"Apa.. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hyung?" Tanya Kangin dengan mata yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"..." Jungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia merasa seperti kelu dan tidak dapat mengatakan apapun.

"Bukankah kau berada di luar kota? Kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya Kangin lagi.

"Hahh.. Aku punya alasan sendiri, Kangin-ah. Dan sepertinya sudah saatnya kau mengetahuinya." Kata Jungsoo.

.

.

Saat ini, Jungsoo dan Kangin sedang berada di kursi yang terletak taman rumah sakit dengan saling terbisu. Mereka tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Hanya memandang kosong semua yang ada di hadapannya.

Mereka tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing tanpa ada satu pun niat untuk membuka suara. Mereka hanya duduk terdiam ditemani suara semilir angin yang bertiup pelan.

"Kau tahu..." Kata Jungsoo yang mulai membuka suaranya setelah terdiam cukup lama setelah ia mengajak Kangin untuk berbicara di taman itu.

"Kyunie, adik kita begitu menderita selama ini. Aku... aku merasa sangat bodoh sempat memusuhinya selama bertahun-tahun dengan alasan itu.. Seharusnya..." Ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Seharusnya aku memeluknya saat itu.. Seharusnya aku sebagai hyung tertua kalian memeluk dan menenangkannya. Bukan malah menuduhnya. Aku benar-benar bodoh kan Kangin-ah? Aku sungguh bodoh dan tidak berguna sebagai seorang hyung." Kata Jungsoo panjang lebar. Sesaat kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"..." Tidak ada respon apapun dari Kangin, ia seperti hanya mendengar dengan baik setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh hyungnya.

"Disaat ia merasakan sakitpun, ia menahannya dihadapan semua orang. Mencoba menjadi kuat walaupun.. walaupun kesakitan. Ia kesakitan selama ini Kangin-ah. Ia kesakitan.. Ia merasakannya sendirian. Hiks.. aku bodoh.. aku hyung paling bodoh dan paling tidak berguna.. hiks.. bodoh.. bodoh.." Jungsoo sudah mulai terisak dengan air mata yang menetes dengan deras di pipinya. Ia mukuli kepalanya sambil mengatakan 'bodoh'. Kangin mulai menolehkan kepalanya, melihat keadaan hyungnya sekarang.

"Sudah hyung.. sudah.. kau jangan merutuki dirimu seperti ini.." Kangin segera menghentikan pergerakan Jungsoo. Jika tidak, itu pasti akan melukainya.

"Hiks.. Ani.. Aku memang bersalah Kangin-ah.. hiks.. hiks.." Jungsoo terus menangis dan terisak.

"Ani hyung.. bukan hanya kau yang bersalah.. tapi aku juga, hyung.. kumohon tenanglah.." Kangin menarik tubuh hyungnya kemudian merengkuhnya erat. Ia sungguh tidak bisa melihat hyungnya seperti ini. Matanya juga sudah mulai memerah. Sangat terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang menahan tangisannya.

Jungsoo hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang adik. Ia sungguh membutuhkan seseorang saat ini. Ia terus menangis, mengeluarkan seluruh emosi yang ia tahan.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Jungsoo terlihat sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia mulai duduk tegak dan menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"Sekarang.. bisa kau jelaskan padaku, hyung?" Tanya Kangin pada Jungsoo.

"Kyuhyun.. dia.." Jungsoo mulai membuka mulutnya. Kangin menatap hyungnya dengan penasaran karena sang hyung menggantungkan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Dia.. dia.. terkena kanker otak." Sungguh dada Jungsoo sudah terasa sesak kembali mengingat keadaan dongsaengnya saat ini.

Kangin yang mendengar ucapan Jungsoopun merasa jantungnya berhenti sesaat. '_Tidak.. Tidak mungkin..' _bathinnya.

"K-kau pasti bohong.. kan.. hyung?" Kangin berbicara terpatah-patah.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Kangin-ah.." Jawab Jungsoo. "Ia sudah masuk stadium ketiga dan hari ini ia menjalani kemoterapi. Jadi.. sekarang kau tahu, kan, apa yang membuatku berbohong pada kalian?" Lanjut Jungsoo lagi.

Kangin hanya terpaku mendengar penjelasan Jungsoo.

Sekarang yang ada dipikirannya adalah ia seperti melihat bayangan Kyuhyun yang keluar dari ruangan di tempat itu di temani Yunho.

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata yang sudah tertampung di pelupuk matanya sudah meluncur dengan bebas dari matanya. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Kenapa ia merasa sangat menyesal?

Rasanya, seperti tertusuk dengan ribuan jarum sekaligus dan semuanya tertancap di jantungnya. Sesak. Sangat sesak malah.

"Tidak.. Itu tidak mungkin.. tidak.. tidak, hyung.. adikku pasti tidak mungkin sakit separah itu hyung.. tidak.. hiks" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mempercayai perkataan hyungnya, namun disisi lain ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kejujuran yang terpancar dari mata sang hyung.

"Hiks.. hiks.. tidak mungkin, hyung.. hiks.." Sekarang, Jungsoo memeluk adiknya erat. Ia tahu dengan jelas denga apa yang dirasakan sang adik saat ini, tidak jauh beda saat ia mengetahui kenyataan itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sssttt tenanglah. Jika Kyuhyun mendengarmu menangis karenanya, ia pasti akan merasa sangat sedih." Kata Jungsoo berusaha menenangkan Kangin. Ia mengelus lembut punggung Kangin.

"Kumohon jangan ceritakan apapun pada Eunhyuk saat ini tentang keadaan Kyuhyun. Sebernya ia tidak ingin siapaun yang tahu soal penyakitnya ini." Kata Jungsoo lagi.

Ia terus menerus mengelus punggung Kangin. Ia merasakan Kangin menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah.

Kangin sudah merasa tenang. "Hyung, bisa kau tunjukkan padaku dimana kamar Kyuhyun?"

Jungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kangin.

.

.

Jungsoo dan Kangin saat ini sedang berjalan beriringan di koridor rumah sakit. Mereka sedang menuju ke ruang rawat dimana Kyuhyun berada.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 5 menit, akhirnya mereka pun berhenti di depan kamar bernomor 302. Jungsoo membuka pintu dan masuk terlebih dahulu kemudian Kangin mengikuti jejak sang hyung untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

Pertama kali yang Kangin lihat adalah ruangan yang berdinding putih, ada sofa dipojok ruangan itu, dan single bed yang sekarang di tempati oleh sang adik – Kyuhyun.

Ia mulai masuk lebih dalam lagi dan bergerak menuju ranjang sang adik dengan langkah pelan. Ia melihat sang adik tertidur dengan raut wajah yang sangat damai. Walaupun begitu, kepucatan di wajah sang adik begitu terlihat jelas. Sangat jelas. Dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang sangat tirus. Ohh ia benar-benar merasa jahat saat melihat kondisi sang adik saat ini.

Perasaan menyesal menyelubungi hatinya. Mengapa ia begitu bodoh hingga membuat adiknya tersiksa selama ini. Ia berjalan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Seharusnya ia melindungi sang adik. Dengan melihat kondisinya saat ini, Kangin sangat sangsi kalau Kyuhyun makan dengan benar selama ini.

Jungsoo yang melihat gerak-gerik Kangin segera memegang kedua bahunya untuk menguatkan hatinya.

"Kangin-ah.. Jangan menangis lagi, eoh? Kau tahu, jika Kyuhyun melihatmu, ia pasti akan merasa sangat sedih. Kau harus lebih kuat agar ia juga bisa menjadi kuat sepertimu, ara?" Jungsoo memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dan memberi semangat pada Kangin.

Kangin mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursi yang tersedia di samping ranjang Kyuhyun dan duduk di sana sambil menatap intens sang adik yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

Jungsoo merasa senang karena ia melihat reaksi Kangin. Ia ingin mereka – Jungsoo, Kangin, dan Eunhyuk –memperbaiki kesalahan mereka di masa lalu. Ia ingin keluarganya kembali menjadi hangat walaupun appa dan umma mereka sudah tiada.

Jungsoo berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukkan badannya di sana. Ia hanya memperhatikan Kangin yang sudah mulai menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas dari jarum infus.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat sore. Jungsoo dan Kangin tertidur dengan posisi terduduk. Kangin tertidur dengan posisi terduduk di kursi samping ranjang Kyuhyun sambil memegang erat telapak tangan sang adik. Sedangkan Jungsoo tertidur di sofa.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan pergerakkan untuk bangun. Telapak tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kangin bergerak pelan dan itu membuat Kangin mulai terbangun. Ia belum menyadari apapun hingga ia melihat mata sang adik yang masih bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya itu mulai bergerak.

"Kyunie-ah.." Panggil Kangin dengan panggilan kecil Kyuhyun yang sering ia gunakan dulu.

Manik onyx Kyuhyun sudah mulai terlihat sedikit demi sedikit. Setelah itu, ia terlihat menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retinanya dengan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Ia masih merasa lemas dengan kemoterapi yang ia jalani tadi, sehingga pergerakkannya lambat.

Ia melirik ke sofa yang ada di sudut kamar. Terlihat Jungsoo sedang tertidur dengan damai di sana. Tunggu dulu. Jungsoo tertidur di sofa? Jadi, siapa yang sedang memanggil dan memegang tangannya saat ini?

Ia perlahan menoleh, dan ia melihat hyung keduannya sudah tersenyum dengan menatapnya.

"K-kangin.. hyung?" Sahut Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayu tapi tetap ada ketidakpercayaan yang terpancar dari sana.

"Eum.. Ini hyung." Kata Kangin dengan senyumannya. Ia sungguh bahagia melihat Kyuhyun sudah tersadar.

"H-hyung.. Kenapa ada di sini?" Kata Kyuhyun. Jungsoo mulai terbangun dan melihat kedua adiknya. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu mereka dulu.

"Apa hyung salah menemanimu, hm? Hyung Khawatir padamu, Kyunie-ah.." Kangin merengkuh tubuh ringkih sang adik dengan mengangkat sedikit tubuh adiknya yang tengah terbaring itu.

_Deg_

Jantung Kyuhyun seperti berhenti berdetak sejenak.

'_Apa Kangin hyung sudah mengetahui penyakitku?' _ batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kaget mendapatkan perlakuan itu dari hyung keduanya itu. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari bibirnya.

"Hyung sangat khawatir padamu, kau tahu? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua rasa sakitmu sendirian, Kyunie-ah.." Kangin kembali mengeluarkan air matanya karena rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Hyung mohon.. setelah ini jangan menyimpan semuanya lagi sendirian. Hyung merindukanmu dongsaeng-ah.." Kangin mengeratkan pelukannya sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terus dalam kebisuannya.

"Hyung sudah tahu semuanya, Kyu.. Kumohon.. Jangan sembunyikan apapun lagi." Kyuhyun merasa dunia seperti berhenti berputar ketika mendengar penuturan sang hyung kedua itu.

"..." Kyuhyun tetap terdiam dan membiarkan dirinya berada di dalam rengkuhan Kangin.

Kangin tetap menitikkan air matanya dan itu membuat baju pasien yang Kyuhyun gunakan menjadi basa karena air matanya.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun membuka suaranya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kangin.

"J-jika.. kau hanya kasihan karena penyakitku.. sebaiknya kau tidak usah ada disini hyung.." Kyuhyun membuang mukanya dan menatap ke arah yang lain. Kangin kaget mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Jika hyung belum memaafkanku, tidak apa-apa hyung.. tapi jika hanya karena rasa kasihan saja, sebaiknya hyung tidak usah di sini. Aku tahu hyung punya banyak kerjaan lainnya yang lebih penting dariku yang bahkan hanya seperti sampah." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun menatap Kangin dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan di pelupuk matanya sudah di penuhi cairan bening.

Sungguh, hati Kangin begitu terenyuk saat melihat sang adik. Dengan ekspresi seperti itu, adiknya – Kyuhyun – telihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Hyung.. Kyu mohon.. Jangan kasihan pad-" Kata-kata Kyuhyun terputus karena Kangin kembali menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat Kangin.

"Shhhhtt kapan hyung mengatakan hyung Cuma merasa kasihan pada, hm? Maafkan hyung jika ini terlalu tiba-tiba tapi, hyung benar-benar minta maaf atas semua perbuatan hyung padamu selama ini. Hyung menyesal Kyu, sungguh.. Tapi jika kau memang merasa hyung tidak bisa dimaafkan, tidak apa-apa. Hyung mengerti itu." Kangin mengatakannya dengan penuh kejujuran dan kesungguhan. Jungsoo yang sedari tadi terdiam di ruangan itu pun sudah meneteskan air matanya kembali. Ia tidak melihat setitik kebohongan di mata sang adik kedua itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pengakuan Kangin dan air matanya kembali menetes tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Sedetik kemudian, ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hyung tidak salah apapun.. hiks.. hyung tidak salah.. Kyu yang bersalah pada kalian.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. Minhae.. hiks.. mianhae hyungie.. hiks.." Kyuhyun terus mengucapkan hal itu dan membalas pelukan Kangin dengan tidak kalah erat, malah lebih erat. Ia terus menangis dan terisak.

"Aniyo.. Jangan meminta maaf Kyunie.." Kangin mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia menutup matanya.

Jungsoo yang melihat hal itu pun, segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke tempat kedua adiknya. Ia mengusap kepala keduanya dan sesegera mungkin memeluk mereka bersamaan. Ia terharu melihatnya.

Yunho yang ternyata sudah berada di depan pintu kamar itu saat Jungsoo sudah berada di dekat kedua adiknya. Ia memperhatikan nya dengan lekat dan tersenyum melihat kejadian itu dan kembali menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan pelan sehingga tidak menimbulkan suara apapun.

.

.

.

.

Donghae sebenarnya sudah merasakan ada yang aneh terjadi pada sang sahabat – Eunhyuk. Ia terlihat seperti uring-uringan sendiri entah karena apa.

Seperti saat ini, ia melihat Eunhyuk sedang berjalan seperti memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras. Dan itu membuat kening Eunhyuk berkerut. Donghae semakin bingung.

"Hyuk-ah..." Panggil Donghae namun sepertinya panggilan itu tidak didengar oleh Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk.." Panggil Donghae sekali lagi sambil memberi tepukan kecil pada pundak Eunhyuk.

"Ahh.. Donghae-ya.. Waeyo?" Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak karena tepukan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu. Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kau terlihat uring-uring sejak tadi." Kata Donghae. Ia adalha sahabat Eunhyuk sejak kecil sehingga ia sangat tahu ketika sahabatnya sedang uring-uringan karena memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aniyo. Itu Cuma perasaanmu saja." Eunhyuk menjawab. Tapi Donghae tahu, Eunhyuk pasti sedang berbohong. Ia tidak ingin memaksa sahabatnya itu untuk bercerita jika ia belum ingin memberitahukan masalahnya itu padanya.

"Hah.. terserah saja." Kata Donghae menghela napas.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun tidak masuk lagi dan tidak memberikan kabar apapun pada Changmin. Sedari tadi, ia mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun namun tidak pernah ada yang menjawab ataupun sekedar membalas puluhan bahkan ratusan pesan yang ia telah ia kirimkan sejak kemarin.

Ia benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan sang sahabat barunya itu. Tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya hingga secemas ini sebelumnya. Ia mencoba untuk tetap berpikiran positif.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mendatangi rumah sahabatnya itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu alamatnya. Ia benar-benar bodoh. Seharusnya ia bertanya alamat rumahnya agar ia tidak secemas ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_Annyeong readerdeul~_

_Kimchan hadir lagi dengan chapter 14~_

_Aduh apa chapter ini mengecewakan? Kayaknya iya deh -_-_

_Maafin yah kalo isinya penuh dengan adegan mewek-mewekan.. ga tau kenapa yang ada di otak aku Cuma kyk gitu u,u_

_Masih ada typo? Kalo iya, maafin juga yah xD saya ga terlalu bisa mengedit kembali kkkkk_

_Oh iya, saya masih terus membutuhkan ide-ide untuk chapter selanjutnya karena jujur sekarang ini ide saya lagi sedikit banget, jadi saya butuh ide-ide yang cocok dengan alur yang sudah saya buat saat pertama kali bikin ff ini._

_Jangan segan untuk kasih ide yah ^^ saya tidak akan menolak apapun ide kalian karena itu bisa bikin saya juga dapat ide-ide yang lainnya juga hihihi_

_Saya berterima kasih banget buat para readers yang setia untuk mereview ff ini sejak awal ff ini saya publish di ffn _

_Dan ah iya, apa disini ada yang tinggal di daerah makassar?_

_Aku mau ngajak pergi makan di Hanmiga (resto Korea) mumpung ada promo buat anak sekolahan kkk_

_Buat para readers yang belum sempat ngereview, tolong tinggalin jejak yah ^^ seperti yang aku bilang di note sebelumnya kalau review kalian itu seperti bayaran atas hasil tulisan saya, jadi jangan lupa review yaa_

_Di chapter sebelumnya aku ga sempet untuk bales review satu-satu. Jadi Aku di chapter ini aku mau coba bales review untuk chapter sebelumnya_

_**mifta cinya**__** : Sama2 ^^ iya, makasih yah :D Udah dilanjutin nih.. Happy reading yah**_

_**Awaelfkyu13 :Iya kangin banyak mikirnya hahahahha di chapter2 selanjutnya bakal terungkap semuanya kkk keep reading yah ^^**_

_**Galaxy Yunjae : Sipsip :D Udh dilanjut yah.. happy reading.. Thank youu**_

_** : di chapter ini hyuk udah uring2an tuh hehehe rencananya mau bikin 2 ending sih sebenarnya .-.**_

_**Ayuesetya : hehehhe maafin yahh kkk sipp udah lanjut nih :D happy reading~**_

_**Yunacho90 :iya udah ketahuan ama kangin.. eunhyuk udh hampir tahu kk keep reading yah ^^ thank youuu**_

_**ApolDes : maaf yaa kkk udah update nih ^^ happy reading~**_

_**DevilCute : hehehe maaf yah ^^ gmn makin penasaran ga? Kk**_

_**Shin Ririn1013 : Maaf yahh kk ide udah habis jadi langsung TBC aja wkwkwk Udah lanjut yah.. happy reading :D**_

_**NingKyu : Hyuk udah mulai khawatir tapi dia belum sadar.. udah di lanjutin nih.. happy reading yah**_

_**Septianurmalit1 : Udah dilanjutin yah happy reading :D**_

_**Dewiangel :iya :D Thanks yahh**_

_**Diahretno : sipp udah udh dilanjut yah.. thanks :D**_

_**Susilawatilia208 : Thank youuu.. Keep reading yah ^^**_

_**Namielf : iya sengaja aku ga bikin dia jadi evilKyu kkk Makasih eonni^^ Amiiinnn.**_

_**Choding :Iya dibaca aja kkkgpp kok **____** sipp thankyouu**_

_**nhaespaKYU : udah terjawabkan? **____** keep reading yahh**_

_**Wonhaesung Love : Udh di lanjut yah ^^ happy reading~**_

_**Lerian : Sip Makasih yahh.. udah dilanjut nih.. happy reading yah :D**_

_**SheeHae :iya tinggal Hyuk aja nih yang belum tahu hihihi Iya Makasih yahh**_

_**Yeri Lixiu : Iyapp bener banget kkk thanks yahh**_

_**Ririzhi : gpp :D udah dilanjutin yah.. happy reading :D**_

_**Lydia sparkyu elf : Annyeong :D Waahhh keep reading yahh.. aku usahain buat update cepet.. aminnn makasih yahh**_

_**Guest :udah terjawab kan? :D udah dilanjut, happy reading :D**_

_**Guest : wahh ^^ makasih banget hihihi**_

_**Guest : Makasihhh.. diusahain yah **___

_**Nisa : nnt eunhyuk bakal sayang ama Kyu lagi kok.. keep reading yah :D**_

_**Shofie Kim : udah terjawab kan Udah dilanjutin nih.. happy reading ~**_

_**Dims : sipp udah dilanjutin yahh happy reading :D**_

_**Feivkyu : Belum tau juga nih samppe chapter berapa hehe._.v siipp udah diupdate yahh.. happy reading :D**_

_**Desviana407 : diusahain yah kkk udah dilanjutin nih.. happy reading :D**_

_**Dewidossantosleite : Iya nih.. Kangin udha mulai syg lagi ama Kyu.. udah dilanjut, happy reading yah ^^**_

_**Kuroi Ilna :iya nih u,u sipp thanks yahhh.. udah dilanjut nih.. happy reading **___

_**Kakagalau74 : annyeong kaka **____** gpp kok.. alur kecepatan.. okayy thanks yah udah di kritik :D ini juga ff pertama jadi mohon dimaklumin ._. Keep reading~**_

_**Yulianasuka : Annyeong yuli **____** gpp kok dear ^^ salam kenal juga :D keep reading yahh**_

_**Chairun : Udah dilanjutin yah happy reading :D**_

_** .9 : Udah dilanjutin yah happy reading :D**_

_**Vita : Thank youu.. keep reading yah :D**_

_**Sparkyubum : Udah terjawab kan? Iya hehehe Keep reading yahh :D**_

_**Adlia : sipp udah dilanjutin yah.. happy reading**_

_**Guest : Udah dilanjut :D happy reading yahh**_

_Okay sekian dulu yah.. ^^_

_Last, Would you mind to review this ff?_

_Thank youuu_

_\- Kimchan83 -_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun [18]

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1) [26]

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2) [23]

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3) [19]

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend [18]

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain karena cerita ini berasal 100% dari pikiran saya dan mungkin memang terinspirasi dari beberapa ff dengan tema brothership yang pernah saya baca tanpa disengaja sama sekali!

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

**Note:**

**Buat para readers yang tidak punya akun, tetep bisa ngereview yah. Tinggal isi kolom nama aja (atau bisa dikosongkan) trus review. Gampang kan? Review kalian itu adalah bayaran atas tulisan saya, jadi jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak ^^**

_**Sebelumnya..**_

Changmin benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan sang sahabat barunya itu. Tidak ada yang pernah membuatnya hingga secemas ini sebelumnya. Ia mencoba untuk tetap berpikiran positif.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mendatangi rumah sahabatnya itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu alamatnya. Ia benar-benar bodoh. Seharusnya ia bertanya alamat rumahnya agar ia tidak secemas ini.

_**Happy Reading~!**_

_**Selanjutnya..**_

Malam telah tiba. Tadi ada seorang petugas yang membawakan makanan lengkap ke ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Kangin menerimanya dengan baik dan meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanan itu di atas nakas di samping ranjang Kyuhyun agar ia bisa leluasa untuk membantu Kyuhyun duduk dan mengatur bantal yang akan menjadi sandaran duduk Kyuhyun.

Jujur saja, walaupun sudah lewat beberapa jam dari kemoterapi yang ia jalani tadi, namun rasa lemas yang ia rasakan masih mendominasi di tubuhnya sehingga harus di bantu setiap melakukan sesuatu.

Setelah membantu Kyuhyun, Kangin segera menyuapi Kyuhyun sesuap demi sesuap dari nampan yang berisi makanan yang sangat sehat yang disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit. Sebenarnya, ia ingin meminta Kangin untuk tidak memberikannya sayuran. Namun, ia masih cukup segan untuk berbicara dengan sang hyung. Jadi sedari tadi ia hanya mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan sambil menunduk. Ia mencoba dan berusaha keras untuk menelan setiap sayuran yang ada di mulutnya itu.

Kangin yang melihat ada hal yang aneh pada Kyuhyun segera melontarkan pertanyaan pada sang adik. Ia cukup peka dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan sang adik melalui raut wajahnya. "Kyunie-ah, kau kenapa, hm?" Tanya Kangin. Ia berhenti menyedok dari nampan itu dan terfokus pada wajah sang adik. Ia yakin sang adik menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kangin melihat Kyuhyun dengan susah payah untuk menurunkan semua isi mulutnya masuk ke kerongkongannya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan makanan yang ada di mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ummm.. Aniyo, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah menelan seluruh isi mulutnya itu. Ia memang tidak menyukai sayuran tapi apa boleh buat.

Kangin tidak mempercayai ucapan Kyuhyun, ia segera melihat dan meneliti seluruh isi nampan yang ia ada di pangkuannya itu. Ia merasa tidak ada yang bermasalah. Baunya pun masih bagus dan semuanya masih hangat.

Sekali lagi ia melihat. Akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang membuat sang adik menjadi seperti itu. Sayuran. Adiknya itu sangat tidak menyukai jenis makanan itu sejak ia kecil. Ia bahkan selalu menyisihkannya di pinggir piringnya.

'_Betapa bodohnya aku bisa melupakan hal ini.' _Guman Kangin dan masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan ekspressi polosnya. Jika Kangin tidak menahan dirinya, mungkin ia sudah menarik kedua pipi Kyuhyung karena membuatnya menjadi sangat gemas padanya.

"Ahhhh, Maafkan hyung, Kyunie.. Kenapa kau tidak bilang, hm? Hyung kan sudah bilang daritadi untuk mengatakan apapun yang membuatmu tidak nyaman termasuk sayuran ini. Kau mau membuat hyung semakin bersalah padamu?" Kata Kangin. Ia menunduk dan memasang ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Kyuhyun menjadi panik melihat wajah hyungnya itu. "Aniyo hyung. Kyu tidak ingin membuat hyung seperti itu. Mian." Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sedih mendengar perkataan Kangin tadi.

Kangin mangangkat kembali wajahnya dan melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Jika kau tidak suka, langsung saja katakan pada hyung. Aku hyungmu, jadi jangan pernah sungkan untuk mengatakannya pada hyung. Ara?" Ucap Kangin dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"Anak baik." Kangin tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun boleh jujur, ia sangat merindukan suasana dan perlakuan seperti ini dari hyungnya. Ia sungguh merindukan sentuhan dan ucapan lembut yang biasa ketiga hyungnya itu berikan atau lontarkan kepadanya.

Ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menyuapi Kyuhyun dan ia tidak memasukkan sayuran ke setiap sendok yang ia suapkan pada sang adik. Kangin tersenyum karena melihat Kyuhyun memakannya dengan cukup lahap.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu, kini isi nampan itu pun tinggal tersisa sayuran saja. Kangin kembali membantu Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke posisi tidurnya. Tak lupa ia memperbaiki posisi bantal serta posisi selimut Kyuhyun.

Mereka kembali terdiam.

Drrrtt

Drrrttt

Getaran ponsel terasa di saku celana Kangin. Ia segera mengambil dan mengeceknya. Ternyata ada sebuah sms dari asistennya. Ia segera membalasnya dengan cepat.

Kangin sudah sibuk dengan poselnya sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia melihat Kangin sesaat dan menatap ke arah yang lain.

Saat Kangin sudah menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke saku celananya, Kyuhyun memanggilnya. "Hyung..."

"Hmm? Ada apa Kyuhyun-ie?" Kangin menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Euungg itu.. Apa hyung tidak pulang?" Kata Kyuhyun sedikit gugup. Ia masih tidak berani menatap mata Kangin setiap mereka berbicara.

"Hyung akan pulang setelah Jungsoo hyung kembali. Kau tenang saja. Hyung tidak akan menceritakan apapun pada Eunhyuk. Jadi beristirahatlah dengan baik." Jawab Kangin. Kyuhyun hanya berguman sambil mengangguk menanggapi jawaban Kangin.

Sedari tadi, mereka hanya berdua di ruangan itu karena Jungsoo sedang membeli makanan di Kantin untuknya dan untuk Kangin. Terang saja, sejak siang tadi mereka berdua belum memasukkan apapun ke dalam perut mereka.

Jadi, mereka membagi tugas untuk membeli makanan dan menjaga Kyuhyun. Dan Jungsoo lah yang mendapat tugas untuk membeli makanan.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Cklek

"Annyeong.." Sapa Yunho sambil menyapa orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Ia sudah tidak terkejut lagi jika ia melihat Kangin karena ia melihatnya sejak sore tadi.

"Ahh.. Yunho-ya annyeong.." Kangin menyapa Yunho.

"Ne Kangin hyung. Annyeong Kyu.." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan kacamata minusnya itu. Ia cukup jenuh memakai kacamatanya itu.

"Annyeng Yunho, hyung.." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kondisimu Kyu?" Yunho menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju ranjang yang di tempati Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Aku sudah merasa cukup baik hyung.. tapi aku masih merasa sedikit lemas." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan jujur.

"Itu sudah cukup baik. Kau merasa lemas karena proses kemoterapi tadi. Jika besok kau kondisimu sudah baik, maka kau sudah bisa pulang." Jelas Yunho. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum jika ia berada di sekitar Kyuhyun. Itu dikarenakan raut wajahnya yang polos begitu kental sehingga ia tetap terlihat seperti anak kecil walaupun umurnya sudah mencapai 18 tahun.

Cklek

Pintu di ruangan itu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Jungsoo yang tangannya penuh dengan plastik yang berisi makan malam untuknya dan Kangin.

"Ohh Yunho-ya, kau sudah berada di sini rupanya." Ucap Jungsoo dan segera meletakkan platik-plastik yang dipegangnya itu di salah satu meja yang ada di dekat sofa yang berada di pojok ruangan itu. Ia juga memposisikan semua hidangan itu dengan baik.

"Ahh Kangin-ah.. Yunho-ya.. Karena Uri Kyunnie sudah makan, sekarang waktunya kita yang makan." Kata Jungsoo semangat. Ia membuka sumpitnya. Kangin yang dipanggil pun segera beranjak dan duduk di samping Jungsoo yang sudah mulai makan dengan lahap.

"Aniyo.. kalian makan saja. Aku sudah makan tadi." Kata Yunho dengan lembut. Ia berjalan menuju ke kursi yang berada di sisi lain ranjang Kyuhyun yang ditempati oleh Kangin sebelumnya.

Yunho telah duduk di sana dengan nyaman.

"Hyung.. aku ingin bertanya.." Kata Kyuhyun yang memulai pembicaraan antara mereka berdua.

"Kau ingin bertanya apa, Kyu?" Jawab Yunho dan bertanya kembali kepada Kyuhyun.

"Eung.. Itu.. Apa Changmin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mungkin melupakan sahabat barunya itu. Ia lupa membawa ponselnya sewaktu ia dan Jungsoo pergi ke rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu.

"Ya.. keadaannya baik tapi pikirannya tidak. Tapi ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Ia terus bertanya padaku, tapi apa boleh buat, aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Changmin." Jawab Yunho. Memang, ia melihat perilaku Changmin yang cukup berbeda dua hari belakangan ini. Biasanya adiknya itu lebih aktif dari remaja seumurannya bahkan bisa dikatakan dia _hyperaktif. Tapi sekarang, adiknya_ itu lebih banyak diam, sesekali saja ia bertanya tentang Kyuhyun padanya dan setelahnya ia akan menunjukkan raut wajah yang murung dan tampak khawatir. Dan Yunho sudah pasti bisa menebak siapa yang memenuhi pikiran sang adik.

"Hmm.. seburuk itukah?" Tanggap Kyuhyun dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia sangat khawatir pada sahabatnya itu. Ia sudah bisa menebak keadaan Changmin. Dari awal pertemuan saja, Changmin sudah seperti sahabat lama yang tidak pernah bertemu.

Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena ia bisa sampai melupakan ponselnya di rumah.

"Aniyo.. Kau tidak usah merasa bersalah seperti Kyuhyun-ah.. Dia tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau siapkan alasan yang tepat padanya jika kau sudah masuk nanti. Atau saat membalas pesannya. Hyung yakin ia pasti mengirimkanmu ratusan pesan." Saran Yunho.

"Eum.." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

.

Sesuai dengan perkataan Kangin sebelumnya, saat ini ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Kangin hyung.. hati-hati di jalan.." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus pada Kangin.

"Hmm.. Baiklah, Jungsoo hyung, Kyu, aku kembali dulu." Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun mengangguk menjawab pernyataan Kangin.

Kangin ikut mengangguk dan segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu.

"Tunggu, hyung.." Kangin menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo saat ini.

"Ada apa, Kyu?" Tanya Kangin.

"Umm.. Saat di rumah nanti, sebaiknya hyung bersikap seperti biasa saja. Bersikaplah seperti sebelumnya." Kata Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin Eunhyuk curiga padanya dan membully-an yang lebih mengerikan lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Ne.. hyung akan melakukannya. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Kata Kangin tersenyum lagi dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Eunhyuk sedang mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang hampir di atas rata-rata. Hampir? Ya, sekarang masih menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan malam dan polisi lalu lintas pasti masih berjaga, jadi ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

Seperti apa yang ia katakan tadi pagi pada Kangin, bahwa ia memiliki urusan sehingga pulang agak malam.

.

.

Changmin sudah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya yang begitu banyak dan menyalinkan catatan untuk Kyuhyun. Ia meregangkan badannya karena lelah duduk selama berjam-jam.

Ia kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang cukup luas untuk dirinya itu dengan posisi kaki masih menjuntai ke lantai. Ia menutup matanya sejenak dan meraba ranjangnya itu atau lebih tepatnya meraba keberadaan ponselnya.

Ia menekan tombol kunci di ponselnya dan mengecek pemberitahuan.

Ia melengos kecewa karena tidak ada pemberitahuan balasan pesan dari Kyuhyun. Ia sungguh sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun karena tidak ada kabar sama sekali.

'_Aiiisshh.. Kyuhyun-ah.. sebenarnya kau di mana?' _Guman Changmin dalam hati. Setelah itu, ia segera menaikkan seluruh tubuhnya dan beristirahat dengan tenang, walaupun hati dan pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh sahabatnya – Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kangin sudah tiba di mansion keluarganya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan merasa suasana sepi di rumahnya itu.

Ia yakin kalau Eunhyuk belum pulang. Ia mendesah lega.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk naik ke lantai dua rumah mereka menuju kamarnya.

Sesaat setelah Kangin sudah masuk di kamarnya, Eunhyuk pun masuk dan langsung menuju kamarnya juga untuk membersihkan badannya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah di perbolehkan untuk pulang oleh Yunho. Sekarang ini, Jungsoo sedang membantunya untuk merapihkan diri.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua segera beranjak keluar bersama. Sepanjang lorong di rumah sakit itu, mereka lewati dengan Jungsoo yang merangkul bahu Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang dirangkul hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan hyungnya itu padanya.

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, seluruh penghuni keluarga Park melaksanakan ritual pagi mereka yaitu sarapan bersama. Namun yang berbeda pagi ini, mereka tidak sarapan bersama hyungnya – Jungsoo – dan yang memasakkan sarapan pagi mereka bukan lagi Kyuhyun karena ia belum pulang selama tiga hari ini.

Menurut Eunhyuk Kyuhyun memang belum pulang tanpa ada kabar yang pasti selama 3 hari ini. Bahkan anak itu pun tidak masuk sekolah. Ia bingung sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu sehingga ia tidak ada dimana-mana. Sejak ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun di sekolah, ia merasa dirinya seperti menjadi orang lain. Ia lebih sering memikirkan anak itu hingga membuatnya melamun dan harus di sadarkan oleh Donghae atau pun Jonghyun dari lamunannya itu.

Namun lain dengan Kangin, Kangin sangat tahu keberadaan adik bungsunya itu juga keberadaan sang hyung. Sejak ia pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin malam, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan bahkan mengkhawatirkan keadaan adiknya yang sedang di rawat di rumah sakit. Ia juga tidak bisa berhenti merapalkan bait-bait doa demi kesembuhan adiknya dari penyakit terkutuk yang bersarang padanya.

Ia begitu menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk membenci adiknya yang tidak bersalah sama sekali. Kejadian itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan yang ditentukan oleh sang Pencipta. Mereka tidak bisa mengelak dari takdir yang sudah dituliskan Tuhan pada masing-masing orang, mereka hanya bisa dan harus mensyukuri segala pemberian Tuhan pada mereka dengan lapang dada.

Kangin mengakhiri penyesalan dalam hatinya itu begitu ia juga sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Sekarang ini dalam pikirannya adalah menjalankan permintaan Kyuhyun dengan baik.

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat, Hyuk-ah." Kata Kangin memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu begitu ia melihat Eunhyuk juga sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan saat ini sedang memperbaiki posisi ransel yang ia bawa di punggungnya.

Kangin bergerak keluar dan diikuti dengan Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun sudah tiba di rumah mereka tepat pukul sembilan pagi. Jungsoo keluar terlebih dahulu dan segera menuju sisi sebelah mobilnya dan membuka pintu itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh sang adik dengan gaya piggy back.

Ya. Saat ini memang tengah terlelap jadi ia tidak mungkin tega untuk membangunkan sang adik yang terlihat seperti malaikat ketika tertidur itu.

Mengapa mereka terlambat sampai? Itu karena saat mereka di berada dalam perjalanan pulang, sekretarisnya menelpon Jungsoo untuk menanda tangani beberapa dokumen penting terlebih dahulu dan ia tidak bisa menolak. Maka jadilah ia memutar arah ke arah kantornya terlebih dahulu.

Jungsoo menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tetap berada di mobil karena ia hanya sebentar saja. Alasan lainnya juga adalah ia takut Kyuhyun drop karena kelehan. Ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

Sesaat setelah Jungsoo selesai melakukan kewajibannya, ia segera bergegas menuju mobilnya yang berada di parkiran. Saat ia membuka pintu mobilnya, ia melihat adiknya itu sedang tertidur dalam posisi terduduk. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum lebut agar tidak mengganggu adiknya itu.

Setelah itu ia menyalakan mobilnya dan mengendarainya menuju rumahnya.

Kembali ke Jungsoo, saat ini ia sedang membawa Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumah itu. Kamar yang tidak di tempati oleh adiknya selama belasan tahun karena dirinya yang begitu bodoh dan terlalu terbakar oleh emosi saat itu.

Ia segera membaringkan tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun di atas ranjangnya yang rapi karena selalu di bereskan oleh para maid. Ia membaringkannya dengan sangat hati-hati karena ia tidak ingin adiknya terbangun.

"Eungh.." Lenguhan Kyuhyun terdengar namun ia tidak membuka matanya. Ia hanya memiringkan badannya ke arah Jungsoo. Sedangkan Jungsoo hanya mendesah lega karena ia kira ia telah membangunkan Kyuhyun. Ia segera melepaskan alas kaki yang digunakan Kyuhyun juga dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan menyelimutinya.

Setelah itu, ia beranjak dari kamar itu menuju kamarnya. Sepertinya ia memang butuh istirahat.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Kyuhyun bangun lebih awal dari para hyungnya dan segera menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan. Namun, saat ia hampir tiba di dapur, ia ditahan oleh Jungsoo yang ternyata sudah bengun.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyu?" Tanya Jungsoo pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin memasak, hyung." Kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Hati Jungsoo mencelos seketika. Bahkan ketika Kyuhyun sakit pun, ia masih memikirkan mereka.

"Aniyo, kau tidak usah melakukannya lagi. Sarapan akan disiapkan oleh maid jadi kau tidak usah bangun sepagi ini lagi. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu dan istirahat sebentar lagi." Titah Jungsoo.

"Tapi-" Perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh ucapan Jungsoo.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi Kyunnie.. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu, ara?" Kata Jungsoo sembari mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Sehingga ia menuruti perkataan Jungsoo.

.

.

Sebenarnya kemarin, Eunhyuk cukup terkejut dengan kepulangan Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun yang bersamaan. Ia menjadi bingung sendiri tapi ia terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu.

Namun, ia merasa perasaan lega karena Kyuhyun sudah kembali. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian ia segera menepis perasaan itu dan menunjukkan raut dinginnya.

Ia sedang memakan sarapannya namun sepertinya ia tidak bisa menikmatinya dengan baik karena Kyuhyun juga ikut sarapan.

Kangin hanya membiarkan dan menjalankan permintaan Kyuhyun dengan baik.

Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah tahu ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Eunhyuk saat ini, namun ia tidak berani untuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya. Maka jadilah ia saat ini terus memakan sarapannya dengan kepala terus menunduk.

Ia merasa miris dengan keadaannya yang masih dibenci oleh salah satu hyungnya walaupun kedua hyungnya lain telah kembali menyayanginya seperti dulu lagi. Tapi sekali lagi, apa kau akan tenang jika salah satu hyungmu masih membencimu? Tentu saja tidak. Begitupun Kyuhyun.

Mereka selesai bersamaan dan menuju keluar dengan Kangin mengantar Eunhyuk sedangkan Jungsoo mengantar Kyuhyun.

.

.

Di mobil Jungsoo, Jungsoo menstater mobilnya dan mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari mansion mereka. Sebenarnya ia masih belum mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke sekolah karena Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa memaksa adiknya untuk tetap berada di rumah.

"Kyu.." Panggil Jungsoo sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangan pada jalanan yang ada di depannya.

"Ne, hyung?" Jawab Kyuhyun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jungsoo.

"Kau jangan memaksakan diri saat belajar. Jika tidak kuat segera katakan pada gurumu. Atau jika kau tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak badan segera hubungi hyung, araseo?" Kata Jungsoo dengan rasa khawatirnya.

"Hmm.. Baiklah.." Kyuhyun mengiyakan ucapan Jungsoo.

"Dan, jangan lupa minum obatmu. Hyung sudah memasukkannya di dalam tasmu." Kata Jungsoo lagi dan di balas anggukan singkat dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sangat merasakan kekhawatiran yang dirasakan oleh hyungnya itu.

Tidak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan sekolah. Kyuhyun pamit dan keluar dari mobil itu kemudian segera melangkah memasuki halaman sekolahnya yang terkenal sebagai sekolah elit.

Jungsoo yang berada di atas mobil memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Ia jadi teringat dengan percakapannya dengan Donghae semalam.

**FLASHBACK**

_Jungsoo duduk di atas ranjangnya kemudian mengambil smartphonenya yang tergeletak di rak yang ada di samping ranjangnya._

_Ia sudah memastikan kalau Kyuhyun akan ke sekolah besok. Jadi ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun karena ia tidak mungkin mengharapkan Eunhyuk._

_Dengan segera ia menekan layar touchscreen smartphonenya itu dan mencari nomor seseorang dan setelah menemukannya ia segera mendekatkan smartphonenya itu di telinganya._

_Tut tut tut_

_Jungsoo dengan setia menunggu panggilannya diangkat oleh orang yang sedang ia hubungi saat ini._

"_**Yeoboseyo.." **__Akhirnya panggilannya itu dijawab._

"_Yeoboseyo.. Hae-ya.." Kata Jungsoo memanggil nama orang yang ia hubungi yang ternyata adalah Donghae._

"_**Ada apa, hyung?" **__Tanya Donghae._

"_Begini, boleh aku meminta tolong padamu untuk menjaga Kyuhyun? Ia sedang sakit. Aku tidak tahu mau meminta tolong pada siapa lagi." Kata Jungsoo._

"_**Tentu saja, hyung. Aku akan menjaganya walaupun kau tidak memintanya hyung."**__Kata Donghae tulus._

"_Gomawo, Hae-ya.. Kumohon jaga ia dengan baik. Aku sangat khawatir padanya."_

"_**Ne, hyung. Tidak perlu sungkan padaku."**_

"_Kau sudah boleh menutup panggilannya Donghae. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Jungsoo tersenyum sambil mengatakan perkataannya itu._

"_Ne." Ucap Donghae kemudian memutuskan panggilannya._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jungsoo menghubungi Donghae, karena hanya ia yang bisa ia andalkan dan juga Jungsoo sangat tahu kalau Donghae tidak membenci adiknya itu.

Setelah itu, ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantornya.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu tapi Changmin tidak berhenti mengoceh karena ia tidak mengabarinya selama beberapa hari ini. Ia cukup mengerti Changmin karena pastinya walaupun mereka baru saja menjadi sahabat, namun Changmin sudah sangat protektif terhadap Kyuhyun. Walau sedikit tidak nyaman, ia tetap senang dengan perlakuan Changmin.

"Hah.. Kau tahu Kyu, aku sangat khawatir padamu karena kau... bla.. bla.. bla.." Kata Changmin panjang lebar sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkannya dengan baik. Ia sudah menjelaskan sedari tadi mengenai alasannya sehingga tidak datang selama tiga hari ini dan tidak mengabari Changmin.

"Sudahlah, Min-ah.. Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu tadi. Kepalaku mulai pusing mendengar ocehanmu yang tidak berhenti dari tadi." Kyuhyun akhirnya menanggapi perkataan Changmin dan tanggapannya itu di ikuti oleh Changmin yang sudah berhenti berbicara.

"Mian.." Changmin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Aniyo.. kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena aku tahu pasti perasaanmu. Seharusnya, aku yang meminta maaf." Kata Kyuhyun. Setidaknya ia merasa cukup bersalah pada sahabatnya ini karena dari penjelasan Yunho saja, ia sudah dapat tahu apa yang terjadi pada Changmin.

"Sudah lah.. Aku merasa aneh dengan suasana seperti ini.. Ayo cepat jalan.." Kata Kyuhyun sekali lagi sambil merangkul bahu Changmin. Changmin tidak menolak rangkulan Kyuhyun dan hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Donghae memperhatikan Eunhyuk sepertinya sahabatnya itu sudah kembali seperti semula. Namun, ia melihat sedari tadi Eunhyuk terus memasang seringainya yang ia tidak tahu untuk siapa.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar tanpa banyak bicara. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap aneh pada Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_Annyeong readers.._

_Kimchan bawa chapter 15 nih hehehe_

_Sorry untuk keterlambatannya karena ide yang ada di kepalaku sekarang lagi ngadat buanget-_-_

_Ada yang mau kasih saran ga buat apa yang bakal Eunhyuk lakuin ke Kyu? Hihihi_

_Ayo yang sparkyu, tunjukkin keevilannya dongg:3 lol_

_Oh iya, special thanks buat __**yunacho90**__ yang udah sempetin PM aku yang isinya penuh dengan saran yang sesuai dengan alur yang aku buat ^^_

_Thanks to:_

_**DinggoChan, Sparkyubum, kyuli99**_

_**Mifta cinya, ayusetya, septianurmalit1**_

_**Yulianasuka, , **__Choding_

_Lerian, namielf, Vita nur, Shofie Kim_

_Wonhaesung Love, Nisa, __** .9**_

_**Kuroi Ilna, MinGyuTae00, **__milleni_

_Aya, ekhasparkyu, __**dewiangel**_

_**Diahretno, kakagalau74, ApolDes**_

_**Awaelfkyu13, **__kyuhae, kys134_

_SheeHae, feivkyu, __**susilawatilia208**_

_**ningKyu,chairun, Shin Ririn1013**_

_ririzhi, __**Cho eun byung, **__nfs_

_d5, Lydia sparkyu Elf_

_Kimchan tunggu yah reviewnya ^^ Buat yang belom ngereview.. _

_Saran / Ide / Kritikan akan terus Kimchan terima baik melalui review, PM, twitter, dll ^^ jadi jangan sungkan yahh_

_Segini aja dulu yah.._

_Maaf kalo masih ada typo.. Dan juga kalo kurang menarik tolong dimaklumin.._

_Last, Would you mind to review this chapter?_

_\- Kimcha83 – _

_Thank Youuuu_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun [18]

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1) [26]

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2) [23]

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3) [19]

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend [18]

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain karena cerita ini berasal 100% dari pikiran saya dan mungkin memang terinspirasi dari beberapa ff dengan tema brothership yang pernah saya baca tanpa disengaja sama sekali!

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

**Note:**

**Buat para readers yang tidak punya akun, tetep bisa ngereview yah. Tinggal isi kolom nama aja (atau bisa dikosongkan) trus review. Gampang kan? Review kalian itu adalah bayaran atas tulisan saya, jadi jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak ^^**

_**Sebelumnya..**_

Donghae memperhatikan Eunhyuk sepertinya sahabatnya itu sudah kembali seperti semula. Namun, ia melihat sedari tadi Eunhyuk terus memasang seringainya yang ia tidak tahu untuk siapa.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar tanpa banyak bicara. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menatap aneh pada Eunhyuk.

_**HAPPY READING~!**_

_**Selanjutnya..**_

Di Kantin, satu-satu per satu siswa keluar untuk sekedar mengerjakan hal yang lain sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Saat ini, Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan ritual makan mereka dengan Changmin yang menghabiskan dengan bersih seluruh isi di piringnya sedangkan Kyuhyun yang hanya menghabiskan setengah saja dari semangkuk jjajangmyeon yang ia pesan. Itu pun ia habiskan karena Changmin yang sudah mulai menanyainya hal-hal yang lain.

Jujur saja Kyuhyun merasa kehilangan selera makannya entah karena apa. Bahkan makanan kesukaannya pun, ia tidak habiskan. Ia hanya bisa menatap lesu mangkuk yang masih tersisa jjajangmyeon di dalamnya. Mungkinkah karena kemoterapi pertama yang ia jalani sebelumnya? Mungkin saja.

Changmin bangkit dengan semangat dari tempat duduknya.

"Kyu, ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Ajak Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti ajakan Changmin dengan segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Mereka berjalan dengan santai tapi juga tidak terlalu santai. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang siswa yang menghampiri mereka kemudian memegang bahu Changmin dari belakang.

"Changmin-ssi, kau dipanggil oleh Kim ssaem." Kata siswa itu dengan suffix formal pada Changmin.

"Oh? Untuk apa?" Tanya Changmin.

"Entahlah. Tapi ia menunggumu di ruang guru. Segeralah ke sana." Jawab siswa itu dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di koridor.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa kembali sendirian ke kelas?" Tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Eum.. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau cepat temui Kim ssaem. Aku takut ia memarahimu karena menunggumu terlalu lama." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan anggukan pasti dan meyakinkan Changmin.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kata Changmin dan berlari ke arah berlawanan dengan arah kelas mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap sejenak punggung Changmin yang berlari dengan begitu cepat dan ia kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Ia berjalan dengan kepala yang menunduk. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau semua anak yang berada di sepanjang koridor itu memandangmu dengan tatapan meremehkan. Bahkan tak jarang ia menerima berbagai umpatan yang sangat menusuk yang membuat hatinya begitu sakit.

Ia terus menunduk hingga tidak menyadari ada orang yang berjalan di depannya.

BRUKKK

Kyuhyun terjatuh saat ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari arah depan. Sontak semua siswa yang ada di lorong itu lalu menertawainya dengan begitu senang.

'_Dasar! Kalau jalan, jangan menunduk saja. Bocah bodoh.'_

'_Hah. Apa kau punya mata?'_

Dan berbagai cemoohan lainnya ia terima. Ia sangat ingin menangis. Tapi ia menahannya, sebab ia tahu dengan pasti akan ada cemoohan lainnya yang akan keluar jika ia terlihat menangis.

"Hah.. Dasar anak sial." Suara orang yang menabraknya itu dengan pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Kyuhyun dengan jelas. Bahkan ia sangat mengenali suara itu.

Orang yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal itu berjalan dengan tangan berada di kedua saku celananya. Tak lupa ia kembali mendorong Kyuhyun sekali lagi tapi tidak membuatnya terjatuh seperti tadi dan berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun seperti tidak usah melihat wajah orang yang membuatnya terjatuh dengan sengaja itu, karena dari suaranya saja, ia sudah bisa tahu. Siapa kalau bukan Eunhyuk? Sang hyung ketiga yang tidak pernah mengakui dirinya sejak kejadian itu. Hingga sampai saat ini pun tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka di sekolah bahkan para guru sekalipun.

Kyuhyun sangat merasa sedih karena sampai saat ini, Eunhyuk belum kembali menyayanginya seperti Kangin dan Jungsoo. Ia sangat ingin merasakan kasih sayang ketiga hyungnya karena ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan bertahan menghadapi penyakit mematikan yang bersarang di kepalanya.

Ia menghela napasnya berat. Sesak di dadanya sungguh membuat sulit bernapas. Seandainya waktu dapat diputar ulang, maka ia tidak akan mengajak orang tuanya saat itu untuk ke kebun binatang, atau ia akan menjadi anak yang baik saat di dalam mobil.

Sungguh ia sangat menyesal. Ia juga tidak ingin itu terjadi namun takdir berkata lain. Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Rasanya ia ingin mati saja jika itu yang diinginkan Eunhyuk agar Eunhyuk bisa memaafkan semua kesalahannya.

Setelah meratapi takdirnya yang begitu menyakitkan, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Kyuhyun menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa dengan Eunhyuk yang selalu membullynya. Ia merasa tubuhnya semakin melemah dari hari ke hari walaupun ia selalu menjalani kemoterapi yang telah di jadwalkan oleh Yunho secara rutin bersama Jungsoo dan Kangin secara bergantian.

Tubuhnya semakin ringkih dan wajahnya juga bertambah pucat. Changmin mulai menunjukkan perasaan khawatirnya kepada Kyuhyun, karena ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun belakangan ini.

Changmin selalu bertanya pada Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun tidak pernah benar-benar menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan menjawab kalau ia baik-baik saja atau itu hanya perasaan Changmin saja. Tapi Changmin tidak begitu saja mempercayai ucapan Kyuhyun.

Sebelumnya juga, Changmin sudah mendengar cerita Kyuhyun mengenai keluarganya. Bahkan ia satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk. Ia sangat merasa prihatin dengan sahabatnya itu. Walaupun kedua hyungnya yang lain sudah berubah namun dengan tidak berubahnya Eunhyuk pasti membuat Kyuhyun merasa tersiksa dan terbebani.

Changmin juga sudah mulai dekat dengan Jungsoo dan Kangin, sehingga kedua hyung Kyuhyun itu menitipkan Kyuhyun padanya jika berada di sekolah. Maka jadilah ia dan Donghae menjadi bodyguard Kyuhyun walau Changmin-lah yang lebih sering menemani Kyuhyun sedangkan Donghae yang mengawasi Kyuhyun dari jauh.

Hingga saat ini, Changmin belum mengetahui perihal penyakit yang di derita oleh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Donghae sudah tahu mengenai penyakit yang di derita Kyuhyun.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Donghae dan Jonghyun sedang berkunjung di rumah Eunhyuk. Mereka bertiga sudah berencana untuk bermain Playstation sepuasnya di kamar Eunhyuk karena Eunhyuk membeli kaset game terbaru._

_Saat ini mereka semua sudah berada di dalam kamar Eunhyuk yang terlihat cukup luas dan Eunhyuk bersama Jonghyun sedang berduel._

_Donghae duduk di sofa yang ada belakang mereka menonton pertarungan keduanya melalui layar TV yang cukup besar itu. Donghae dengan serius menonton dan juga ikut menyoraki mereka._

_Saat Donghae merasa haus, ia mengambil gelas yang ada di meja di samping sofa itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV itu. Namun ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena gelas yang seharusnya berisi minuman itu sudah habis, maka ia segera berdiri._

"_Hyuk, aku ke bawah dulu. Minumanku sudah habis." Kata Donghae._

"_Kau panggil pelayan saja, dan suruh mereka mengambilkannya." Kata Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya karena pertarungannya dengan Jonghyun sedang seru-serunya. Mungkin jika ia mengalihkan tatapannya sepersekian detik saja, ia bisa kalah dari Jonghyun, dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi._

"_Aniyo.. Aku saja.." Kata Donghae dan keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk._

_._

_Donghae sudah mengisi gelasnya dengan jus jeruk dan mengambil beberapa kaleng soda yang ada di dapur untuk persedian mereka di kamar Eunhyuk._

_Setelah dirasa cukup, ia segera kembali ke kamar Eunhyuk. Saat ia sudah sampai di ujung atas tangga itu, ia melihat cahaya lampu dari sebuah kamar yang ia rasa adalah kamar Kyuhyun._

_Ia meletakkan gelas dan beberapa kaleng yang ia pegang di salah satu bufet, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke sana dengan penuh rasa penasaran._

_Ia mengintip masuk dan terlaihat dua orang, yang satu tengah terbaring dan yang satunya lagi duduk di tepi ranjang sambil sesekali mengelap keringat dari orang yang tengah terbaring itu dengan salah satu kain bersih yang ia pegang._

_Mata Donghae sangat jelas untuk mengetahui siapa kedua orang itu._

_Kedua orang itu adalah Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo._

_._

_._

"_H-hyunghh.." Erang Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa di kepalanya. Ia terus menggenggam satu tangan Jungsoo yang tidak memegang kain dengan sangat erat seakan takut Jungsoo pergi._

"_Appo.. hiks.. Appo.." Kyuhyun mengerang dan terisak bersamaan. Ia sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain itu. Keringat dingin terus bercucuran dari wajahnya yang sudah pucat pasi._

"_Kyunnie.. tenanglah.. kau minum obatmu dulu.." Kata Jungsoo. Namun belum ada respon dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sudah bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan itu._

"_Hoek.. Hoek.." Kyuhyun terus mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya yang bisa di bilang sedikit karena selera makannya yang menurun belakangan ini dan seluruh makanan yang masuk di mulutnya terasa pahit._

"_Kyuhyun! Hyung, Kyuhyun kenapa?!" Kata Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat Jungsoo tersentak kaget._

"_Omo.. Donghae-ya.." Ucap Jungsoo yang mematung. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, ia langsung tersadar dan segera mengelus punggung Kyuhyun yang belum berhenti muntah._

"_Hae-ya.. bisakah kau mengambill obat Kyuhyun yang ada di laci meja belajar Kyuhyun? Hyung akan menjelaskannya padamu setelah ini." Kata Jungsoo memelas. Ia sudah menitikkan air matanya yang ia tahan dari tadi. Ia kalut._

_Tanpa Ba-bi-bu, Donghae segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju meja belajar Kyuhyun. Ia kaget melihat berbagai jenis obat yang ada di dalam laci. Ia mulai bingung, tapi ia segera mengambil semuanya._

_Saat ia akan kembali ke kamar mandi, terlihat Jungsoo sudah keluar bersama Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat pucat dan lemas. Jungsoo menyampirkan tangan kiri Kyuhyun di bahunya sehingga ia bisa membantu Kyuhyun yang sudah setengah sadar berjalan menuju ranjangnya._

_Donghae segera meletakkan obat-obatan itu di atas meja belajar Kyuhyun dan dengan cekatan ia membantu Jungsoo untuk membantunya membaringkan tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun di atas kasur._

_Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Pandangan mereka terfokus pada Kyuhyun yang sudah pingsan karena kelelahan menghadapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan._

"_Hae-ya.." Panggil Jungsoo lirih._

"_N-ne, hyung?" Jawab Donghae dengan sedikit tergagap._

"_Bisa.. Bisa kau telepon Yunho? Dia dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun.." Kata Jungsoo. Ia seperti tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Sungguh.. Ia tidak kuat melihat adiknya seperti tadi. Merasakan kesakitan yang begitu dalam karena penyakit laknat itu._

_Tes_

_Bulir air matanya jatuh di atas permukaan kulit lengan Kyuhyun._

_Donghae melihat semua reaksi Jungsoo. Lidahnya serasa keluh untuk meminta penjelasan kepada Jungsoo. Ia mengambil ponsel yang masih di pegang Jungsoo dengan tangan yang gemetaran._

_Jungsoo membiarkannya dan menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup mulutnya guna meredam isakannya yang akan pecah jika ia tidak menahannya._

_Donghae bergerak mengetik nama yang dikatakan Jungsoo tadi dengan usaha yang cukup keras karena ia merasa tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku saat ini. Setelah itu, ia mendial nomor itu dengan cepat dan menempelkan ponsel Jungsoo itu ke telinganya._

"_**Yeoboseyo, Jungsoo hyung.." **__Jawab orang di sebelah sana._

"_Y-yeo.. yeoboseyo.." Jawab Donghae dengan sedikit gugup._

"_**Nugu? Mana Jungsoo hyung?!" **__Kata Yunho panik._

"_Uisanim.. Bisa kau ke sini secepatnya.. Kyuhyun.." Donghae sudah tidak menjelaskan dengan terperinci lagi. Yunho tampak mengerti dengan perkataan orang yang tidak di kenalnya itu. Tapi pasti ada suatu alasan mengapa bukan Jungsoo langsung yang menelponnya._

"_Baiklah.." Yunho langsung memutuskan sambungan itu ssecara sepihak._

_._

_._

_Jungsoo terduduk di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadar. Air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir seperti tidak mau berhenti mengalir di pipi Jungsoo bahkan sudah hampir membentuk anak sungai kecil di sana._

_Donghae yang juga ikut terdiam mulai membuka suaranya._

"_Hyung.." Panggil Donghae pada Jungsoo._

"_Hae-ya.." Jungsoo menjawab Donghae._

"_Kau tahu.. Adikku ini orang yang sangat kuat.." Lanjut Jungsoo lagi._

"_Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengeluh jika kami semua memakinya.. Ia tidak mau membuat kami khawatir.. Ia.. Ia tidak mau kami cemas padanya jika ia mengerang kesakitan.." Kata Jungsoo lagi. Donghae tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin mendengarkan perkataan Jungsoo._

"_Kau tahu.. aku.. aku sangat sakit melihatnya seperti tadi.. aku tidak tahan melihatnya kesakitan seperti tadi.. KENAPA BUKAN AKU SAJA YANG TERKENA PENYAKIT SIAL ITU? Kenapa.. Kenapa harus adikku ini?! Wae?!" Jungsoo sudah terisak lagi._

"_Hyung.. kumohon tenanglah." Kata Donghae mendekati Jungsoo dan memegang bahu Jungsoo dan memijatnya dengan pelan, berharap itu bisa menenangkan hyung dari sahabatnya._

_Perasaannya makin tidak enak._

'_**Apa Kyuhyun...' **__batinnya._

"_Hah.. Kyuhyun terkena kanker otak.-" Donghae terkaget. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kagetnya itu._

"_-Hae-ya.. Kyuhyun tidak ingin Eunhyuk mengetahuinya.. Jadi jangan beritahu padanya." Jungsoo berbalik menghadap Donghae dan memberikan senyum dengan wajah yang masih penuh dengan air mata._

_Donghae tidak bisa berkata apapun, ia terlalu shock mengetahui kenyataan yang dialami oleh Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menjawab Jungsoo dengan satu anggukan kecil._

_Cklek._

"_Jungsoo hyung.. ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" Yunho langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun saat ia sudah sampai di rumah keempat bersaudara itu._

_Adakah yang bertanya, mengapa Yunho bisa mengetahui itu adalah kamar Kyuhyun? Bukan kamar yang ada di lantai bawah yang terletak di paling belakang rumah itu?_

_Itu karena, Kyuhyun juga sempat collaps beberapa kali di rumah mereka dan didapati oleh Jungsoo atau Kangin sehingga mereka langsung menelpon Yunho dan menunjukkan kamar Kyuhyun._

_Yunho dengan cepat memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun sedangkan dua orang lainnya yang berada di kamar itu, Jungsoo dan Donghae, hanya bisa memperhatikan kegiatan Yunho._

"_Hyung.. sebaiknya Kyuhyun di bawa di rumah sakit saja." Kata Yunho dengan raut wajah cemas. Jungsoo mengangguk. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Jungsoo, Yunho segera membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke punggungnya dan membawanya keluar._

_Jungsoo mengikuti langkah Yunho namun, ia berhenti sejenak dan berbalik ke arah Donghae._

"_Hae.. kalau Hyukkie bertanya aku kemana, katakan saja aku sedang ada urusan." Sesudah mengatakan itu, Jungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti Yunho yang sepertinya sudah berada di mobilnya untuk membawa Kyuhyun._

_Kini tersisa Donghae yang berada di kamar Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kosong. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyeretkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya dan kembali ke kamar Eunhyuk._

**End of Flashback**

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun kembali bersekolah seperti biasa walaupun ia merasa sangat tidak enak badan dengan kepala pening dan wajah yang pucat. Tapi ia tidak boleh membolos. Ia tidak ingin dicap anak pemalas karena ia sudah izin selama berhari-hari dalam semester ini karena ia harus bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit akibat kondisinya yang memang terus menurun karena penyakit yang bersarang di otaknya. Ia harus masuk hari ini karena ada ulangan harian dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin melewatkannya sebagai salah satu siswa yang menerima beasiswa.

Ia menahan rasa sakitnya dengan sekuat tenaga agar tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang. Tapi keringat dingin yang terus mengucur dari pelipisnya tidak bisa ia kontrol.

Seusai menjalani ujiannya hari itu, ia dan Changmin berjalan ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil beberapa buku untuk persiapan ujian semester mereka nanti. Namun saat mereka kembali, Changmin melihat sesuatu yang aneh di bangku mereka saat baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di pintu kelas mereka.

"Kyu.. Tasmu dimana?" Tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun langsung melihat ke arah bangku mereka.

"Omo! Tasku..." Kyuhyun berlari ke arah bangku mereka yang terletak di deret belakang.

"Changmin-ah.. Tasku dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik. Bagaimana tidak panik kalau seluruh obatnya ada di dalam tas.

"Aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun-ah.. Ahh begini saja.. kita berpencar dan cari tasmu." Usul Changmin. Kyuhyun menyetujui usulan Changmin dan akhirnya mereka berpencar.

.

.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun terus mencari ke semua tempat. Di toilet, tempat sampah, dan tempat lainnya. Namun tas Kyuhyun tidak Kunjung ditemukan.

"Kyu.. Kau mencari apa?" Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun seperti kebingungan mencari sesuatupun menghampirinya.

"Tasku hilang, hyung. Semua obatku ada di dalam sana. Bagaimana ini, hyung?" Jawab Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah tahu kalau Donghae sudah mengetahui perihal penyakitnya jadi ia tidak mungkin bisa menyembunyikan apapun lagi.

"Baiklah, hyung akan membantumu mencarinya. Ayo." Kata Donghae. Mereka pun kembali mencari di seluruh tempat di sekolahnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya. Ia merasa pandangannya berputar-putar sehingga tidak bisa melanjutkan pencariannya. Ia terus memegangi kepalanya berharap rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini segera mereda namun ternyata, itu tidak terjadi sama sekali. Malah yang ia rasakan semakin bertambah sakit.

Donghae terus mencari dan ia tidak menyadari kondisi Kyuhyun yang sudah tertinggal di belakangnya.

BRUKK

Suara debuman yang cukup keras mengaggetkan Donghae. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"KYUHYUN!" Teriak Donghae dan berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terus memegang kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Kau kenapa?" Donghae sangat panik melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Arrgghhh.. Appo hyung.." Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya. Rasa paniknya semakin menjadi ketika ia melihat darah segar mengalir dari hidung Kyuhyun.

"K-kyu.. kau mimisan.." Kata Donghae. Dan dengan tannggap segera mengambil sapu tangan yang selalu disimpannya di saku celananya untuk menghapus dan mencoba menghentikan aliran darah yang keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, dongakkan kepalamu." Kyuhyun menuruti Donghae. Donghae kemudian menuntun Kyuhyun untuk bangkit berdiri.

Namun tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah.. Aku tahu dimana tasmu Kyu. Kumohon bertahanlah." Ucap Donghae. Ia begitu bodoh karena tidak mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Eunhyuk dan Jonghyun. Namun ia mendengar mereka menyebut-nyebut suatu tempat dan sekarang ia sangat yakin kalau tempat itulah yang menjadi tempat beradanya tas Kyuhyun.

Ia segera membawa Kyuhyun dengan menggendongnya di atas punggungnya agar ia bisa segera membaringkan Donghae di UKS. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya sampai di UKS.

Setelah sampai, ia segera membaringkan Kyuhyun di atas ranjang UKS dengan masih meringis. Lalu Donghae kembali berlari dari ruangan itu dan menuju ke suatu tempat.

Tiang bendera.

.

.

Donghae telah sampai di depan tiang bendera dan melihat ke atas. Ternyata tas Kyuhyun memang berada di atas dengan posisi menggantung. Setelah itu, Donghae meraih tali di tiang itu dan menggerakkannya agar tas Kyuhyun yang berada di atas sana turun kembali. Donghae mengecek isi tas Kyuhyun dan ia melihat semua obat Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam dalam kondisi utuh, kemudian ia kembali berlari secepatnya ke ruang UKS agar Kyuhyun dapat meminum obatnya.

.

.

Donghae menghampiri ranjang yang di tempati oleh Kyuhyun. Ia melihat dokter yang menjaga UKS itu telah berdiri di sana dan memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Karena merasa ada seseorang yang masuk di ruangan itu, dokter itupun berbalik dan menampakkan raut paniknya pada orang yang baru masuk itu.

"Donghae-ssi.." Panggil dokter itu.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan obatnya, uisanim. Bisa aku meminta air?" Tanya Donghae sambil merogoh tas Donghae dan diambilnya beberapa jenis obat yang diketahuinya untuk meredakan penyakit Kyuhyun jika anak itu kambuh. Mengapa ia bisa tahu? Karena Jungsoolah yang memberitahukannya.

Dokter itupun segera mengambil segelas air.

"Kyu.. Ayo bangun, saeng-ah. Hyung sudah mendapatkan tasmu." Kata Donghae sembari menepuk pipi Kyuhyun dan mengangkat sedikit kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit membuka matanya yang sudah sangat berat dan terlihat sayu. Ia melenguh pelan.

"Bertahanlah. Sekarang kau minum obatmu." Kata Donghae yang melihat pergerakan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat ia meraih obat-obat Kyuhyun dan gelas yang sudah berisi air kemudian ia memasukkan satu persatu obat Kyuhyun ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat mencoba untuk menelannya dengan perlahan.

Setelah menelan seluruh obatnya, Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya dan seluruh ringisannya pun telah berhenti.

.

.

.

Drrtt Drrtt

Ponsel Jungsoo bergetar menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk. Ia melihat layar ponselnya yang sudah menampilkan berbagai tulisan hangeul ada salah satu diantara mereka yang menuliskan nama Kangin. Jungsoo segera mengangkat ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo.." Jawab Jungsoo.

'_Hyung.. perasaanku tidak enak.. aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada hyunie. Apa ia sudah pulang, hyung?' _Kata Kangin.

"Aku juga merasakannya, Kangin-ah. Tapi, ia belum pulang. Nanti aku akan menelpon Donghae, kau fokuslah di kantormu." Jungsoo berusaha menenangkan Kangin.

'_Ne, hyung.. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, tolong hubungi aku.' _Ucap Kangin diseberang sana. Memang, dari caranya berbicara, terlihat jika Kangin sangat mengkhawatirkan adik bungsunya itu.

"Baiklah. Kembalilah bekerja." Kata Jungsoo lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon keduanya.

Setelah itu ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas kursi ruang keluarga di rumah mereka karena ia saat ini tengah duduk.

Jungsoo termenung. Ia dan Kangin merasakan perasaan yang sama terhadap Kyuhyun. Ia ingin menelpon Donghae, tapi ia tidak ingin menganggu anak itu.

Dilema. Jungsoo benar-benar penuh dengan dilema saat ini. Ia mengacak rambutnya.

'_Kyunnie.. Apa kau baik-baik saja, saeng?' _Jungsoo menerawang.

.

.

.

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi, maka mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, semua siswa harus kembali masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing untuk menerima pelajaran yang akan diberikan oleh guru masing-masing.

Donghae pun harus seperti itu. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan Kyuhyun di sini sendirian, tapi apa boleh buat, ia tidak boleh membuat Eunhyuk curiga atas sikapnya. Maka jadilah ia sekarang beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki sedari tadi dengan perasaan tidak tega.

.

.

.

Changmin belum menemukan tas Kyuhyun namun bel sudah berbunyi sehingga ia harus segera masuk ke kelasnya. Namun, saat ia melewati ruang UKS ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring di sana seorang diri.

Ia mengucek matanya. Ia takut itu hanya khayalannya saja tapi setelah berkali-kali melakukan hal yang sama, sosok itu tidak hilang ataupun berubah, tetap sama. Sehingga ia segera bergerak masuk ke dalam sana.

"Omo! Kyuhyun-ah! Kau kenapa?!" Changmin panik melihat Kyuhyun begitu pucat.

Tidak sadar, ia menyenggol sebuah rak kecil di samping ranjang itu dan menjatuhkan sesuatu yang tenyata adalah obat-obatan yang sangat banyak jumlahnya. Ia membaca tiap deret tulisan yang ada di obat-obatan itu. Dan di setiap obat, ia dapatkan nama Kyuhyun tertulis di sana. Ia semakin bingung, apa Kyuhyun mempunyai sebuah penyakit dan harus meminum obat sebanyak itu?

Changmin terus berpikir dan akhirnya ia mendapat solusi. Ia merogoh ponselnya yang tersimpan di kantung celananya dan memotret seluruh obat-obatan itu. Ia harus menanyakannya pada seseorang yang kemungkinan bisa tahu apa saja kegunaan obat-obat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_Annyeong Readers~~_

_Kimchan bawa chapter 16 lagi nih.._

_Maaf kalau masih banyak kekuarangan dalam chapter ini. Karena saya sendiri terlalu malas untuk melakukan proses editing-_-_

_Apa masih kurang greget?_

_Sebenarnya waktu nulis bagian awal chapter ini tuh ide saya lancar banget.. tapi entah kenapa dari kemarin sampe sekarang ide untuk ngelanjutinnya kurang.. jadi gini deh hasilnya.._

_Sekali lagi maaf yaa_

_Buat yang udah kasih saran/ide/kritik untuk chapter kemarin, saya ucapin terima kasih banget kkk_

_Ada yang bilang gaya penulisan saya berubah._. yang lain ada yang merasa juga kah? Saya mau tanya buat yang ngerasain, perubahannya kearah bagus atau malah jelek?_

_**THANKS TO:**_

_**Awaelfkyu13, kyuli 99, mifta cinya, yulianasuka, septianurmalit1**_

_**Yunacho90, , tuchan, Desviana407, chairun, **__Shofie Kim, namielf, kys134_

_Choding, Wonhaesung Love, Retnoelf, aya,__**hulachan, Sparkyubum, jihanajiha9**_

_**Dini. , ekha sparkyu, **__d5, nfs, __**dyayudya, ayusetya198, dewiangel**_

_**Hyunnie02, kuroi ilna, Kyuhyuk07, diahretno, dewidossantosleite, Shin Ririn1013**_

_**Oktalita1004, **__angel sparkyu, ririzhi, Lydia Sparkyu Elf, kim naemin, __**ningKyu, adlia**_

_**And all the guests!**_

_**Muahhh**_

_Buat readers baru, happy reading yahh.. Jangan lupa review~_

_Buat readers lama tapi belum review, Jangan lupa review juga.._

_Review kalian sangat berarti buat saya sebagai penulis yang masih baru.._

_Last, Would you mind to review this chapter? ^^_

_Thank Youuu_

_-Kimchan83-_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun [18]

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1) [26]

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2) [23]

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3) [19]

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend [18]

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain karena cerita ini berasal 100% dari pikiran saya dan mungkin memang terinspirasi dari beberapa ff dengan tema brothership yang pernah saya baca tanpa disengaja sama sekali!

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

**Note:**

**Buat para readers yang tidak punya akun, tetep bisa ngereview yah. Tinggal isi kolom nama aja (atau bisa dikosongkan) trus review. Gampang kan? Review kalian itu adalah bayaran atas tulisan saya, jadi jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak ^^**

_**Sebelumnya..**_

Tidak sadar, ia menyenggol sebuah rak kecil di samping ranjang itu dan menjatuhkan sesuatu yang tenyata adalah obat-obatan yang sangat banyak jumlahnya. Ia membaca tiap deret tulisan yang ada di obat-obatan itu. Dan di setiap obat, ia dapatkan nama Kyuhyun tertulis di sana. Ia semakin bingung, apa Kyuhyun mempunyai sebuah penyakit dan harus meminum obat sebanyak itu?

Changmin terus berpikir dan akhirnya ia mendapat solusi. Ia merogoh ponselnya yang tersimpan di kantung celananya dan memotret seluruh obat-obatan itu. Ia harus menanyakannya pada seseorang yang kemungkinan bisa tahu apa saja kegunaan obat-obat itu.

_**HAPPY READING~!**_

_**Selanjutnya..**_

Bel pertanda jam pelajaran pada hari itu telah usai sudah berbunyi. Donghae yang sedari tadi sudah gelisah di tempat duduknya itu akhirnya mendesah lega dan ia bergegas untuk segera membereskan seluruh buka serta alat tulisnya kembali ke dalam tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat.

Eunhyuk yang sudah mengamati tingkah laku sahabatnya itu sejak bel yang menandakan istirahat hanya dapat mengernyit bingung. Karena, sahabatnya itu – Donghae terlihat sangat gelisah. Bahkan ia berkali-kali mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk melihat jam yang melingkar di sana. Bukan hanya itu, biasanya Donghae akan terlihat sangat serius saat belajar pun, tadi terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk ingin sekali menanyakan perihal keanehan yang dialami oleh sahabatnya itu, namun ia seakan tidak bisa untuk mengungkapkannya karena Donghae seakan mengabaikannya dari tadi.

Melihat Donghae sudah beranjak dari tempatnya, mulai memberanikan diri untuk memanggilnya barang sejenak.

"Donghae-ya.." Panggil Eunhyuk. Donghae sudah hampir mencapai pintu keluar kelasnya pun berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Eunhyuk yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Hm? Ada apa, Hyuk?" Tanya Donghae.

"Kau tidak ikut hari ini?" Eunhyuk mengungkapkan rencana mereka. Kali ini bukan rencana untuk membully Kyuhyun lagi, namun rencana untuk _hang out _bersama.

"Ahh.. Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku ada acara mendadak. Aku akan ikut lain kali. Mianhae." Ungkap Donghae dengan sedikit berbohong. Sebenarnya ia tidak pandai untuk berbohong, namun Eunhyuk seperti mempercayainya begitu saja.

"Oh.. Begitukah? Baiklah.."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi mianhae, hyuk-ah.. Annyeong." Donghae dengan cepat berlalu dari kelasnya meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian disana.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, ia mengendikkan bahunya dan membawa tasnya menuju parkiran untuk segera meninggal sekolah.

.

.

.

"Oh.. Changmin-ah.." Donghae sudah sampai di dalam ruang UKS. Ia melihat Changmin sudah duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. Donghae hyung. Kau di sini?" Tanya Changmin. Sebenarnya Changmin sudah bisa menebak siapa yang membawa Kyuhyun ke ruangan ini selain Donghae. Karena siswa-siswa yang lain terlihat tidak sudi untuk menolong Kyuhyun sedikitpun. Yang mereka tahu hanya mengejek dan menghina Kyuhyun saja.

"Eum. Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Donghae sekali lagi. Ia melepaskan tasnya dan meletakkannya di samping ranjang itu.

"Dia belum sadarkan diri, hyung. Hah." Changmin menghela napas sejenak dan menunduk sedih.

"Tenanglah. Setahuku Kyuhyun itu anak yang kuat. Ia pasti akan segera sadar." Donghae mencoba untuk menenangkan hati Changmin dengan kata-katanya barusan. Ya, setidaknya itu cukup berhasil. Karena Changmin kembali mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyuman kecil yang terpasang di wajahnya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menutup matanya dengan damai.

Sejauh ini, Donghae sudah cukup mengenal Changmin sebagai pribadi yang hangat bagi Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya itu, ia selalu memiliki tingkat kekhawatiran yang cukup tinggi jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Dalam hati ia begitu bersyukur, karena Kyuhyun memiliki Changmin sebagai sahabatnya, sebab ia cukup khawatir terhadap keadaannya selama di sekolah ini. Bagaimana ia tidak khawatir jika Kyuhyun selalu mendapatkan sikap yang tidak mengenakkan setiap hari dari tiap orang yang ada di sekolah itu. Bahkan ia juga tidak jarang mendapat aksi bully dari siswa lainnya terutama dari Eunhyuk, hyungnya sendiri.

Walaupun Kyuhyun bukanlah saudara kandungnya, namun ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri. Di keluarganya ia adalah anak tunggal. Ia selalu di tinggal pergi oleh orang tuanya yang sangat sibuk dengan bisnis dan perusahaan mereka yang tersebar bukan hanya di Korea, melainkan juga di negara lain. Namun, semenjak ia bertemu dengan keluarga Park, ia merasa ia menemukan sosok keluarga baru di sana. Ia bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang hyung serta bisa melimpahkan kasih sayangnya terhadap seorang dongsaeng. Ia sungguh sangat menikmatinya.

Ia sangat ingat dengan jelas kegembiraan yang mereka rasakan. Tanpa sadar, Donghae menyunggingkan senyuman teduhnya. Ia mengingat semuanya tanpa ada satupun yang terlupakan.

Namun, semua berubah semenjak kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menimpa Tuan dan Nyonya Park serta Kyuhyun kecil beberapa tahun silam yang mengakibatkan Kyuhyun seperti orang lain di keluarga itu. Hyung-hyungnya menganggap jika dialah yang menjadi penyebab dari meninggalnya orang tua mereka.

Semenjak saat itu, tidak ada lagi keceriaan di kediaman keluarga Park. Semuanya menjadi dingin. Tidak ada senyuman. Semua telah berubah hingga bertahun-tahun.

Donghae kembali ke dunia nyata. Kebisuan masih menyelimuti Changmin dan Donghae yang masih setia memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" Changmin berteriak kecil karena ia merasakan pergerakkan dari jemari Kyuhyun yang ia genggam.

Keduanya langsung terfokus pada jari jemari yang genggam oleh Changmin dan benar saja sekali lagi jemari itu menunjukkan pergerakkan sekali lagi.

"Kyu? Kyuhyun-ah.." Changmin memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan terus mengusap tangan yang ia genggam untuk menyalurkan kehangatan yang dimilikinya.

Mata yang terpenjam sejak beberapa jam yang lalu itu mulai bergerak gelisah di bawah kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup rapat. Namun, tidak berselang lama setelah itu, kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka dan menunjukkan manik onyx sang empunya dengan perlahan.

"Changmin.." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Changmin dan berucap lemah. Suaranya masih sedikit serak karena kehilangan kesadaran selama beberapa jam.

"Ne.. Apa ada yang sakit, Kyu?" Tanya Changmin dengan raut sangat cemas. Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain dan ia melihat Donghae yang diam membisu di tempatnya sambil memandang Kyuhyun lekat. Kyuhyun tetap memasang senyum lemahnya kepada Donghae.

"Hae.. hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hm? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Donghae lembut. Sejujurnya, Donghae merasa sangat bersyukur karena Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum lagi. Walaupun ia tahu, Kyuhyun pasti merasakan kekosongan karena Eunhyuk belum bisa kembali menyayanginya.

"A-apa.. hyung memberi-tahu Jungsoo h-hyung?" Kyuhyun berkata tersendat-sendat.

"Aniyo.. tenanglah." Donghae menjawab Kyuhyun dan mengacak rambut anak itu dengan lembut.

"Ah.. Aku harus mengambil tasku di kelas. Hyung, aku titip Kyuhyun sebentar yah." Kata Changmin. Memang, ia tidak beranjak barang sesenti pun dari tempatnya walaupun bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi.

"Kau tidak usah menitipkannya padaku. Aku pasti akan selalu menjaga anak ini. Jadi, cepatlah." Ujar Donghae dan itu dibalas anggukan serta senyuman dari Changmin. Setelah itu, Changmin keluar dari ruangan dan menuju kelasnya.

"H-hyung.. Apa Changmin sudah-" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya pada Donghae namun belum selesai ia bertanya, Donghae sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Aniyo, Kyuhyunie.. tenanglah." Donghae berkata seakan memang Changmin belum mengetahui apapun, tapi tahukah ia kalau Changmin sudah memiliki sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun beserta yang lain darinya. Kita lihat saja nanti.

.

.

.

"Tidak usah, Changmin-ah.. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau tidak usah mengantarku sampai ke rumah." Kyuhyun menolah dengan halus penawaran Changmin.

"Ayolah Kyu. Aku khawatir denganmu. Sekali ini saja, ne?" Bujuk Changmin lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali dia membujuk sahabatnya yang keras kepala ini untuk pulang bersamanya. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanya penolakan halus. Donghae sudah mulai jengah dengan pemandangan di depannya sehingga ia menengahi keduanya.

"Kyu, sebaiknya memang diantar pulang. Karena kondisimu pasti masih sangat lemah." Donghae angkat bicara.

"Aniyo, hyung. Aku sudah merasa cukup kuat. Jadi kalian tidak perlu mengantarku ke rumah." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menolak. Donghae dan Changmin pun menunjukkan muka pasrah dan mengalah dengan keinginan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku akan menunggu bersamamu di halte hingga kau mendapatkan bus. Dan kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun." Kyuhyun baru saja akan membuka suaranya untuk menolak. Namun setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Changmin, sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa menolak lagi.

"Eoh.. Baiklah." Kata Kyuhyun pasrah.

.

Disinilah Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Halte Bus di depan sekolah mereka. Mereka duduk dan menunggu bus yang akan membawa Kyuhyun pulang. Apakah ada yang bertanya dimana Donghae berada saat ini? Donghae sudah pulang dari tadi karena ia harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah temannya jadi ia pamit terlebih dahulu pada kedua juniornya itu.

Dalam diam Changmin memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Kyuhyun memandang ke arah langit dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Changmin yang menatap ke arah Kyuhyun terus memikirkan apa yang ia dapatkan tadi. Hah. Ia hanya menghela napas singkat dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Ia sudah berencana untuk mengetahui apa yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan darinya.

"Ahh. Busnya sudah datang." Ujar Kyuhyun dan ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduk yang ada di halte itu sambil menunggu bus itu benar-benar berhenti dan membuka pintu. Changmin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya pun sedikit terkaget dan berdiri mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, Chwang." Kyuhyun berjalan kemudian pamit kepada Changmin dan memasang smirk evilnya yang tidak begitu kentara namun Changmin tetap bisa melihatnya. Dan.. Apa tadi? Kyuhyun memanggilnya Chwang?

"MWO?! YA!" Changmin menyadarinya lalu berteriak. Kyuhyun tergelak melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Hahahaha Itu panggilan baruku. Annyeong." Ia melambaikan tangannya dan kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam bus untuk mencari kursi yang akan ia duduki.

Changmin masih berada di tempatnya hingga bus itu melaju menjauhi halte. Setelah itu ia berjalan masuk ke area parkir sekolah dan menjalankan mobilnya.

.

.

Bus sudah melaju. Kyuhyun sudah duduk di kursi kedua dari belakang. Itulah tempat yang sangat ia sukai untuk terdiam.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela bus itu dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak lupa dengan headset yang selalu terpasang di telinganya dan mendengar beberapa lagu yang tersimpan dalam mp3 sederhananya itu.

Itulah kebiasaannya ketika di dalam bus yang selalu ia tumpangi saat kembali ke rumahnya. Ia sejenak memejamkan matanya.

Dalam bayangannya, sekilas bayangan masa lalunya bersama Eunhyuk terlintas begitu saja dalam memorinya.

Ia teringat kenangan masa kecilnya dimana Eunhyuk yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya ketika ia jatuh sakit ataupun terluka.

_**Flashback**_

_Hujan sedang turun di luar dan membuat semua orang ingin segera kembali ke rumahnya untuk menikmati suasana hangat bersama keluarganya ditemani segelas cokelat hangat yang menjadi pelengkap._

_Namun, sepertinya hal ini tidak berlaku bagi salah satu anak dari keluarga Park yang sudah berlari ke halaman rumahnya dengan riang gembira dan terus melompat ke sana kemari dengan cerianya walaupun bulir-bulir air yang sangat banyak itu menerpa tubuh mungilnya._

_Sebut saja anak itu Park Eunhyuk atau Eunhyuk. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu sehingga ia keluar tanpa menggunakan alas kaki dan bergerak dengan lincah di tengah guyuran hujan._

"_Hyukie hyunggggg..." Suara cempreng yang cukup memekakan telinga mulai terdengar memanggil seseorang yang saat ini tengah bermain hujan. Anak pemilik suara itu sudah berada di teras rumahnya yang menjadi pembatas agar dirinya tidak terkena hujan._

"_Ya, Kyunie? Biarkan hyung bersenang-senang sebentar, ne? Kau jangan kesini." Kata Eunhyuk yang tetap menikmati hujan. Bahkan saat ini ia tengah mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas guna merasakan bagaimana bulir-bulir hujan itu menerpa wajahnya yang tirus._

"_Hyukkie hyungggggg..." kembali suara cempreng yang diketahui sebagai adik Eunhyuk – Kyuhyun – itu terdengar._

"_Ada apa lagi, Kyunnie?" Sahut Eunhyuk lagi. Kali ini ia mendekati sang adik._

"_Aku juga mau bermain seperti hyung.. Boleh ya?" Kyuhyun sudah mulai memasang puppy eyesnya agar dibolehkan untuk turut serta bersama Eunhyuk._

"_Aniyo. Hyung tidak mau Kyu sakit. Jadi jangan, ya?" Jawab Eunhyuk menasehati sang adik. Setelah mendengar nasehat sang hyung, Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan begitu lucu._

"_Aiisshhh.. Hyukie tidak asik." Kyuhyun mendengus dan menyilangkan kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dadanya. Ia membalikkan badannya ke sisi kiri guna menghindari tatapan Eunhyuk._

"_Yaa! Panggil aku 'hyung' Kyuhyunie!" Eunhyuk merenggut karena ungkapan tidak sopan yang keluar dari mulut sang adik. Hah. Beginilah nasibnya karena memiliki seorang adik yang cukup atau sangat evil seperti Kyuhyun._

"_Sirheo! Hyukie tidak mau mengizinkanku, jadi tidak ada yang seperti itu lagi." Kata Kyuhyun berpura-pura kesal kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah sambil di hentak-hentakkan. Eunhyuk yang melihat aksi kesal sang adik hanya dapat mengacak rambutnya yang basah dengan kasar._

"_Aisshhh.. Baiklah, Baiklah.. Kau boleh ikut hyung. tapi tidak boleh lama, ne." Kata Eunhyuk. Ia melihat Kyuhyun sudsah berbalik dan memasang wajah bahagianya sedangkan Eunhyuk? Ia hanya bisa memutarkan bola matanya dan kembali ke halaman rumahnya yang masih diguyuri hujan. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang._

_Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun merasakan guyuran hujan sudah mulai membasahi tubuhnya, disaat itu pula teriakan kegirangan keluar._

_Ia terus bermain dan menjahili sang hung ditengah guyuran hujan._

_._

_._

"_Hiks.. Kyu.. Kyu.. Hyung sudah bilang.. hiks.. kau tidak boleh bermain hujan.. hiks.. Kyunieee~~" Eunhyuk terisak dan terus terisak karena ia tidak tahan melihat adiknya sudah terlentang tidak berdaya di tempat tidurnya dengan suhu badan yang tinggi dan terus menggigil karena ia merasa sangat kedinginan._

"_Hyung yang salah.. hiks.. seharusnya.. hyung tidak membiarkan Kyunnie bermain hujan.. Babo.. Babo.. Babo.." Eunhyuk merutuki kebodohannya. Walau bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang hyung jadi ialah yang patut disalahkan atas keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia memukul kepalanya dengan terus mengucapkan 'babo' tanpa henti._

"_Hyunggghh.." Kyuhyun membuka sedikit matanya saat ia mendengar bunyi yang cukup keras. Dan ia cukup kaget karena sang hyung memukul kepalanya dengan keras._

"_Ne, Kyunnie? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Eunhyuk mendengar panggilan adiknya itu, langsung menggenggam tangan adiknya dengan erat._

_Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya._

"_Hyung tidak salah.. Kyu saja yang nakal.. Mianhae.." lirih Kyuhyun._

"_Ani.. Hyung yang salah.. Kyunnie tidak salah, ne? Hiks.. Sekarang Kyunnie tidur, ne?" Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan hal yang lain, namun rasa kantuk yang cukup kuat membuatnya mau tidak mau mengikuti ucapan Eunhyuk untuk menutup matanya. Rasa kantuk itu disebabkan karena ia sudah meminum obat demam yang biasa ia minum saat dirinya terserang demam. Untung saja, Eunhyuk bertindak cepat untuk memberi Kyuhyun obat sebagai pertolongan pertama karena ia sering melihat eommanya memberikan obat itu pada Kyuhyun._

_._

_._

_._

_**End of Flashback**_

Ia merasa ingin kembali ke masa itu. Memutar waktu sehingga mereka – keluarganya – bisa berkumpul tanpa ada seseorang yang hilang dari antara mereka.

Seandainya ia bisa melakukannya, ia pasti akan segera melakukannya dengan segera. Namun, apa yang ia bisa saat ini? Jawabannya tidak ada. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini maupun seterusnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap jika hyungnya yang terakhir – Eunhyuk – mau memaafkannya.

Setetes liquid bening meluncur dengan bebas dari matanya. Tapi dengan secepat kilat ia segera menghapusnya. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Jadi, ia harus melakukan usaha terakhirnya untuk membuat seluruh hyungnya kembali menyayanginya, walau itu harus menggunakan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk sudah sampai sedari tadi di kediamannya bersama para hyungnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah izin untuk pulang lebih lama namun, karena Donghae tidak ikut, ia seperti tidak ingin untuk melanjutkan rencana mereka sebelumnya bersama Jonghyun.

Ia berbaring di tempat tidur queen sizenya dengan posisi terlentang sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia terus bergelut dengan ponselnya tanpa menghiraukan apapun. Ia bahkan belum menyentuh makan siang yang sudah disiapkan oleh para maid di rumahnya. Entahlah, suasana hatinya agak memburuk.

Tiba-tiba ada suara pintu yang terbuka dari luar. Dan itu membuatnya menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya dari ponselnya itu.

Ia mencoba bangkit dan mengintip siapa yang menimbulkan suara itu. Ia melihat sosok yang sudah hampir tertutup oleh pintu. Dan ia tahu jelas siapa itu. Itu adalah Kyuhyun, adiknya. Ahh.. ralat itu adalah manusia yang membuatnya penuh amarah tiap ia melihat wajah itu.

Ia melirik sinis ke arah Kyuhyun dan kembali ke atas ranjangnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri kawasan elit itu dengan wajah pucatnya. Sepertinya ia sedikit menyesal karena menolak tumpangan Changmin tadi.

Ia merasa perjalanannya menuju ke rumahnya cukup panjang. Padahal, itu jarak rumahnya dengan halte cukup dekat. Namun, entah mengapa ia merasa demikian. Apa karena penyakitnya sudah semakin parah? Ia mengukir senyum miris di wajahnya. Mengingat kenyataan itu, selalu membuatnya merasa sangat sedih.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga tiba di rumahnya dan segera menyeret langkahnya ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, namun kediaman park tetap sepi tanpa ada aktifitas yang berarti dari sang pemilik rumah.

Terlihat Kyuhyun sudah berjalan menuju ke lantai bawah, tepatnya ke dapur. Perutnya sudah cukup keroncongan karena ia belum makan siang karena sejak ia sampai, ia langsung tidur karena ia cukup lelah sehabis berjalan tadi. Dan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, sudsah pasti cacing-cacing yang ada di perutnya itu meminta untuk diberi makanan.

Ia telah sampai di dapur dan mencoba melihat hidangan yang sudah mendingin dan seperti belum disentuh sama sekali. Tiba-tiba ada salah satu maid yang lewat. Ia berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Ajumma.." Panggil Kyuhyun. Maid yang ia panggil pun berbalik ke arahnya.

"Ne, Tuan muda?" Tanya maid itu.

"Apa Eunhyuk hyung sudah pulang?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Tuan muda Eunhyuk sudah pulang tapi ia tidak turun semenjak ia pulang tadi, tuan muda." Kata Maid itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih, ajumma." Maid itu pun undur diri dari hadapan Kyuhyun untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Selepas kepergian maid yang tadi, Kyuhyun terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian ia lalu mengambil piringdan meletakkan beberapa lauk pauk beserta nasi dan mengambil gelas lalu mengisinya dengan air putih. Setelah itu ia meletakkannya di atas nampan lalu membawanya dengan hati-hati.

Baru saja ia menginjakkan tangga terakhir, ia sudah melihat hyungnya keluar dari kamar tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun padanya. Namun, ia mengeluarkan senyumannya pada hyungnya itu. Eunhyuk berhenti sejenak dan tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Hyung pasti belum makan, aku bawakan ini untuk hyung." Ia tetap memasang senyumannya. Eunhyuk ingin kembali berjalan namun sepertinya memang jalannya sudah ditutup oleh Kyuhyun.

"Pergi kau." Eunhyuk mendesis. Seperti angin lalu, Kyuhyun tidak menggubris apa yang diucapkan Eunhyuk.

"Aku ulangi sekali lagi.. PERGI DARI SINI ANAK SIAL!" Teriak Eunhyuk dengan keras pada Kyuhyun dan mendorong Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang memang yang berjarak sejengkal dari tangga terlihat terdorong ke belakang dan seperti tidak seimbang dengan posisinya. Tak menunggu waktu yang lama, Kyuhyun terjatuh ke belakang dan menggelinding di tangga hingga ke lantai bawah.

Eunhyuk seperti terpaku dengan kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak memprediksikannya sama sekali. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ia melihat ke dasar tangga dan terlihat Kyuhyun sudah menutup matanya dengan kepala berlumuran darah serta wajah yang pucat pasi.

Eunhyuk seakan tidak bisa bergerak sesenti pun. Para pelayan sudah mengerubungi Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri. Salah satu dari mereka sudah memangku kepala Kyuhyun di paha mereka ddan mencoba memanggil nama Kyuhyun agar ia tersadar namun hasilnya nihil.

Eunhyuk terdiam dengan jantung yang berdetak dengan begitu cepat. Dadanya naik turun, napasnya sudah sesak. Ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan air mata yang sudah terbendung begitu banyak akhirnya jatuh dipipinya.

"KYUHYUN!" Teriak Eunhyuk dan berlari menuruni tangga dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun dari para pelayan yang memegang tubuh adiknya itu.

"Kyu! Kyu! Ku mohon sadarlah! KYU!" Eunhyuk sudah sangat kalap dengan situasi yang ia hadapi saat ini.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS! KUMOHON!" Teriak Eunhyuk sekali lagi kepada seluruh pelayan yang ada di situ. Wajahnya saat ini sudah dibanjiri air mata.

"N-ne, Tuan muda." Kata seorang pelayan yang ada di sana dan dengan cepat merogoh kantong celananya dan menggerakkan jarinya dengan cepat untuk menelpon ambulans.

Tidak lama kemudian, ambulans datang dan petugas ambulans itu segera membawa tandu untuk mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tergolek tidak sadarkan diri menuju mobil ambulans. Eunhyuk terus terisak dan mengikuti langkah dua petugas yang membawa tandu itu hingga ke ambulans kemudian masuk ke dalam dan ikut bersama mereka.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Eunhyuk saat ini. Ia duduk menunggu di kursi yang ada di depan UGD yang belum bisa ia masukin. Ia tertunduk dan terus terisak.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya yang dibasahi air matanya sendiri ke arah asal suara itu. Terlihat dua orang yang sangat ia kenali berlari kecil menuju tempatnya saat ini. Eunhyuk berdiri dan...

PLAK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_Annyeong readers~_

_Kimchan balik lagi dengan chapter 17~ Apa ada yang masih menunggu?_

_Atau sudah bosan dengan ff ini?_

_Hehehehe_

_Maaf untuk update yang cukup lama *menurut saya* soalnya selama seminggu ini, saya seperti kehilangan ide._

_Maaf banget~_

_Buat semua reviewers, saya mau ngucapin Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena mau ngeluangin waktu untuk membaca sekaligus mengetik saran/kometar/kritik yang membangun untuk ff ini di kolom review._

_Buat reader baru, selamat membaca yaa_

_Saya juga mau ngucapin Terima kasih buat readers yang lain yang masih mau sempetin waktunya untuk membaca ff abal ini. Tapi usahain review yaaa_

_Sebenarnya waktu saya mau ngelanjutin ff ini tadi, saya merasa kurang ada feelnya karena jujur hari ini saya senangggg bangggettt karena bisa part time jadi guru privat b. Indonesia untuk anak bungsu pemilik restoran korea di sini hhehehe jadi susah banget buat ngilanginnya._

_Maaf karena saya tiba-tiba curcol yah readers.._

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Jihanajiha9, kyuli 99, awaelfkyu13, ayusetya198, yulianasuka**_

_** , ningKyu, Sparkyubum, hulachan, Kuroi Ilna, deidossantosleite**_

_**Saryeong, Shin Ririn1013, ainKyu, Chairun, **__angel sparkyu, Shofie Kim,_

_Wonhaesung Love, d5, Choding, SheeHae, namielf, 1306, aya angel sparkyu_

_**Septianurmalit1, hyunnie02, dewiangel, Kyuhyuk07, Desviana407, ApolDes, Filo Hip**_

_**Raein13, **__Nisa,Retnoelf, __**mifta cinya, **__nfs, __** , **__Lydia Sparkyu Elf ,ilmah_

_And all the guest~:*_

_Last, would you mind to review this ff?  
Thank youuuu_

_\- Kimchan83 –_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun [18]

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1) [26]

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2) [23]

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3) [19]

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend [18]

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain karena cerita ini berasal 100% dari pikiran saya dan mungkin memang terinspirasi dari beberapa ff dengan tema brothership yang pernah saya baca tanpa disengaja sama sekali!

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

**Note:**

**Buat para readers yang tidak punya akun, tetep bisa ngereview yah. Tinggal isi kolom nama aja (atau bisa dikosongkan) trus review. Gampang kan? Review kalian itu adalah bayaran atas tulisan saya, jadi jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak ^^**

_**Sebelumnya..**_

Di sinilah Eunhyuk saat ini. Ia duduk menunggu di kursi yang ada di depan UGD yang belum bisa ia masukin. Ia tertunduk dan terus terisak.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya yang dibasahi air matanya sendiri ke arah asal suara itu. Terlihat dua orang yang sangat ia kenali berlari kecil menuju tempatnya saat ini. Eunhyuk berdiri dan...

PLAK

_**Happy Reading~!**_

_**Selanjutnya..**_

Setelah melihat bus yang ditumpangi oleh Kyuhyun telah melaju jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, Changmin segera melangkahkan mobilnya yang masih terpakir di halaman sekolah. Ia sudah bersiap dengan rencana untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang mungkin sangat penting dan di sembunyikan oleh Kyuhyun darinya.

Maka saat ini, tekadnya sudah sangat bulat untuk mencari tahu apa hubungan obat yang ia temukan tadi dengan Kyuhyun sehingga tujuannya saat ini adalah rumah sakit. Dimana ia bisa mengetahui fungsi obat itu dengan rinci.

Changmin segera masuk dalam mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya agar keluar dari halaman sekolahnya.

.

.

"K-Kyu! HYUNG MOOHONNN! SADARLAH! KYU!" Eunhyuk berteriak histeris karena sedari tadi ia berteriak dengan keras pada seseorang yang ada di pangkuannya yang sedang menutup matanya dengan rapat. Bahkan ia sudah menggerakkan tubuhnya namun orang tersebut – Kyuhyun – tidak bergerak barang sedikit pun.

Tiba-Tiba suara ambulans mengagetkan mereka – para pelayan dan Eunhyuk – yang ada di ruang tengah. Sepertinya memang para petugas dari ambulans itu sangat cepat tanggap karena saat ini mereka sudah berada di dekat Eunhyuk dan segera mengangkat tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas paha Eunhyuk ke tandu yang mereka bawa sehingga dapat memudahkan mereka untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam ambulans. Satu orang petugas lainnya menuntun dua petugas yang membawa tandu tadi menuju ke bagian belakang ambulans. Sebelum pergi ia melihat Eunhyuk menangis terisak.

"Sebaiknya salah satu dari keluarga ikut dengan kami di dalam ambulans." Kata petugas itu dan segera keluar dan masuk kembali ke dalam ambulans.

Eunhyuk kemudian tersadar dan mengikuti langkah petugas tadi. Ia segera masuk dan ambulans itu berjalan dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi agar segera sampai di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Changmin sudah tiba di parkiran rumah sakit dan dengan cepat meninggalkan mobilnya yang sudah terparkir dengan baik. Dengan kakinya yang panjangnya melebihi rata-rata dapat membantu Changmin untuk berjalan lebih cepat dari yang lain.

Ia terus menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit itu. Ada lorong yang lengang, ada juga yang ramai. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya untuk segera sampai ke ruangan yang ia tuju.

Ia membuka ponselnya dan mencari gambar obat yang telah ia foto tadi. Ia berhenti tepat di depan suatu ruangan dengan papan nama yang tidak asing lagi buatnya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan tulisan nama kakaknya – Yunho.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Changmin mengetuk pintu itu. Karena kebiasaannya dalam hal sopan santun sekecil ini selalu ia lakukan apapun keadaannya.

Setelah mengetok pintu ruangan itu, ia segera membuka pintu itu dan segera masuk ke dalamnya. Namun, saat ia sudah berada di dalam, tak ada seorang pun yang ada di dalam sana.

"Eoh? Yunho hyung ada dimana?" tanya pada dirinya sendiri kebingungan. Ia mengutak atik ponselnya lagi dan mendekatkan ponselnya itu ke telinganya.

Nada sambung sudah Changmin dengar dari ponselnya dan tiba-tiba terdengar seperti suara getaran dari meja sang hyung. Changmin mendekati meja kerja itu dan ternyata ponsel hyungnyalah yang bergetar. Changmin mematikan panggilannya itu setelah melihat ponsel itu bergetar akibat panggilannya.

"Huh.. Dasar Yunho hyung." Umpat Changmin pada hyungnya dengan pelan sambil meraih ponsel dengan ukuran yang cukup besar itu dari atas meja hyungnya. Namun, baru saja ia memegang ponsel itu, sebuah map yang ada di atas meja itu menarik perhatiannya. Bagaimana tidak jika di map itu tertulis nama Sahabatnya – Park Kyuhyun.

Ia memandangi map itu sejenak. Terlihat dari luar bahwa itu adalah map riwayat kesehatan. Ia melepaskan pegangannya dari ponsel hyungnya itu dan beralih mengambil map itu dengan perlahan. Ia tidak secara gamblang membuka map itu. Tapi ia terus menelitinya terlebih dahulu.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka map itu. Dalam map itu, tertulis banyak bahasa kedokteran yang kurang ia mengerti. Namun, saat sampai di bagian kesimpulan, ia terlihat sangat tercengang dengan kata-kata yang tertera di situ.

Ia membaca kata-kata itu berulang kali karena ia berharap itu Cuma khayalannya saja. Namun, setelah berulang kali membaca, hal yang sama ia temukan bahwa...

Sahabatnya – Cho Kyuhyun – terkena kanker otak dan sudah stadium 3.

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya dan ia merasa matanya kian memanas. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia menjatuhkan map itu dari tangannya dan sesaat setelah itu ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya sendiri karena kakinya tiba-tiba tidak bisa menopang badannya sendiri.

Ia memandang kosong ke depan namun air mata tetap mengalir tanpa isakan.

"Ani.. ini pasti tidak mungkin.." Guman Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sungguh, ia masih belum percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia ketahui.

"Ani.. Ani.. Kyuhyun.. tidak mungkin.. hiks tidak mungkin.." Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan sesak di dadanya lagi. Ia terus menangis terisak di ruang kerja hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, Eunhyuk masih terisak karena melihat kondisi adiknya yang kian menurun. Bahkan adiknya belum tersadar untuk mengucapkan sesuatu padanya. Ia amat khawatir.

Petugas yang berada bersama-sama dengan Eunhyuk itu dengan cekatan memasang berbagai kabel di tubuh Kyuhyun. Tak lupa juga, mereka memasang alat bantu pernapasan agar Kyuhyun dapat bernapas dengan baik.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di rumah sakit, para perawat sudah siap siaga menunggu di sana dengan ranjang dorong. Kyuhyun telah dibawa turun dan segera di letakkan di atas ranjang dorong yang telah tersedia oleh para petugas.

Para dokter serta suster yang ada di situ mulai mendorong ranjang dorong yang ditempati oleh Kyuhyun menuju ke ruang UGD dengan cepat. Eunhyuk pun turut serta ia semakin menangis. Ia sangat menyesal atas apa yang ia perbuat.

"Kyu... Hyung mohon bertahanlah... Hiks.." Eunhyuk terus terisak dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat sambil berlari mengikuti ranjang yang di dorong itu.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Kyuhyun yang Eunhyuk pegang bergerak membalas genggaman tangannya. Ia menatap tangan Kyuhyun dengan dalam, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya k arah wajah Kyuhyun.

Ia terkejut karena melihat mata Kyuhyun terbuka sedikit.

"H-hyunghh.." lirih Kyuhyun memanggil sang hyung.

"Kyu! Syukurlah.. hiks.. Hyung mohon bertahanlah dongsaeng.." Kata Eunhyuk lembut pada Kyuhyun, ia kemudian lebih mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu hyungnya itu. Ia tidak ingin seperti ini. Ia merasa sangat lemah saat ini. Bahkan untuk berbicara sepatah kata pun terasa sangat sulit baginya.

"H-hyung..." Ia sudah tidak bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang lain lagi. Kemudian ia berusaha untuk menyunggingkan senyuman terbaik untuk hyungnya walaupun pada kenyataannya tidak terlalu banyak pergerakan yang terjadi pada wajahnya.

"Ne, Kyu? Hyung mohon bertahanlah.. kalau tidak hyung tidak akan.. hiks memaafkan diriku.. hiks" Kata Eunhyuk. Air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya bahkan wajahnya sudah menjadi merah padam.

Ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Perlahan tapi pasti pandangannya mengabur dan terus mengabur bahkan suara yang ia dengar pun menjadi samar. Saat ia akan menutup matanya kembali, ia mendengar suara Eunhyuk memanggilnya namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi karena tenaganya sudah menghilang begitu saja. Kesadarannya sudah berada di ambang batas. Sedikit demi sedikit ia melihat kegelapan hingga seluruhnya menjadi gelap gulita dan tidak ada suara sama sekali.

.

.

Mereka sudah tiba di depan pintu ruang UGD yang ada di rumah sakit itu. Ada beberapa petugas yang membukakan pintu agar mereka bisa masuk ke dalam. Namun tiba-tiba seorang suster melarangnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Tuan, silahkan tunggu di luar." Kata Suster itu melarang Eunhyuk untuk masuk ke dalam agar tidak mengganggu proses yang akan dilakukan oleh tim medis di dalam sana. Setelah mengucapkan larangan itu kepada Eunhyuk, suster itu meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian di depan ruangan itu dengan perasaan yang sangat kalut.

Eunhyuk tidak bisa menolak apa yang dikatakan suster itu. Ia hanya bisa menangis sambil menunduk ke bawah. Ia melangkah dengan gontai ke salah satu deretan kursi yang tersedia di sana.

Ia duduk di sana dengan perasaan yang kalut tanpa ada orang di sisinya. Ia sendirian sekarang. Ia ingin memberitahu kedua kakaknya tapi tangannya terasa sangat lemas untuk memegang sesuatu.

Ia menyembunyikan mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya kemudiannya menjadi semakin keras. Hatinya sungguh sesak. Ia menyesal – sangat menyesal.

Ia kembali teringat dengan masa kecilnya bersama para hyungnya dan Kyuhyun. Mereka selalu tertawa bahagia bersama. Mereka akan mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain jika salah satu dari mereka berempat ada yang jatuh sakit, apalagi jika itu Kyuhyun. Ia akan terus menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya jika Kyuhyun sampai jatuh sakit walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama sekali. Ia akan terus menangis sampai salah satu dari keluarganya sudah tiba di rumah jika mereka tidak ada, atau akan berhenti jika ia lelah menangis.

Ia menjadi semakin keras terisak dengan ingatan masa kecilnya itu. Ia menyadari kebodohannya karena emosinya menutupi rasa sayangnya pada adiknya itu. Ia kembali terisak dan terus terisak. Beruntungnya dirinya karena saat ini lorong itu tidak dilewati oleh orang-orang.

.

.

.

Kangin dan Jungsoo tiba di rumah bersamaan.

"Eoh hyung? Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kangin pada Jungsoo ketika mereka berdua sudah keluar dari mobil masing-masing.

"Eum.. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Dan perasaanku tidak enak sedari tadi jadi aku pulang cepat." Jawab Jungsoo. Kangin hanya mengangguk menjawab pernyataan Jungsoo. Setelah itu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah.

Saat mereka masuk, beberapa pelayan mereka tengah membersihkan lantai dekat dengan tangga yang penuh noda darah. Tunggu darah? Apa yang terjadi?

Jungsoo yang lebih dulu menyadari keanehan itu segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju pelayan yang tengah membersihkan sesuatu itu. Ketika pelayan itu melihat majikannya ada di depan mereka, mereka langsung berdiri sambil menunduk hormat pada Jungsoo.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ada darah?" Tanya Jungsoo dengan suara tegas. Pelayan itu semakin menunduk karena takut.

Karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Jungsoo bertanya sekali lagi, "Kenapa kalian diam? Beritahu padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" Jungsoo meulai menaikkan suaranya.

"Begini, tuan. T-tadi Tuan muda Kyuhyun terjatuh dari tangga dan sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit." Jawaban yang keluar dari salah satu pelayan itu membuat mata Jungsoo dan Kangin yang sedari tadi melihat Jungsoo membulat.

"MWO?!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa Kyu bisa jatuh?!" Kata Kangin mulai angkat bicara. Sungguh ia sangat shock.

"Kami tidak tahu dengan jelas, tuan. Tapi sebelum jatuh, kami mendengar tuan muda Eunhyuk berteriak kepada tuan muda Kyuhyun." Jawab pelayan itu lagi. Setelah mengatakan hal itu kedua pelayan itu langsung pamit undir diri.

Jungsoo dan Kangin terdiam.

"Hyung. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit." Kangin pertama kali tersadar, kemudian mengajak Jungsoo. Jungsoo yang tidak tahu akan melakukan apapun hanya mengikuti langkah Kangin dan mengikuti Kangin ke salah satu mobil yang ada di di garasi rumahnya kemudian segera bergegas ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Kangin dan Jungsoo telah sampai di area rumah sakit dan segera memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sedikit asal. Mereka sudah tidak bisa berpikir untuk melakukan apapun dengan baik karena apa yang ada di pikirannya hanya kekhawatiran mereka terhadap kondisi Kyuhyun.

Lain Jungsoo, lain pula Kangin. Jungsoo hanya dipenuhi kecemasan terhadap kondisi Kyuhyun, begitu pula Kangin. Namun, Kangin merasa emosi dengan perbuatan Eunhyuk kepada Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sudah kelewatan batas. Didalam benaknya, pasti Eunhyuklah yang membuat Kyuhyun bisa sampai terjatuh dari tangga itu.

Mereka berdua – Kangin dan Jungsoo – berjalan dengan cepat melewati koridor rumah sakit itu agar segera bisa melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat dari satu jam Eunhyuk menunggu Kyuhyun di depan ruang operasi itu sendirian. Ia sudah tidak bisa menangis lagi, hanya beberapa isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dapat juga terlihat matanya yang sudah sangat sembab karena tidak berhenti menangis.

Ia memainkan jemari tangannya menandakan ia sangat gelisah dengan situasi ini.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Suara langkah yang tiba-tiba bergema di koridor itu, membuat Eunhyuk tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang melangkah seperti itu. Eunhyuk sangat kenal dengan kedua orang itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kangin dan Jungsoo. Eunhyuk berdiri.

Kedua orang itu sudah sampai di dekat Eunhyuk. Jungsoo baru akan membuka suaranya untuk bertanya mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini, harus kembali menelan pertanyaannya itu karena Kangin yang tiba-tiba melayangkan tangannya ke pipi tirus Eunhyuk yang menyebabkan suara tamparan yang cukup keras.

PLAK

Eunhyuk memegang pipinya dan mereka bertiga terdiam dalam posisi itu. Hanya terdengar suara napas Kangin, karena ia emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Kau keterlaluan, Hyuk.." Geram Kangin. Eunhyuk terdiam dan menatap ke arah lantai yang ada di bawahnya. Air mata yang ia kira sudah habis tadi, kini terjatuh lagi.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun... hyung tidak akan memaafkanmu, Hyuk." Kangin kemudian pergi dari tempat itu menuju ke suatu tempat untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, meninggalkan kedua saudaranya itu.

Eunhyuk menatap kepergian Kangin. Sesaat kemudian, ia jatuh bersimpuh dan jatuh dengan isakan yang cukup keras. Sekali lagi hatinya terasa begitu sesak. Sangat sesak seakan ia tidak bisa bernapas lagi.

"Hyuk-ah.." Jungsoo yang terdiam dari tadi mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dan mendudukkannya di kursi yang ada di situ. Setelah itu, ia memeluk adiknya itu untuk menenagkannya. Dari rautnya muka yang Eunhyuk tunjukkan tadi saat ia dan Kangin telah sampai, kalau ia sedang sangat gelisah. Namun, Kangin terlihat sangat emosi.

"Ssssttt, tenanglah.. Uljima.." Jungsoo mencoba menghentikan tangisan Eunhyuk dengan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

"Hyung.. hiks.. hiks.. aku yang salah.. hiks.. hiks.. aku yang salah.. hiks.." Kata Eunhyuk di tengah isakannya. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat sang hyung tertua.

"Ani.. tidak ada yang salah.. sssttt uljima.." kata Jungsoo lagi.

"A-aku tidak sengaja membuat Kyu jatuh, hyung.. hiks.. aku tidak sengaja.. hiks.. hiks.. aku.. aku.." Eunhyuk terus terisak dalam pelukan Jungsoo bahkan itu membuat kemeja yang digunakan Jungsoo menjadi basah karena air matanya.

"Ssssttt.. tenanglah.. Kyuhyun pasti kuat jadi tenanglah. Dan jika Kyuhyun melihatmu menangis seperti ini, dia pasti sangat sedih.." Ucap Jungsoo.

"hiks.. hiks." Eunhyuk masih terlihat terisak tapi ia sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya agar lebih tenang. "Mian, hyung.." Kata Eunhyuk dan segera menghadap kembali ke arah dinding yang ada di depan dengan tatapan yang kosong. Namun jemari bergerak gelisah yang menandakan dirinya sangat cemas.

Jungsoo melihat gelagat adiknya itu, langsung memegang kedua tangan adiknya agar lebih tenang. Tak lupa ia memberikan senyuman yang teduh kepada Eunhyuk saat adiknya itu menatapnya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam berlalu setelah Jungsoo dan Kangin datang namun dokter ataupun suster yang berada di dalam sana belum menunujukkan akan keluar. Kangin yang sedari tadi pergi pun belum kembali.

Keheningan terus menerpa kedua orang yang sedang menunggu dengan harap cemas di depan ruang operasi. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Jungsoo sang tertua masih tetap memegang tangan Eunhyuk agar adiknya itu merasa sedikit tenang.

Sebenarnya Eunhyuk sudah merasa kepalanya sangat pening dan perutnya terasa perih saat ia masih menunggui Kyuhyun sorang diri. Bagaimana tidak? Jika ia belum makan apapun bahkan setetes airpun belum ia minum dari tadi. Ditambah lagi kejadian Kyuhyun yang terjatuh dari tangga membuatnya sangat tertekan karena perasaan cemas serta tekanan karena emosi sang hyung kedua membuat kondisinya makin memburuk. Tapi ia mencoba untuk menahannya karena tidak ingin Jungsoo lebih cemas lagi.

Tiba-tiba...

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka menghancurkan keheningan yang tercipta di koridor itu sehingga membuyarkan lamunan panjang keduanya. Jungsoo yang melihat Yunho keluar, langsung menghampirinya. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu pun, langsung mengikuti langkah Jungsoo dari belakang dengan gontai.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyunnie, Yun-ah?" Kata Jungsoo dengan raut cemas yang sangat terlihat namun ia tetap berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Hahh.. Benturan yang Kyuhyun alami cukup keras, hyung. itu sangat mempengaruhi kondisinya. Juga, tadi aku menemukan kalau kanker yang ada di dalam kepala Kyuhyun semakin berkembang dan ia sudah memasuki stadium keempat. – " Jelas Yunho. "Dan juga... Maaf jika aku haru mengatakan ini, hyung.. Kyuhyun.. dia.. koma." Lanjut Yunho.

Kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Yunho itu membuat Jungsoo dan Eunhyuk tercengang. Jungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sudah tidak bisa membendung lagi perasaannya. Kemudian ia jatuh bersimpuh di atas lantai yang dingin. Yunho terlihat seperti tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Eunhyuk sangat kaget dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Yunho.

'_Kanker? Koma? Ani.. ini pasti bohong.. ani.. ani..." _batin Eunhyuk.

"M-mwo? Kanker? Stadium empat? Koma? Ani.. Pasti kau bohongkan Yunho hyung.. ani.. Kumohon.. jangan bohongi aku.. a-aku tidak sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Jadi kumohon jangan berkata bohong seperti itu! Ini tidak lucu, Yunho hyung!" Kata Eunhyuk yang seperti tidak percaya dengan omongan Yunho.

"Aku tidak bohong, Hyuk-ah.." Kata Yunho yang sukses membuat hati Eunhyuk semakin tertohok dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia ketahui ini.

"Ani.. Ini tidak mungkin.. Ani.." Guman Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa terdengar oleh orang yang ada di sana. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan terus menggumankan kata-kata tadi. Ia mundur beberapa langkah kecil. Namun sesaat kemudian rasa pening dan rasa perih di perutnya makin menjadi dan membuat pandangannya mengabur. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kepala dan perutnya bersamaan agar meringkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, namun sepertinya itu sia-sia karena rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi dan membuatnya limbung ke samping dan rebah di lantai rumah sakit itu yang menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang cukup keras.

Jungsoo terkaget mendengar debuman itu. Saat ia akan berbalik ke arah asal suara itu, Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu berlari ke sana. Jungsoo telah sadar sepenuhnya dan segera menghampiri Eunhyuk. Saat ia melihat Eunhyuk sudah di ambang batas kesadarannya, ia mengguncangkan badan Eunhyuk yang masih mengerang kecil.

"Hyukkie! Kau kenapa?! Hyukkie!" Teriak Jungsoo.

"Ap-appo, h-hyung..." lirih Eunhyuk. Semakin lama Eunhyuk semakin menutup matanya hingga akhirnya ia menutup matanya sepenuhnya.

"Eunhyuk-ahh!" Jungsoo semakin kalut melihat mata Eunhyuk tertutup sempurna. Ia merasa sudah cukup sedih memikirkan keadaan Kyuhyun yang entah kapan akan sadar, dan sekarang Eunhyuk mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya dan membuatnya drop hingga seperti ini.

"Hyung, aku akan membawa Eunhyuk ke kamar rawat lain. Sebaiknya kau yang menjaga Kyuhyun dan segera menelpon Kangin hyung." Kata Yunho berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin dan dijawab anggukan lemah oleh Jungsoo. Setelah melihat jawaban itu, Yunho segera membawa tubuh kurus Eunhyuk di atas punggungnya dan berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Jungsoo bangkit setelah Yunho membawa Eunhyuk untuk diperiksa kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang tersimpan di saku celananya dan segera mendial Kangin.

TUT

TUT

TUT

'_Yeoboseyo..' _Jawab Kangin di seberang sana. Dapat di dengar bahwa suara Kangin cukup parau, jadi Jungsoo menyimpulkan Kangin menangis.

"Kangin-ah.. Kumohon cepat kemari.." Kata Jungsoo dengan nada yang lemah kepada Kangin.

'_Baiklah, hyung.. tapi.. keadaan Kyuhyun bagaimana?' _Tanya Kangin.

"Kyuhyun.. Dia.. dia.." Jungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya. Jujur ia tidak sanggup mengatakannya. Untuk berbicara dengan Kangin saja seperti saat ini, ia menahan isakannya sekuat tenaga. "dia.. koma." Lanjut Jungsoo. Kangin juga berhak tahu mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun, pikir Jungsoo.

'_M-mwo? H-hyung.. k-kau tidak.. bohong, kan?' _Kangin menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Ia sungguh shock dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang ia baru saja dengar.

"Ani, Kangin-ah.. Kumohon.. hiks.. cepat kemari.. hiks.. hiks.. Eunhyuk.. hyukkie juga pingsan.. aku sudah tidak harus bagaimana lagi, Kangin-ah.." Jungsoo sudah tidak bisa membendung rasa sedihnya lagi. Tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Kangin karena Jungsoo langsung mendengar bunyi sambungan putus. Itu menandakan Kangin sudah memutuskan sambungannya.

Sesudah itu, Jungsoo kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruangan intensif, dimana Kyuhyun sudah dipindahkan.

.

.

Kangin telah sampai di atap rumah sakit untuk mencari ketenangan serta udara segar untuk menghilangkan sedikit emosi yang masih ada di dadanya. Ia menutup matanya dan merasakan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Ia dalam pikiran kembali terputar kejadian saat ia menampar Eunhyuk dengan penuh emosi. Ia bahkan menampar pipi adiknya dengan begitu keras. Bahkan sebelum ia menampar wajah adiknya itu, ia melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang dipenuhi air mata, sembab, serta sedikit pucat dari biasanya tapi ia tetap menamparnya karena dipenuhi oleh emosi.

Ia merasa sangat bodoh bisa melakukan hal seperti itu kepada adiknya. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal itu. Seharusnya ia tidak menampar adiknya – Eunhyuk – dengan keras tadi. Seharusnya ia memeluk adiknya, menguatkan adiknya agar tetap tergar menghadapi cobaan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepada keluarga mereka khususnya la sebagai salah satu kakak dari Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu jika Jungsoo tidak akan mungkin menyembunyikan kesedihannya lagi, jadi dialah yang harus menjadi tumpuan dari Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bukannya melakukan hal itu. Apalagi, ia sangat tahu jika saat mereka masih muda dulu, Eunhyuklah yang akan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun secara berlebihan. Bahkan ia akan menyalahkan dirinya walau itu bukanlah kesalahannya. Bukan hanya itu, ia akan menangis tanpa henti hingga akhirnya ia akan jatuh terlelap dan suhu badannya naik.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai sehingga sekarang posisinya sedang berlutut.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menamparnya.." Guman Kangin yang bisa terdengar walaupun saat ini tidak ada seorang pun yang menemaninya di sana.

"Hiks... apa yang sudah kulakukan pada adikku.. hiks.. seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu.. hiks.. hiks.." Kangin akhirnya terisak dan mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya, baik itu emosi ataupun perasaan bersalah yang memenuhinya saat ini.

"Mian, hyukkie.. Maafkan Hyung.. hiks.." Kangin terus mengucapkan kalimat permintaan maaf kepada seseorang yang tidak ada di tempat itu. Ia terisak dengan sangat keras mengeluarkan semua yang ada di hatinya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat saat ia mengetahui Kyuhyun terkena kanker otak beberapa waktu lalu dan itu membuatnya semakin histeris. Dan teringat lagi kejadian tadi saat ia menampar Eunhyuk dengan begitu keras.

Drrt

Drrt

Drrt

Suara ponsel bergetar terdengar samar dari kantong jas yang dikenakan Kangin. Ia meraih ponselnya dengan cepat dan tak lupa menghapus buliran air mata yang sudah membasahi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Ia melihat layar ponselnya dan tertera nama Jungsoo di sana.

"Yeoboseyo.." Kangin menjawab panggilan Jungsoo dengan suara seraknya.

'_Kangin-ah.. Kumohon cepat kemari.._' jawab Jungsoo dengan suara yang lirih dan lemah.

"Baiklah, hyung.. tapi.. keadaan Kyuhyun bagaimana?" Kata Kangin. Ia sebenarnya sangsi jika ia akan mendengar berita yang baik dari hyungnya itu.

'_Kyuhyun.. Dia.. dia.._' Jungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Kangin dengan tersendat-sendat dan menjeda perkataanya selama beberapa saat. '_dia.. koma._' Lanjut Jungsoo dan jawaban Jungsoo itu menohok hati Kangin. See? Apa yang ia pikir akhirnya terjadi. Malah yang terjadi lebih buruk dari apa yang dia terka

"M-mwo? H-hyung.. k-kau tidak.. bohong, kan?" Walaupun Kangin sudah menerkanya, namun tetap saja itu membuatnya shock.

'_Ani, Kangin-ah.. Kumohon.. hiks.. cepat kemari.. hiks.. hiks.. Eunhyuk.. hyukkie juga pingsan.. aku sudah tidak harus bagaimana lagi, Kangin-ah..' _Jungsoo mulai terisak. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke tempat lain.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang rawat, ada seorang namja yang sedang terbaring dengan pakaian casualnya dan di lengan kanan bawahnya sudah tertusuk dengan rapih sebuah jarum yang menghubungkannya dengan sebungkus penuh cairan infus. Eunhyuk, namja yang terbaring itu. Setelah tadi dibawa oleh Yunho dan diperiksa dengan dibantu beberapa perawat, Yunho mendiagnosis bahwa Eunhyuk terkena maag dan shock ringan. Ia sudah bisa menduga bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk bisa sampai _drop _seperti ini.

Yunho masih tetap berdiri di samping ranjang Eunhyuk setelah selesai memeriksa anak itu. Para suster yang tadi berada di ruangan itu sudah kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing. Sedangkan ia masih dengan setia menunggu di sini. Dalam pikirannya, ia akan kembali ketika salah satu dari Jungsoo atau Kangin datang untuk menjaga adik mereka ini.

Ia sungguh kasihan dengan keluarga teman dekatnya semenjak kuliah – Jungsoo – karena mereka mendapat berbagai masalah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sungguh miris melihat keadaan si bungsu yang ternyata keadaannya semakin memburuk dan Eunhyuk yang drop dengan tiba-tiba karena belum makan apapun ditambah dengan kejadian ini.

Sebenarnya, sewaktu Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sudah tiba di rumah sakit, Yunholah dokter yang berjaga. Yunho pun turut serta saat mendorong ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia mengira Eunhyuk akan menyadari keberadaannya namun ternyata ia salah. Karena Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menyadarinya sebab ia terus terfokus kepada sang adik sambil terus terisak. Melihat keadaan Eunhyuk itu, ia tidak mungkin menyapa Eunhyuk, jadi ia hanya membiarkannya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan itu terbuka tiba-tiba dan menampilkan seseorang bertubuh tinggi besar yang sedikit berkeringat serta ngos-ngosan seperti sehabis berlari dengan cepat ke tempat itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kangin. Sebenarnya Yunho juga sudah mengirimkan sebuah SMS kepada Kangin agar menjaga Eunhyuk karena Jungsoo sudah berada di ruangan Kyuhyun untuk menjaga adik mereka. Ia sangat tahu, jika Eunhyuk sudah sadar nanti akan terjadi sesuatu yang mungkin tidak bisa ditanganinya. Tapi bisa ditangani oleh Kangin atau Jungsoo saja.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.." Kangin mengatur napasnya sejenak di pintu dan setelah itu kembali berjalan menuju tempat di mana Yunho berdiri.

"Yunho-ya.. ada apa dengan Eunhyuk?" Kangin bertanya pada Yunho dengan raut khawatir yang terlihat sangat jelas di mukanya. Ia sungguh kaget ketika mendengar Jungsoo mengatakan jika Eunhyuk juga pingsan. Sebenarnya sewaktu ia pergi meninggalkan Jungsoo dan Eunhyuk setelah menampar Eunhyuk dengan penuh emosi, ia sudah merenung dan merutuki apa yang telah ia perbuat terhadap adiknya. Seharusnya sebagai salah satu hyung Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun, ia harus menjadi lebih bijaksana bukan malah dengan emosi menyalahkan bahkan bermain kasar pada adiknya itu.

"Dia terkena maag dan mengalami shock ringan, hyung. Sebaiknya saat ia sadar nanti, hyung harus menenangkannya dengan baik, karena ada kemungkinan ia akan histeris saat bangun nanti. Aku tidak bisa memastikannya dengan akurat, namun jika dilihat dari gelagatnya sesaat sebelum ia pingsan, hal itu bisa terjadi." Jelas Yunho panjang lebar kepada Kangin. Sedangkan Kangin mendengarkan dengan baik setiap kata yang diucapkan Yunho dengan tatapan yang fokus di arahkan kepada adiknya yang tergolek lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu. Ia tersenyum miris setelah mendengar keseluruhan hasil pemeriksaan adiknya dari Yunho. Shock ringan? Ahh.. itu pasti saja terjadi. Bagaimana tidak jika ia melihat dan mendengar langsung keadaan adik bungsu mereka. Ditambah lagi tamparan yang ia berikan kepada sang adik tadi.

"Dan.. aku tahu pasti jika Jungsoo hyung sudha memberitahukan keadaan Kyuhyun yang sekarang koma. Juga, stadium kankernya sudah naik menjadi stadium empat." Kata Yunho sekali lagi.

"..." Kangin hanya terdiam, tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari mulutnya itu seolah ada gembok yang sedang mengunci mulutnya dengan rapat dan tidak bisa terbuka barang sedikitpun.

Setelah itu, Yunho langsung memegang bahu Kangin seolah menyalurkan kekuatannya kepada Kangin agar pria itu kuat menanggung musibah yang dialami oleh keluarganya ini kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dan menyisakan Kangin yang berdiri mematung di sana sambil menatap lekat wajah damai Eunhyuk yang masih setia tertidur.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dan biru diisi dengan beberapa alat kedokteran beserta kabel-kabel yang menghubungkan alat itu dengan pasien.

Ruangan itu adalah ruangan ICU.

Ya, saat ini Jungsoo sudah berada di ruang ICU untuk menjaga sang adik bungsu yang tergolek lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit dan tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan kabel-kabel yang berasal dari alat kedokteran yang ada di ruangan itu. Dan jangan lupakan perban berwarna putih yang melingkar manis di kepalanya serta beberapa lebam yang membekas di muka pucatnya.

Jungsoo dengan pakaian sterilnya mulai menghapuskan jarak diantara mereka dengan berjalan semakin mendekat dengan adiknya itu. Jungsoo melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan intens. Entah ia benar atau tidak, ia melihat Kyuhyun seperti tengah melukiskan senyuman tipis walau itu tidak terlalu terlihat dengan jelas. Ia mencoba menyakinkan dirinya dengan meneliti lebih dalam lagi dan ternyata ia memang tidak salah melihat. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata yang teduh serta senyuman bak malaikat yang berasal dari surga.

"Apa kau sudah tau kalau semua hyungmu sudah kembali menyayangimu, Kyu? Bahkan kau tersenyum indah walau kau sedang tertidur seperti ini.." Kata Jungsoo dan tidak ada balasan yang terdengar, hanya suara dari alat pendeteksi jantung saja yang memenuhi ruangan itu dengan ritme yang pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu lama tertidur seperti ini, Kyunnie.. sekarang saja kau sudah membuat hyung rindu dengan suaramu. Jadi.. jangan terlalu lama, arachi?" Lanjut Jungsoo dengan suara yang dibuatnya agar terdengar tegar di hadapan Kyuhyun walaupun pada kenyataanya air matanya menetes lagi tanpa bisa ia cegah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_Annyeong readers~_

_Kimchan balik lagi nih dengan chapter 18.._

_Maaf ya kalo updatenya cukup lama.. soalnya lagi persiapan UN dan juga baru-baru ini hapeku hilang jadi harus pinjam hape dongsaeng aku dulu kalo mau internetan ;;;;;_

_Ah iya, chapter ini sudah panjangkan? Hahahaha sengaja aku panjangin sebagai permintaan maaf karena lama di update.. semoga suka yaa~_

_Kira-kira ceritanya makin jelek, ya? Atau ngebosenin?_

_Langsung bilang aja kalo memang gitu.. aku juga masih penulis amatiran jadi mohon dimaafkan._

_Kalau typo masih bertebaran, juga mohon dimaafkan soalnya saya suka males re-edit *bow_

_Di chapter kemarin, ada yang bilang pendek.. emang pendek ya? '-' perasaan wordsnya udah lebih dari 3,5k words lho._. tapi yasudahlah gpp kkk_

_Saran/Ide/ Kritik saya terima banget, jadi bagi yang belum mereview tolong review yah soalnya dengan review kalian, saya bisa termotivasi dan bisa tau dimana saja letak kesalahan di ff ini._

_Dan buat yang rajin review, makasiiiiiihhhh banget.. tapi jangan lupa review chapter ini yaa~_

_Oh iya aku mau numpang promosi bentar yaaa kkkk  
kalau ada yang mau pesan tshirt SS6, bisa langsung mention ys824_ atau indo_elfshop di twitter/IG. Buat yang pesan akan dapat poster/paper bag kyochon ^^ Persediaannya terbatas lho jadi jangan lupa dipesan, apalagi buat yang mau nonton SS6 nnt..^^_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Mifta cinya, nurul cynkeomma, jihyunelf, isroie106, siskasparkyu0**_

_**Desviana407, kyuli99, ayusetya198, yulianasuka, Awaelfkyu13, dewiangel**_

_**Dewidossantosleite, DinggoChan, yunacho90, meimeimayra, sparkyubum, raein13**_

_** , **__namielf, kyucho, angel sparkyu, Hehyuk17, Shofie Kim, d5, Wonhaesung Love_

_**Kuroi Ilna, septianurmalit1, Shin Ririn1013, chairun, ApolDes, hulachan, diahretno, Anik0405**_

_Lydia Sparkyu Elf, Nisa, ilmah, sumire, kyuhae, nita, nfs, feivkyu, __**Galaxy Yunjae, **__mza_

_And all the guests!_

_Last, would you mind to review this ff? ;))))_

_Thank Youuuu_

_\- Kimchan83 -_


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun [18]

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1) [26]

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2) [23]

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3) [19]

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend [18]

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain karena cerita ini berasal 100% dari pikiran saya dan mungkin memang terinspirasi dari beberapa ff dengan tema brothership yang pernah saya baca tanpa disengaja sama sekali!

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

**Note:**

**Buat para readers yang tidak punya akun, tetep bisa ngereview yah. Tinggal isi kolom nama aja (atau bisa dikosongkan) trus review. Gampang kan? Review kalian itu adalah bayaran atas tulisan saya, jadi jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak ^^**

_**Sebelumnya..**_

"Apa kau sudah tau kalau semua hyungmu sudah kembali menyayangimu, Kyu? Bahkan kau tersenyum indah walau kau sedang tertidur seperti ini.." Kata Jungsoo dan tidak ada balasan yang terdengar, hanya suara dari alat pendeteksi jantung saja yang memenuhi ruangan itu dengan ritme yang pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu lama tertidur seperti ini, Kyunnie.. sekarang saja kau sudah membuat hyung rindu dengan suaramu. Jadi.. jangan terlalu lama, arachi?" Lanjut Jungsoo dengan suara yang dibuatnya agar terdengar tegar di hadapan Kyuhyun walaupun pada kenyataanya air matanya menetes lagi tanpa bisa ia cegah.

_**HAPPY READING~!**_

_**Selanjutnya..**_

Saat ini, Yunho sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini setelah ia dan Changmin – adiknya – pindah dari Jepang untuk menetap di Korea. Ia ingin menuju ke ruangannya secepat mungkin untuk menenagkan hati dan pikirannya karena semua kejadian yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Di satu sisi ia merasa bahagia karena adik bungsu keluarga Park bisa kembali mendapat kasih sayang dari semua hyungnya, namun di sisi lain, Kyuhyun harus koma dan penyakitnya menjadi semakin parah. Bahkan Eunhyuk pingsan karena shock. Ia sungguh merasa kasihan dengan keluarga sahabat sekaligus keluarga sahabat adiknya.

Ahh.. Ia teringat dengan Changmin – adiknya. Entah apa yang harus ia katakan pada adiknya nanti. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun tidak ada yang memberitahunya mengenai penyakit Kyuhyun.

Ia menghela napas beratnya. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi terhadap adiknya jika adiknya tahu mengenai hal itu. Ia memijat pelipisnya sejenak namun tidak menghentikan langkahnya menyusuri koridor yang agak lengang.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan?' _Yunho membatin. Sekarang ia sudah sampai di depan ruang kerjanya dan ia segera menggerakkan tangannya menuju ke knop pintu kemudian membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan.

Saat ia masuk, ia melihat ada beberapa kertas dan juga map yang kemungkinan menyimpan kertas-kertas itu sudsah berhamburan dilantai. Sontak ia langsung masuk untuk melihat siapa yang berani melakukan hal itu di ruangan kerjanya. Namun, baru selangkah ia masuk lebih dalam untuk melihat apakah pelakunya masih berada di ruangannya atau tidak, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan melihat orang yang terduduk di atas lantai putih itu dengan tatapan yang kosong. Dan yang membuatnya terkaget adalah orang itu merupakan adiknya sendiri – Changmin.

"C-changmin-ah.. a-apa yang.. a-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yunho berbicara dengan terbata-bata. Sungguh, ia benar-benar kaget dengan keberadaan Changmin di ruangannya. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya saat ini.

Changmin yang merasa ada orang yang memanggilnya segera menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara itu dengan gerakan lambat. Ia menatap asal suara itu dengan mata sendu dan sembab. Di pipinya yang tirus itu masih tersisa jejak aliran air mata. "Hyung... wae?" Lirih Changmin dengan suara serak. Suaranya yang seraknya itu mendukung dugaan Yunho bahwa adiknya itu menangis tanpa ada isakan sama sekali.

"..." Yunho tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Changmin sudah pasti telah mengetahui apa yang telah ia dan yang lain sembunyikan mengenai Kyuhyun dengan melihat betapa terpuruknya anak itu saat ini. Ia sudah bisa mengelak sama sekali. Pasti kertas yang masih tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas lantai itu adalah hasil check up Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Ia sungguh bodoh meletakkan hasil itu di atas mejanya.

"WAE?! KENAPA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN HAL INI HYUNG?! KENAPA?! HIKS" Changmin berteriak dengan keras kepada Yunho dan terisak untuk pertama kalinya karena menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan buatnya bahkan ini berhubungan dengan keadaan sahabatnya – Kyuhyun. Walaupun mereka belum lama ini menjadi sahabat, namun mereka merasa mereka memiliki suatu ikatan tak kasat mata yang membuat mereka terikat sebagai sahabat. Changmin sendiri sudah menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Dan dengan mengetahui kenyataan ini membuat hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik oleh sebuah pisau yang tak kasat mata.

"Changmin-ah..." Yunho hanya bisa mengatakan itu. Ia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada adiknya itu. Lidahnya terasa keluh sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata yang lainnya.

"Hiks.. Kau jahat hyung.. Kau jahat.. hiks.." Changmin terus mengeluarkan air matanya dan terisak dengan keras di depan Yunho. "Harusnya.. hiks.. harusnya kau memberitahuku, hyung!" Lanjut Changmin lagi dengan suara serak yang cukup keras namun itu tidak mampu membuat Yunho bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Changmin berdiri dengan gerakan pelan sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang tersisa di pipinya namun apa yang dilakukannya itu sia-sia saja, karena air matanya seakan tidak mau berhenti. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan seluruh kekuatannya karena jika ia ingin jujur, tenaganya entah pergi kemana setelah mengetahui penyakit yang di derita oleh Kyuhyun. Meski sudah Changmin hapus berkali-kali, air matanya itu tidak berhenti mengalir di pipinya. Mungkin air matanya itu mengerti dengan suasana hati Changmin yang begitu sakit karena mengetahui penyakit yang Kyuhyun derita.

Biar ia tebak, pasti sekarang semua orang sudah mengetahui hal itu dan hanya dia saja yang baru mengetahuinya.

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu dilanda keheningan. Kedua kakak beradik itu diam di tempatnya masing tanpa melakukan pergerakan apapun yang menimbulkan suara. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Changmin-ah.." panggil Yunho memecahkan keheningan di ruang kerjanya. "Hyung punya alasan untuk tidak memberitahumu mengenai penyakit Kyuhyun." Lanjut Yunho lagi. Changmin yang berdiri dihadapannya tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia masih diam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Waktu itu.. hyung juga cukup kaget melihat hasil pemeriksaan lengkapnya saat Donghae membawanya ke sini sewaktu ia terkena hipotermia.. Hyung sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia harus mengatakan hal ini kepada keluarganya, tapi... ia menolak..." Yunho terdiam sesaat. Kemudian ia mengambil napas yang dalam dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bahkan saat itu juga, ia langsung meminta hyung untuk merahasiakan hal itu darimu. Sebenarnya, saat itu hyung ingin sekali mengatakannya padamu tapi sepertinya ia bisa membaca pikiran hyung dan dengan cepat meminta itu pada hyung." Lanjut Yunho kemudian ia tersenyum miris.

"Kau tahu.. Kyuhyun sangat menyayangimu karena ia melihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari matamu. Dan.. ia tidak ingin membiarkanmu bersedih atau khawatir karena dirinya. Ia memikirkanmu Changmin-ah.. ia tak ingin kau khawatir jika kau mengetahui penyakitnya. Sewaktu Kyuhyun akan menjalani proses kemoterapi, biasanya ia akan menceritakan beberepa hal tentang dirimu atau meminta hyung menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirimu pada Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan pernah berkata pada hyung kalau kaulah satu-satunya sahabatnya selama ini dan kaulah yang bisa mengerti dirinya." Kata Yunho dengan suara yang lirih.

"Walaupun kalian baru saja menjadi sahabat, hyung bisa melihat ketulusan diantara kalian berdua. Di mata kalian berdua, terlihat jelas – sangat jelas – ketulusan itu." Kata Yunho berusaha membuka pikiran dongsaengnya akan suatu alasan mengapa Kyuhyun – sahabat Changmin – menyembunyikan hal ini darinya.

Changmin mendengar dengan jelas setiap ucapan Yunho namun ia hanya diam dan tak merespon sama sekali. Ia bisa mengerti itu. Tapi, sulit untuknya untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Kyuhyun dan ia baru saja bersahabat dan mereka sudah akan dipisahkan oleh penyakit sialan itu. Sungguh ia tak rela. Walau baru mengenal Kyuhyun selama beberapa bulan ini, ia sudah sangat menyayanginya sendiri, ditambah lagi pengalaman pahit yang diceritakan Kyuhyun kepadanya semakin membuatnya ingin melindungi sahabat baru dan yang ia paling sayangi itu.

"Dan.. ada satu hal lagi – " Yunho menggantungkan perkataannya. "Karena kau sudsah tahu semuanya, jadi hyung tidak ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu hal lagi padamu... Hah.. Saat ini... Kyuhyun... Dia.. koma." Lanjut Yunho dan satu lagi fakta yang membuat Changmin semakin merasa sedih bahkan terpuruk.

Changmin hanya terus melihat ke bawah, bahkan semakin menunduk. Cahaya di matanya semakin meredup dan kembali meneteskan cairan bening yang selalu berusaha tahan seumur hidupnya. Yunho yang melihat sang adik seperti itupun, kemudian maju dengan perlahan, selangkah demi selangkah, hingga akhirnya hanya berjarak sangat dekat dengan adiknya itu. Tanpa aba-aba, ia merengkuh tubuh adiknya yang lebih tinggi darinya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sang adik guna menenangkannya. Namun bukannya tenang, malah tangisan Changmin semakin mengeras.

"H-hyung.. hiks.. hiks.. Kenapa harus Kyuhyun? Hiks.. Wae? Dia.. sudah terlalu banyak penderitaan yang harus ia tanggung.. hiks.." Changmin terisak. Ia meraung karena sesak yang ia alami saat ini sangat membuatnya sakit. Kenyataan yang ia dapat hari ini benar-benar melulu lantakkan hatinya seketika.

Yunho yang memeluk erat Changmin tidak ingin berkata apapun lagi pada adiknya. Sudah cukup apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia ingin, Changmin meluapkan segala emosinya agar ia lebih tenang. Sungguh, ia juga turut sedih dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Kedua kakak beradik itu terus berpulukan tanpa ada niatan untuk melepaskan rengkuhan itu. Yunho sebagai seorang kakak bagi Changmin, merasa sangat bersalah pada adiknya karena melihat adiknya terpuruk hingga seperti ini. Saat ini saja, ia sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya untuk ikut bersedih bersama adiknya.

.

.

.

Tek

Tek

Tek

Bunyi jam dinding setiap detik di sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa putih yang berisi dua namja yang sedang tertidur namun berbeda posisi. Namja yang bertubuh cukup berisi sedang tertidur dengan posisi terduduk di kursi di samping ranjang pasien yang tengah di tiduri oleh namja lainnya yang terbaring dengan jarum infus yang tertancap rapih di lengan kiri bawahnya. Kedua namja itu adalah Kangin dan Eunhyuk.

Sudah dari beberapa jam yang lalu, Eunhyuk belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar dan Kangin dengan setia menunggui adiknya itu dengan penuh perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan atas apa yang ia perbuat pada Eunhyuk. Kangin tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya lagi sesaat setelah Yunho keluar dari ruang rawat itu. Ia langsung menangis dengan keras bahkan pipinya banjir dengan air matanya. Ia terus menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan mengucapkan kata-kata permintaan maaf pada Eunhyuk walaupun ia tahu Eunhyuk tidak akan mendengarnya karena Eunhyuk tengah tidak sadar. Namun, beberapa saat setelah itu, ia jatuh tertidur dengan kepala yang terbaring di atas ranjang yang di tempati Eunhyuk karena kelelahan dengan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini.

Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Eunhyuk. Ia sedari tadi tertidur dengan gelisah dan keringat terus bercucuran dari dahi dan pelipisnya. Kedua bola matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya bergerak gelisah. Dan ia juga melenguhkan sesuatu.

"Kyuniehh.." lirih Eunhyuk memanggil nama adiknya namun kelopak matanya belum kunjung terbuka. Ia terus bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Andwae.. Kyu! Kajima!" Sekali lagi, lirihan kecil terdengar seperti agak berteriak dari Eunhyuk. Ia semakin gelisah dan membuat Kangin yang tidur di sampingnya – tepatnya Cuma kepalanya saja yang terbaring – bangun karena pergerakkan yang di timbulkan Eunhyuk.

Kangin berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya dan saat semua kembali, ia begitu kaget dengan keadaan wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah di penuhi keringat dingin yang terus mengalir dari dahi dan pelipisnya. Ah, jangan lupakan juga gerakkan gelisah Eunhyuk masih terus berlanjut.

"Hyukkie.. Kau kenapa saeng?" Kangin mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk dengan meraih tangan dongsaengnya itu kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

"Kyunnie~~ Kajima! Hyung mohon.. hiks.." Bukannya semakin tenang, malah Eunhyuk mulai terisak sambil terus bergumam dengan lirih. Kangin melihat itu, semakin bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menenangkan adiknya itu. "Hiks.. Kyunniehhh.. hiks kajima! Hiks.." Eunhyuk kembali mengigau sambil terus terisak.

"Hyukkie-ah.. kau kenapa, saeng? Tenanglah.." Kata Kangin sekali lagi dan menggosokkan kedua tangannya dengan tangan Eunhyuk kemudian menyalurkan kehangatan yang tercipta karena gosokkan itu. Ia melihat Eunhyuk sudah mulai tenang dan isakannya berubah menjadi isakan-isakan kecil. Tidak lama kemudian mata yang sedari tadi terpejam mulai terbuka dan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya.

"Kyunniehh.." lenguh Eunhyuk sambil memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah warna putih dari langit-langit ruang rawat tempatnya berada saat ini. Ia terlihat seperti masih memproses seluruh ingatannya sebelum semuanya gelap.

"Hyukkie-ah.." Kangin memanggil Eunhyuk. Di dalam hati, Kangin memanjatkan syukur karena adiknya yang berjarak empat tahun dengan dirinya kini sudah sadar dari pingsan.

Setelah mendengar panggilan Kangin, Eunhyuk langsung berbalik dan entah kenapa tubuhnya menegang seketika saat ia melihat Kangin ada di sampingnya sekarang dan sedang memegang tangannya. Ia menatap Kangin dengan raut ketakutan dan ia menarik telapak tangannya yang dipegang Kangin.

"K-kangin hyung.." Eunhyuk berucap pelan namun masih bisa terdengar karena ruangan itu cukup sepi sehingga suara sekecil atau sepelan apapun itu masih bisa terdengar dengan jelas. Kangin berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Eunhyuk tapi sejujurnya ia cukup bingung dengan perubahan sikap yang Eunhyuk perlihatkan sekarang. Apa ini yang dimaksud oleh Yunho tadi?

Tubuh Eunhyuk yang menegang itu sedikit bergetar, Eunhyuk berusaha bangun dengan perlahan dari posisi berbaringnya dan bergerak ke arah yang berlawanan dengan posisi Kangin saat ini – ia bergerak menjauhi Kangin.

Dalam pikirannya, langsung terbayang bagaimana saat Kangin menamparnya dengan keras. Ingatannya itu membuatnya merundukkan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya bergerak ke kepalanya kemudian menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "ARRRGGHHH!" Seluruh ingatan yang ia telah proses membuatnya histeris. Ia berteriak sambil menjambak rambutnya dan cairan bening yang sempat berhenti keluar dari matanya kembali mengalir di pipinya.

Kangin kaget dengan apa yang Eunhyuk lakukan sekarang. Ia bangkit dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Eunhyuk yang keras dari rambut Eunhyuk sendiri. "Hyukkie-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kangin berteriak dan terus berusaha walaupun agak sulit. Namun, karena kondisi Eunhyuk yang memang masih cukup lemah karena baru saja sadar membuat kekuatan Kangin yang memang lebih besar darinya bisa menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan.

Kangin sudsah memegang kedua tangan Eunhyuk. "Hiks.. Hiks.." Sekarang hanya isakan Eunhyuk yang terdengar helaan napas Kangin.

"Hyukkie.. Hyung mohon jangan seperti ini..." Kata Kangin dengan lembut dan tatapan sendunya. "Jangan sakiti dirimu seperti ini.." Kata Kangin lagi. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca namun ia berusaha agar air matanya tidak tumpah saat itu, jadi sekarang ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Untungnya Eunhyuk saat ini tengah menunduk sambil terisak sehingga ia tidak melihat usaha Kangin untuk mencegah air matanya keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk yang masih terisak mencoba melepaskannya dari pegangan Kangin dan segera turun dari ranjangnya. Kangin melihatnya dengan sedikit kebingungan.

Eunhyuk menurunkan kakinya yang ia rasa masih lemas dan berusaha menopang berat tubuhnya dengan kedua kakinya saat ia sudah menapaki lantai. Kangin melihat itu, langsung beralih ke sisi ranjang yang lain saat ia melihat Eunhyuk dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha berdiri kemudian ia membantu Eunhyuk untuk menopang tubuhnya yang ia tahu masih lemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, saeng? Kau masih lemah sebaiknya kau kembali berbaring, hm?" Kangin berucap. Tapi Eunhyuk malah menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian ia menekukkan lututnya dan terus menurunkan lututnya hingga bertemu dengan permukaan lantai yang cukup dingin. Eunhyuk berlutut saat ini entah untuk apa. Mata Kangin pun terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan adiknya sekali lagi.

"A-ada apa ini sebenarnya, saeng? Berdirilah. Jangan berlutut." Kata Kangin yang cukup terkejut. Eunhyuk menggeleng lagi. Kangin mencoba menariknya berdiri namun Eunhyuk tetap bertahan dengan posisinya yang seperti itu.

"Hyung.. kumohon.. hiks kumohon maafkan aku hyung.. hiks.. aku tidak tahu kalau.. kalau kyuhyun.. hiks.." Eunhyuk semakin terisak dengan keras dan tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena emosi yang tidak stabil. Kangin menatap miris ke arah adiknya saat ini yang tengah berlutut memohon pengampunan darinya. Inikah akibat dari merasakan penyakit Kyuhyun dari Eunhyuk? Bahkan ditambah lagi kecelakaan yang disebabkan oleh Eunhyuk semakin memperparah semuanya.

Seharusnya ia sudah tahu dan bisa membayangkan keadaan Eunhyuk jika Eunhyuk tahu kalau Kyuhyun sakit. Namun, sepertinya mereka melupakan hal sepenting itu.

Kangin tidak tahu harus menjawab Eunhyuk seperti apa. Ia pun bingung dengan situasi seperti ini. Situasi dimana ia harus berpikir keras untuk mengatasinya. Bahkan ini lebih rumit dari masalah perusahaannya. Ia kemudian mengambil tindakan untuk menarik Eunhyuk untuk berdiri sekali lagi. Dan.. Usaha Kangin berhasil. Tubuh Eunhyuk terlalu lemah untuk melawannya.

"hiks.. Hiks.." Eunhyuk terus terisak saat ia sudah berdiri dengan tegak tepat di hadapan Kangin walaupun ia masih di topang oleh tangan Kangin karena kedua kakinya belum terlalu bisa menopang berat badannya.

"Ani.. kau tidak salah, saeng.." Ucap Kangin mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang terus menangis tanpa henti bahkan hingga seluruh wajahnya yang awalnya putih dengan sedikit pucat menjadi kemerahan. "Mungkin.. mungkin.. ini hukuman yang diberikan oleh Tuhan karena sudah memusuhi Kyuhyun selama bertahun-tahun." Lanjut Kangin. Kemudian, ia sedikit mendorong Eunhyuk ke belakang agar Eunhyuk bisa duduk di ranjangnya dengan sedikit bantuannya untuk naik ke sana.

Kangin meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Eunhyuk. "Hyung yakin, pasti ada cara agar Kyuhyun bisa sembuh dari penyakit itu. Jadi, jangan menangis. Kyuhyun pasti akan sedih jika kau terus menangisinya seperti ini." Kangin berkata sambil mengusap pipi adiknya dengan lembut dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari adiknya. Kangin tersenyum melihat balasan yang di dapatnya.

"Cha, sebaiknya kau tidur. Kau masih lemah sekarang. Jadi istirahatlah.." Kangin menuntun Eunhyuk untuk kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Saat Kangin telah selesai dan berbalik sebentar, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Eunhyuk.

"Hyung..." Panggil Eunhyuk dengan suara cukup pelan dan sedikit serak akibat menangis tadi.

"Ne?" Kangin berbalik dan menjawab panggilan Eunhyuk.

"Eum.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.." Suara Eunhyuk semakin mengecil saat ia mengucapkan 2 kata terakhirnya. Dalam hati Kangin, ia tersenyum senang dengan sifat Eunhyuk yang manja seperti ini telah kembali seperti dulu.

"Hyung akan di sini.. jadi tidurlah." Ucap Kangin seraya beranjak ke sisi ranjang lainnya di mana ada sebuah Kursi yang terletak di sana. Kemudian ia duduk tenang sambil mengelus rambut adiknya agar ia lebih cepat terlelap.

Itu adalah kebiasaan Kangin dulu saat ia belum disibukkan dengan tugas kantor. Saat itu ia masih remaja sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun masih anak-anak. Ia akan bergantian mengelus kepala kedua adiknya saat mereka akan tidur.

Jika mengingat seluruh kenangan mereka di masa lalu membuatnya ingin kembali ke masa itu dan bersenang-senang dengan seluruh anggota keluarganya dengan bahagia tanpa ada apapun yang terjadi sehingga mereka akan terus merasakan kebahagiaan tanpa ada yang tersakiti ataupun pergi. Namun, apa yang bisa di lakukan jika takdir sudah berkata lain?

Kangin hanya bisa berharap agar tidak ada lagi dari mereka yang pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_Annyeong readers.. kimchan balik nih dengan chapter 19 ^^_

_Apa masih ada yang menunggukah? Maaf banget atas keterlambatannya.. soalnya ga bisa jelajah di laptop kalo bukan pake hotspot hape dan hape aku hilang beberapa minggu yang lalu __ㅠㅠㅠㅠ __Tapi sekarang udah bisa lagi kok hihihi_

_Kurang Panjangkah? Membosankankah? Saya akui kalo ada yang komen seperti itu, karena saya agak kurang dpt feel dan kehilangan ide untuk kelanjutannya-_- Entah lari kemana aja ide2 yang pernah saya pikirin-,-_

_Ohiya, ada bsok ada yang nonton SS6 ga? :') Kalo ada, nitip poto heenim yahhh :'D Exclusive buat aku dong supaya makin semangat lanjutin cahpter selanjutnya hehehe_

_Ada yang ke Ystyle? Ada yang mau ketemu Yesung? Nitip salam yah akunya :')_

_Udah ah curhatannya lol_

_Buat Reader baru, welcome yaa.. kalo udah baca langsung review ^^ ga punya akun juga bisa review kok ^^_

_Buat Reader setia, keep reading yaaa.. jangan lupa review juga lho kkk_

_Last, Would you mind to review this fict? _

_Thank you!_

_\- Kimchan83 -_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun [18]

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1) [26]

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2) [23]

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3) [19]

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend [18]

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain karena cerita ini berasal 100% dari pikiran saya dan mungkin memang terinspirasi dari beberapa ff dengan tema brothership yang pernah saya baca tanpa disengaja sama sekali!

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

**Note:**

**Buat para readers yang tidak punya akun, tetep bisa ngereview yah. Tinggal isi kolom nama aja (atau bisa dikosongkan) trus review. Gampang kan? Review kalian itu adalah bayaran atas tulisan saya, jadi jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak ^^**

**WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Selanjutnya..**

**HAPPY READING~!**

Seminggu telah berlalu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan sadar. Ketiga hyungnya, Changmin, Yunho dan Donghae selalu datang untuk menjenguknya disela-sela kesibukkan mereka masing-masing.

Eunhyuk yang merasa sangat bersalah, sekarang tidak pernah lagi pergi ke sekolah sejak lima hari yang lalu dokter menyatakan kesehatannya telah stabil. Bahkan sejak saat itu, ia tidak pernah beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sudah seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan adik kecilnya itu lagi apapun yang terjadi, setiap saat Jungsoo maupun Kangin bahkan Changmin, Yunho, dan Donghae yang merupakan sahabat kecil Eunhyuk, selalu membujuk anak itu untuk pergi ke sekolah. Namun, tidak ada yang berhasil membujuk Eunhyuk. Biasanya Eunhyuk akan menolak bujukan mereka secara halus dengan dalih ia ingin meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk saat ia sadar nanti. Mereka hanya bisa menghela napas dan mencoba memahaminya.

Jungsoo dan Kangin juga sebenarnya ingin terus berada di samping Kyuhyun yang terlelap entah sampai kapan. Namun, mereka juga memiliki tanggungjawab dengan nasib beribu-ribu karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaan mereka. Sehingga mereka harus tetap bekerja namun, mereka tidak bekerja hingga larut malam, hanya sampai siang hari.

Jungsoo yang merupakan hyung tertua, mencoba agar diantara mereka tidak ada yang jatuh sakit lagi, sehingga setiap pagi ia akan membeli makan untuk mereka bertiga dan makan bersama kemudian pergi ke kantor bersama Kangin. begitu pula saat makan siang dan makan malam.

Changmin yang merasa sangat sedih saat mengetahui penyakit Kyuhyun, mulai mencoba menerimanya dan berusaha dengan keras bersama Yunho untuk mencari metode untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun. Ia pun selalu datang saat ia sudah pulang sekolah. Namun, sampai saat ini ia belum menemukan solusi yang tepat.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain yang sangat indah dengan di kelilingi oleh bunga yang berwarna-warni serta hamparan padang rumput hijau yang akan membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya akan merasa damai dan ingin terus di tempat ini. Begitu juga yang sepertinya dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di bawah satu pohon yang cukup besar dengan mata terpejam untuk merasakan semilir angin yang bertiup pelan dan menerpa wajahnya. Ia merasakan ketenangan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan di sini. Bukan hanya pemandangannya saja yang membuat pemuda itu untuk tetap berada di sana, namun juga ketentraman yang membuat hatinya tenang menjadi salah satu alasan lainnya.

Tiba-tiba, ada dua orang – tepatnya sepasang pria dan wanita – muncul di samping pemuda itu dan tersenyum bersamaan. Sang pria langsung menyentuh bahu pemuda itu, karena sepertinya pemuda itu tidak merasakan kehadiran mereka karena terlalu menikmati apa yang ia rasakan. Sentuhan itu sontak membuat pemuda itu terlonjak kaget dan segera memasang tatapan mematikannya kepada pelaku itu. Saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata pria dan wanita itu, tiba-tiba ekspresinya melunak.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Panggil sang wanita atau yang bisa kita katakan Ibu dari pemuda itu, Kyuhyun.

"Eomma... Appa..." Kyuhyun berujar lirih sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia tidak menyadari kalau air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kedua orang yang berdiri dihadapannya terus memasang senyum teduh yang membuat hati Kyuhyun berdesir.

Ibu Kyuhyun mendekati Kyuhyun dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, pelukan yang sangat dirindukan oleh Kyuhyun selama ini. "Kau sudah tumbuh besar, sayang." Kata Ibu Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukan hangatnya sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah berlinang air mata karena ia bisa kembali merasakan pelukan itu. Sang ayah pun tidak tinggal diam, ia maju selangkah dan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Walaupun wajahnya cukup tegas namun senyuman teduhnya itu bisa membuat semua orang terlena dengannya. Bahkan ia terlihat seperti seorang malaikat.

"Aku merindukan eomma dan appa.. hiks.. hiks.." Dalam dekapan sang eomma, Kyuhyun menangis terisak, mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang ia rasakan sendiri dalam kesendiriannya setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Eomma dan appa juga merindukanmu Kyunnie sayang." Kata Eommanya dengan senyuman teduh yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajah lembutnya. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan sang ibu yang juga mewakili sang appa, semakin memperdalam dekapannya dengan terus menangis.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun sudah mulai tenang kemudian melepaskan pelukan sang ibu dan menghapus jejak air mata yang tersisa di pipinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Kyunnie.." Suara berwibawa yang keluar dari mulut sang appa membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh seperti anak kecil. Oh ayolah.. dia adalah yang termuda di keluarganya jadi sudah sepantasnya ia berlaku seperti itu, bukan?

Tidak ada suara lagi diantara ketiganya. Mereka hanya di temani semilir angin yang berhembus lembut.

"Eomma.." Kata Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. "Ada apa, Kyunnie?" Jawab sang eomma dengan suara lembut dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sang anak yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku lelah.." Kata Kyuhyun pelan dan kembali, sang ibu membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. "Waeyo?" Tanya ibunya.

"Ani.. aku hanya.. lelah? Aku ingin disini bersama eomma dan appa." Kata Kyuhyun dalam dekapan ibunya.

Eommanya melepaskan dekapannya dari Kyuhyun dan menatap dalam sang anak. Sang ayah yang sedari hanya memperhatikan kegiatan keduanya, mulai bergerak dan mengelus kepala anaknya. "Belum saatnya kau di sini, Kyu.. Selain itu, kau tidak merindukan hyungdeulmu?" Kata sang ayah sambil menatap sang anak yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku.. Aku.. merindukan mereka.. tapi Eunhyuk sepertinya masih membenciku, appa.. hiks.. aku lelah.. hiks.." Kyuhyun mulai terisak.

"Jika kau berpikir begitu, lebih baik kau tidur dulu. Eomma dan appa akan menemanimu disini. Dan yakinlah, saat kau terbangun nanti, semua hyungmu akan menyayangimu lagi." Kata ayahnya sambil menepuk pahanya yang terbungkus celana kain putih bersih yang bersinar.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun ingin meyakinkan. "Eum.. percayalah.." Jawab ayahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar tapi setelah itu ia langsung mencoba berbaring dan menyamankan posisinya di atas paha sang ayah kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Di dalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun, hanya Eunhyuk sendiri yang berada di sana sambil terduduk. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar sendiri di sana, karena ia ditemani oleh Kyuhyun yang masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar.

Eunhyuk sedari tadi hanya terus memperhatikan adiknya yang tengah tertidur itu dengan mata sayunya. "Ireona, Kyunnie.." kata Eunhyuk yang di jawab oleh sahutan alat-alat medis yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya ia kembali menangis karena tidak kuat melihat kondisi adiknya yang begitu ringkih itu tengah terbaring dengan banyak selang yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Matanya tidak bisa berkompromi sama sekali karena air mata yang ia berusaha tahan dengan keras untuk tidak menetes, tetapi saat ini malah sudah mengalir menjadi anak sungai di pipinya yang tirus. "Kyunnie.. hiks.. mianhae.. maafkan hyung.. hiks.." Eunhyuk terus terisak dengan mengucapkan kata maaf pada adiknya yang tertidur.

"Kyunnie.. hiks.." Eunhyuk terus menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Namun tiba-tiba, Eunhyuk merasa ada pergerakkan kecil dari jemari Kyuhyun. Ia tercengang dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Kyu?" Panggil Eunhyuk lirih. Ia melihat sejenak wajah Kyuhyun kemudian beralih pada jemari Eunhyuk dan jarinya kembali bergerak, sontak ia membulatkan matanya. "Kyuhyun-ah.." Sekali lagi Eunhyuk memanggil nama dongsaengnya.

Setelah itu, mata Kyuhyun terbuka dengan perlahan dan ia berusaha untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya kemudian setelah ia terbiasa, ia melirik ke arah Eunhyuk yang memegang tangannya.

"Kyunnie.. hiks.. akhirnya.. akhirnya kau sadar juga.. hiks.. Bogoshipeo, saeng.. hiks" Eunhyuk kembali terisak. Sungguh, perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini benar-benar membuat ingin terus menangis karena bahagia melihat pemilik manik karamel itu telah terbangun dari tidur panjangnnya.

Eunhyuk memeluk tangan Kyuhyun sambil menumpahkan air matanya. Setelah agak tenang, ia kemudian berusaha menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Kyuhyun. "Ya! Kenapa kau baru bangun, eoh? Hiks." Suara Eunhyuk terdengar sangat parau.

Tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun berusaha untuk bergerak dan pemilik tangan itu mengelus punggung tangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menatap kaget pada Kyuhyun, namun yang ditatap memberi senyuman tipisnya serta menggerakkan bibirnya untuk berkata, '_hyung, uljima.' _Karena suaranya sama sekali tidak bisa dikeluarkan.

"Eung.. baiklah.. hiks.. Kyunnie beristirahatlah lagi. Hyung akan memanggil dokter dan menghubungi Jungsoo hyung dan Kangin hyung." Setelah berkata demikian, Eunhyuk lalu memencet tombol merah untuk memanggil para petugas medis untuk datang ke kamar itu. Tidak berapa lama, rombongan kecil dokter serta suster datang dan salah seorang di antaranya ada Yunho.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. akhirnya kau bangun." Kata Yunho dengan senyum sumringahnya. Ia bersyukur akhirnya sahabat adiknya bisa menampilkan kembali manik karamelnya itu setelah tertutup selama seminggu lamanya. Kyuhyun hanya membalas senyuman tipis untuk menanggapi perkataan Yunho padanya. Karena jujur saja, ia sangat sulit mengeluarkan suaranya. Apalagi, saat ini ia masih memakai masker oksigen yang akan menghalangi suaranya untuk terdengar walaupun itu Cuma bisakan yang sangat kecil.

.

'_yeoboseyo.. Hyukkie-ah ada apa?' _Jawab orang yang di telepon Eunhyuk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jungsoo – sang hyung tertua.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun sudah sadar.." Kata Eunhyuk dengan senyuman tipis.

'_Mwo? Benarkah? Baiklah, kau tunggu di sana, hyung dan Kangin akan segera ke sana." _Jawab Jungsoo yang terdengar bersemangat.

"Ne, hyung." PIP. Eunhyuk langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan segera berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sempat ia tinggalkan beberapa menit karena ingin mengabari sang hyung mengenai Kyuhyun.

Saat ia sudah masuk kembali di ruang rawat Kyuhyun, itu bertepatan dengan selesainya proses pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh Yunho.

"Ah. Eunhyuk-ah. Kondisinya sudah membaik. Namun, aku mengkhawatirkan kondisi sel kanker yang ada di otaknya. Saat ini kita belum bisa melanjutkan terapinya, karena kondisi belum memungkinkan untuk itu, biarkan dia beristirahat dengan baik." Kata Yunho kepada Eunhyuk yang saat ini. Sedangkan Eunhyuk, ia mendengarkan penjelasan Yunho sambil menatap wajah polos sang adik yang tertidur pulas.

Benar. Sel kanker yang bersarang di kepala adiknya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menggantikan posisi adiknya untuk menerima rasa sakit akibat penyakit sialan itu. Ia yang selalu berbuat jahat pada adiknya. Seharusnya ia yang mendapatkan penyakit itu, bukan adiknya yang begitu baik – bahkan terlalu baik.

Mata Eunhyuk mulai berembun.

"Aku sudah menyuntikkan obat tidur tadi. Ia masih cukup lemah. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruanganku." Kata Yunho menepuk pundak Eunhyuk dan berjalan keluar diikuti petugas medis lainnya yang berada di ruangan itu. Membiarkan Eunhyuk seorang diri dalam ruang rawat adiknya.

Setetes air mata tumpah dari manik matanya. Namun, dengan cepat ia menghapusnya. "Aku tidak boleh menangis. Kyunnie pasti akan sedih." Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di sisi kanan ranjang itu dan kembali menemani sang adik yang sudah terlelap akibat obat yang diberikan Yunho.

.

.

.

Jungsoo dan Kangin sudah sampai di parkiran rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun di rawat. Mereka keluar dari mobilnya masing-masing.

"Ah.. Kangin-ah, kau sudah mendapat kabar dari Eunhyuk?" Tanya Jungsoo.

"Ne, hyung." Jawab Kangin.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo." Ajak Jungsoo kepada Kangin. Dan dengan cepat mereka berjalan menuju ruangan Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di sana, Kanginlah yang membukakan pintu kemudian Jungsoo masuk terlebih dahulu. Yang pertama kali Jungsoo tangkap adalah Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun tertidur dengan posisi yang berbeda. Tentu saja, karena Kyuhyun dalam posisi berbaring sedangkan Eunhyuk dalam posisi tertidur.

Jungsoo mengukir senyumnya melihat kedua adiknya yang sedang tertidur. Walaupun belum sempat melihat Kyuhyun sadar, tapi ia sudah cukup senang mendengar kabar yang tadi Eunhyuk beritahukan kepadanya.

"Kangin-ah.." panggil Jungsoo.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Kangin setelah menutup pintu ruang rawat itu.

"Kau jaga mereka. Aku akan ke bawah untuk membeli makan malam untuk kita bertiga." Kata Jungsoo.

"Ahh baiklah hyung." Jawab Kangin dengan senyum tipisnya. Jungsoo membalas senyuman tipis sang adik dan segera beranjak dari ruangan itu ke kantin.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jungsoo kembali ke ruang rawat Kyuhyun dengan membawa 2 bungkusan yang berisi makan malam mereka.

"Hyukie, Kangin-ah, ayo kita makan dulu." Kata Jungsoo seraya menutup pintu ruangan itu dan segera duduk di sofa yang tersedia di pojok ruangan itu.

Kangin dan Eunhyuk segera beranjak dari samping ranjang Kyuhyun dan duduk bersama Jungsoo di sofa itu untuk menikmati makan malam mereka. Untuk mencairkan suasana yang hening di antara mereka, Jungsoo membuat beberapa candaan yang berhasil membuat suasana sedikit hidup.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kyuhyun tengah melirik mereka dan tersenyum dalam diam. Entah mengapa ia tak ingin mengganggu para hyungnya itu. Setelah ia menatap mereka, ia kembali menutup matanya dan terlelap.

.

.

"KYUNNIE! Hyung datang!" Teriak seseorang yang baru masuk di kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya bergegas masuk ke dalam rawat itu dan diikuti oleh beberapa orang di belakangnya. Gummy smile yang ia pajang tidak pernah sirna dari wajahnya. Sedangkan orang yang memang berada dalam kamar itu memasang senyum manisnya dengan buku di tangannya.

Sejak lima hari yang lalu, Eunhyuk sudah kembali bersekolah setelah absen selama seminggu. Kyuhyun membujuknya dengan puppy eyes yang ia tidak pernah tunjukkan selama beberapa tahun terakhir dan hasilnya? Tidak usah diragukan lagi, Eunhyuk langsung luluh dan mengiyakan permintaan adiknya itu.

"Annyeong, hyungdeul, Changmin-ah." Sapa Kyuhyun kepada ketiga orang yang baru masuk – Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Changmin.

"Annyeong, Kyu." Jawab Donghae dan Changmin bersamaan membalas sapaan Kyuhyun.

Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun lebih dalam lagi dan kemudian mengambil tempat masing-masing di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu kecuali Eunhyuk yang mengambil posisi di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu, Mereka berempat mulai bercanda ria yang karena tingkah Changmin serta Eunhyuk yang mengundang gelak tawa. Maka jadilah siang itu penuh dengan canda dan tawa hingga Kangin dan Leeteuk datang.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Annyeong! Kimchan balik lagi setelah sekian lama.

Mohon jangan marah karena chapter 20 nya sa~~~~~ngat telat dipublishnya. Sebenarnya udah nulisnya sejak publish chap 19, tapi entah kenapa, ide-ide di kepala saya tiba2 menguap entah kemana.. Selain itu, saya lagi persiapan buat sbmptn dan umpn. Dan Puji Tuhan saya sudah lulus di Poloteknik negeri jurusan akuntansi.

Inipun juga sebenarnya saya sedikit malu buat publish. Saya akui, chapter ini akan sangat membosankan dan sedikit banget. Jadi, mohon dikoreksi dasn dimaafkan u,u Saya akan berusaha lagi buat chapter selanjutnya. Jadi kalau misalnya ada ide, bisa langsung tulis di kotak review ^^

Buat yang sudah baca dan review chapter kemarin saya ucapkan terima kasih. Buat yang belum sempat review juga, saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Oh iya, yang nunggu pengumuman sbmptn, Semangat yaa.. Semoga lulus. Kalau belum lulus, jangan menyerah ^^

Daaannn.. Special Album SJ udah mau keluar nih.. Gimana pendapat kalian? Kkkkkk\

Oke.. segitu aja cuap2 saya.

_Last, Would you mind to review this chapter?_

_\- Kimchan83 – _

_Thank Youuuu_


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun as Park Kyuhyun [18]

Park Jungsoo as Park Jungsoo (Kyuhyun's brother 1) [26]

Kim Youngwoon as Park Kangin (Kyuhyun's brother 2) [23]

Lee Hyukjae as Park Eunhyuk (Kyuhyun's brother 3) [19]

Shim Changmin as Kyuhyun's best friend [18]

Genre:

Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Angst,

Disclaimer:

All casts belong to God and themself and i just own the story. DLDR! Alur ff ini sudah pasaran jadi mohon di maafkan jika ada kesamaan dengan beberapa cerita yang lainnya. /.\ Tapi saya tidak memplagiat ataupun menjiplak karya author lain karena cerita ini berasal 100% dari pikiran saya dan mungkin memang terinspirasi dari beberapa ff dengan tema brothership yang pernah saya baca tanpa disengaja sama sekali!

Summary:

Perjuangan seorang adik terkecil di keluarga Park untuk mendapat kasih sayang ketiga _hyung_nya yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya tidak dianggap sama sekali? Bisakah ia mendapat kasih sayang para _hyung_nya?

**Note:**

**Buat para readers yang tidak punya akun, tetep bisa ngereview yah. Tinggal isi kolom nama aja (atau bisa dikosongkan) trus review. Gampang kan? Review kalian itu adalah bayaran atas tulisan saya, jadi jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak ^^**

**WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Selanjutnya..**

**HAPPY READING~!**

Saat ini, seorang anak laki-laki dengan kulit putih pucat serta berambut ikal yang memakai beanie hat putih di kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rambutnya yang sudah mulai menipis sedang berjalan ditemani oleh tiga orang, sehingga mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah.

Kedatangan mereka mengundang perhatian dari para siswa yang ada di koridor itu. Ada berbagai reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh mereka. Tapi, rata-rata dari mereka menunjukan raut terkejut dan jijik. Jijik? Ya, itu ditujukan kepada laki-laki berkulit pucat yang membuat dirinya semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Laki-laki itu atau Kyuhyun, sebenarnya sudah tahu jika ia akan menerima pandangan seperti dari murid yang ada di sekolahnya.

"Hyung.." cicit Kyuhyun sambil menunduk kepada sang hyung yang tepat berada di sampingnya dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Ya, Kyunnie? Kau sebaiknya jangan terlalu memikirkan sesuatu terlalu berlebihan." Kata Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat senang bahkan senyum selalu terpasang di wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya hyung duluan saja.. aku.. aku bisa sendiri ke kelas kok." Kata Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak berani menaikkan kepalanya untuk melihat segala tatapan menidas yang dilayangkan kepadanya dari para siswa. Bahkan saat ini ia sudah memainkan jari-jarinya.

Changmin dan Donghae sebenarnya sudah menyadarinya bahkan saat mereka menapakkan kaki di parkiran sekolah. Eunhyuk juga seperti itu, namun ia merasa ia tidak perlu melakukan itu sekarang. Dengan memaki semua orang yang berada di koridor, tidak akan ada perubahan yang terjadi. Lebih baik dia menahan dirinya dulu.

Changmin segera memegang kedua pundak Kyuhyun dan menyalurkan kehangatan kepada Kyuhyun, setidaknya dengan itu Kyuhyun akan merasa sedikit tidak khawatir. Tapi tetap saja, pandangan-pandangan yang mengintimidasi itu sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan ketiga orang yang berjalan dengannya.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di depan kelas Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, langsung hubungi hyung.. Changmin-ah, aku titip Kyuhyun ya." Kata Eunhyuk. Setelah itu, Ia dan Donghae segera pergi dari sana ketika telah mendapat respon anggukan disertai senyuman oleh Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Lalu, setelah melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae telah menghilang dari koridor itu, mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran hari itu.

Kyuhyun yang masih agak lemas karena baru saja diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit, berusaha mengikuti pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh setiap guru yang masuk. Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya merupakan anak yang tergolong cerdas pun bisa mengerti seluruh penjelasan yang dijelaskan oleh gurunya. Namun, setelah beberapa jam, ia merasa kepalanya mulai merasakan sakit akibat karena kanker yang dideritanya yang semakin menjadi.

Ia menggigit bibirnya dan menatap ke arah jendela untuk menghindari tatapan khawatir dari Changmin jika Changmin tahu ia didera rasa sakit. Ia menutup matanya sejenak untuk mencoba meredakan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya sakit yang ia rasakan pun mulai berangsur-angsur mereda walaupun ia merasa keringat dingin mulai keluar dari kulitnya dan juga rasa lemas karena tenaganya menguap entah kemana karena rasa sakit yang ia alami tadi. Ia kembali mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada pelajaran yang di terangkan oleh gurunya yang berada di depan kelas.

.

TING TONG TING TONG

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Semua siswa segera membereskan peralatan tulis mereka. Namun, sebelum guru yang mengajar di ruang kelas Kyuhyun yang kebetulan adalah wali kelas Kyuhyun, memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bisa ikut saya ke ruangan guru?" Tanya wali kelasnya.

"Ne, seonsaengnim." Jawab Kyuhyun dan segera memebereskan peralatannya. Tetapi sebelum ia mengikuti wali kelasnya, Changmin terlebih dahulu mencegahnya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Kyu, tunggu. Aku, Eunhyuk hyung, dan Donghae hyung akan menunggumu di pintu masuk sekolah." Kata Changmin.

"Eoh." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mengikuti wali kelasnya.

Sesampainya di ruangan guru, wali kelas Kyuhyun terlihat cukup bingung untuk memulai perkataannya.

"Begini, saya memanggilmu ke sini karena ingin menyampaikan ini padamu." Kata wali kelasnya sambil memberikan sebuah surat yang memang sudah ada di meja sang guru.

"I-ini apa, seonsaengnim." Entah kenapa ia sudah bisa memprediksi isi surat itu namun ia hanya ingin memastikan apa yang ada dipikirannya tidaklah benar. Telapak tangannya mulai bergetar sambil memegang surat itu.

"Dua hari yang lalu, guru-guru dan para donatur melaksanakan rapat mengenai beasiswa yang diterima olehmu dan beberapa siswa yang lain." Wali Kelasnya menjeda perkataannya sesaat. Kyuhyun merasa, apa yang akan ia dengarkan selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Dalam rapat itu, kami sepakat untuk menghentikan beasiswa dan mendrop out siswa yang prestasinya menurun dan jarang mengikuti pelajaran tanpa ada alasan. Dan… siswa itu adalah… kau, Kyuhyun-ssi." Kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut wali kelasnya terasa seperti hantaman besar padanya. Tubuhnya menegang dan lidahnya sungguh keluh. Ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata dari mulutnya.

"Saya sudah berusaha dalam rapat itu. Dan ini adalah surat resminya." Kata wali kelasnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih kepada Kyuhyun yang menerimanya dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran.

"N-ne, Seonsaengnim. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan anda selama ini." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya 90°.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang akan dibicarakan, saya mohon pamit, seonsaengnim." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu setelah mendapat anggukan dari wali kelasnya yang memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan iba. Namun, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tatapan kosong melewati koridor sekolahnya yang besok tidak akan ia datangi lagi. Walaupun ia sudah bisa menebak kabar yang akan disampaikan oleh wali kelasnya, namun tetap saja itu adalah kabar yang sangat membuatnya tertohok.

Beasiswa yang ia raih dengan penuh kerja keras, terlepas begitu saja karena tubuhnya yang sangat lemah dikarenakan penyakit yang bersarang dalam kepalanya.

Beberapa kali, ia menabrak punggung siswa lain dan ia mendapat tatapan mematikan serta makian dari siswa lain. Tapi itu hanya ia anggap angin lalu. Ia hanya berjalan lurus.

Ia kemudian menghela napas saat ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk sejenak setelah ia sampai di lapangan. Dari kejauhan, ia sudah melihat siluet hyungnya – Eunhyuk – beserta Changmin dan Donghae yang menunggu di parkiran mobil.

Ya, semenjak Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit dan meminta untuk tetap mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah, saat itu juga Kangin memberikan mobil kepada Eunhyuk agar keduanya bisa ke sekolah dengan aman.

Kyuhyun melihat Eunhyuk melambai kepadanya. Ia kemudian berusaha untuk menampilkan senyum tipisnya ke arah hyungnya dan berjalan agak cepat.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang gurumu katakan, hm?" Kata Hyukjae ketika Kyuhyun sudah ada di dekatnya. Ia kemudian mengelus kepala sang adik yang masih dilapisi oleh beanie hat.

"Eum.. itu.. tidak ada yang penting kok, hyung.. " Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan sang hyung.

"Baiklah. Sekarang masuk ke mobil, kita akan pulang." Eunhyuk menunggu Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke mobil terlebih dahulu. Kemudian, setelah Kyuhyun menutup pintunya, Eunhyuk kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya diikuti oleh Changmin dan Donghae ke kendaraanya masing-masing kemudian pulang bersama.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua, kemudian menutupnya. Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri membelakangi pintu kamarnya langsung saja menumpahkan air matanya dengan sangat deras tapi tanpa isakan. Karena ia tidak ingin hyungnya sampai tahu.

Ia kemudian berangsur-angsur duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya dengan erat sambil terus menumpahkan rasa sesak yang ia rasakan.

Ia sangat merasa tidak berguna dengan penyakit yang ia derita. Penyakit ini membuat semua orang semakin menatapa kasihan pada dirinya. Dan sekarang, ia harus kembali menalan pahit karena kehilangan beasiswa yang sangat susah payah ia dapatkan. Walaupun para hyungnya pasti mampu untuk membayar biaya sekolahnya sekarang, tapi tetap saja.

Ia terus menangis walau tanpa isakan.

Kemudian ia berdiri dari posisinya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah amplop yang diberikan oleh wali kelasnya kepadanya tadi siang. Ia menatap dalam amplop itu sebelum mebukanya dengan gerakan sangat pelan.

Ia membaca baris per baris kalimat yang tertulis di dalamnya. Seketika itu juga, air matanya kembali mengalir.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan sesak yang berlebihan seperti ada sebiah benda yang sangat berat menimpa dadanya. Ia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya memegang erat dadanya agar rasa sesak yang ia alami berkurang. Namun, pada kenyataannya hal itu tidak menimbulkan sesuatu yang berarti.

Tanpaa ia sadari, darah mulai keluar dari hiddungnya. Awalnya hanya setetes, namun lama kelamaan makin banyak.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak kuat, akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya dan meringkukkan badannya dengan membelakangi pintu kamarnya dengan terus merasakan sakit yang menghantam dada dan kepalanya.s

Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat lelah, akhirnya menutup matanya dan tenggelam dalam kegelapan yang tak berdasar.

.

.

Jungsoo memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi yang ada di rumahnya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang terlihat cukup lengang. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan yang menghampirinya.

"Tuan, Makan siangnya sudah siap." Kata pelayan itu sambil menunduk sopan.

"Oh, baiklah.." jawab Jungsoo kembali berjalan. Namun, ia teringat sesuatu yang menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannye ke arah pelayan tadi.

"Oh iya, apa Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sudah pulang?" Tanya Jungsoo.

"Iya, tuan. Tuan muda Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sudah tiba setengah jam yang lalu." Kata pelayan itu lagi.

"Ah Baiklah. Kembalilah bekerja." Kata Jungsoo kemudian membalikkan badannya sedangkan pelayan itu membungkuk sopan lalu berlalu dari tempat itu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Jungsoo bergegas menuju ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian dengan pakaian kasual yang ia miliki. Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Eunhyuk yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Hyuk-ah~~" Panggil Jungsoo dengan suara yang cukup keras sambil mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya. Tidak lama kemudian, Eunhyuk menyembulkan kepalanya yang terlihat basah dan jangan lupa handuk yang ia bawa.

"Ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang ada dipegangnya.

"Makan siangnya sudah siap. Cepatlah bersiap dan ayo kita makan bersama." Kata Jungso dengan memamerkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Baiklah, hyung." Kata Hyukjae, lalu masuk lagi ke dalam kamarnya untuk merapikan pakaiannya.

Setelah itu, Jungsoo kembali berjalan ke kamar Kyuhyun. Sesampainya di depan kamar Kyuhyun, Jungsoo langsung saja menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kyu~" Panggil Jungsoo. Namun, setelah beberapa detik, ia tidak mendapat balasan dari dalam kamar. Maka dari itu, Jungsoo mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kyuhyun-ah~ Makan siangnya sudah siap. Ayo kita makan bersama." Kata Jungsoo lagi dengan harapan ada balasan yang di dapatkannya.

Namun, ia kembali tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari adik bungsunya.

Jungsoo yang mulai khawatir pun, membuka pelan daun pintu itu. Kamar adiknya itu sangatlah gelap saat ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya. Maka jadilah ia meraba dinding yang ada disamping pintu untuk menyalakan saklar lampu.

Setelah berhasil untuk menyalakan lampu kamar itu, Jungsoo melihat adiknya sedang tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk di atas ranjangnya dengan seragam sekolah yang masih menempel di badannya.

Jungsoo yang melihat itu, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang adik.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun-ah, ayo bangun. Makanan sudah si-" Kata-kata yang dikelurkan Jungsoo seketika terputus ketika ia melihat bercak darah yang ada di ranjang adik. Ia membelalakkan matanya. Dan pada saat yang sama, ia membalikkan badan Kyuhyun.

Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Kondisi adiknya sangat sangat mengkhawatirkan. Ia terpaku sejenak. Lidahnya bahkan kelu untuk memanggil seseorang.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat pucat pasi dan darah yang masih mengalir dari hidungnya walaupun tidak sederas sebelumnya serta jangan lupakan napasnya yang terputus-putus atau bahkan ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengambil oksigen?

"K-Kyuhyun-ah… Kau kenapa?" Jungsoo menangis dengan diikuti isakan yang keras.

Eunhyuk yang baru selesai berpakaian, dikejutkan oleh tangisan Jungsoo di kamar Kyuhyun. Ia segera berlari menuju Jungsoo.

Sesampainya di sana, ia pun mendekati Jungsoo. Namun, belum sempat ia memanggil Jungsoo, Ia sudah di hadapkan dengan kondisi adiknya yang sungguh mengenaskan.

"H-hyung… K-kyuhyun.. dia.." Eunhyuk berucap terbata-bata. Jungsoo yang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Eunhyuk segera mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia bergerak cepat dan meraih tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun untuk naik ke punggungnya dan segera membawanya menuju garasi.

Jungsoo pun mengikuti mereka. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang. Maka dari itu, ia mengambil kunci mobilnya terlebih dahulu dan bergegas ke garasi.

.

.

.

TBC

Haiiii~~ Kimchan balik lagi nih..

Maaf banget yah buat keterlambatan updatenya Ide saya entah kenapa jadi menghilang begitu aja tiap mau nulis. Ditambah lagi tugas-tugas kampus yang bener-bener banyak banget TT

Maafin ya kalo chapter ini sangat mengecewakan;;

Tapi, saya tetap butuh komentar kalian yaa~

Btw, thanks buat yang udah follow, favorite, dan review ff gaje saya ini hehehe semoga masih minat buat baca.

Ditunggu reviewnya~^^

-Kimchan84-


End file.
